Heartbroken
by X.x.YellChell.x.X
Summary: Gabriella was so happy with her life...she had everything. Friends, good grades, a loving boyfriend Troy. But when one fat untrue lie and a conceited girl comes between Gabriella and the gang...she goes one a downward spiral
1. Trailer

_**Concept and story requested by kindomainia! **_



**Gabriella Montez had everything she wanted**

Gabriella is laughing along with her friends – changes to her hugging her mum

**She was popular**

Shows Gabriella and Taylor sharing a milkshake and Zeke throws a small piece of scrunched up paper.

Gabriella and Troy share a sweet kiss in her bedroom.

**She was bright**

"_Well done Miss. Montez" a teacher says, dropping an exam paper with A+ circled in red marker_

Gabriella looks up at the teacher and smiles.

**She had fun**

Shows Chad with an arm slung around Gabriella's shoulder with the rest of the gang wandering around the park and play equipment.

Clip changes to Gabriella on Troy's shoulders squealing and laughing

**But it all stopped**

Gabriella is staring right at the camera with a blank look on her face – soon reveals that she is staring at the gang who have disappointed/disgusted faces.

**She was confused**

"_I don't understand!" Gabriella yelled._

"_Another lie" Taylor replies with._

**She didn't believe she was good enough**

Gabriella holds her books to her chest watching the group walk past and ignore her, she runs off.

She pushes a plate of food away from her and rubs the back of her neck

**She didn't know what to do**

Close up of Gabriella twisting open a bottle of Vodka and takes a swig – coughing after, and takes another mouthful

All emotion and expression in her face drains when she sees (in slow motion) Troy smiling and bending down to kiss a new girlfriend on the cheek. A tear slides down Gabriella's cheek.

She is in the bathroom sitting on the floor with a razor blade in her hand, looking as though her life had been drained from her.

_Taylor's voice over – "She's alone in the world"_ while Gabriella walks aimlessly onto the stage in the school's auditorium.

**The world stopped spinning**

"Troy can I talk to you?" Gabriella asked Troy in the hallway with his new girlfriend dangling from him.

"Let's put it this way…no" he replies.

Troy's girlfriend looks smugly at Gabriella as if to say "I know something you don't"

Gabriella looks back at her strangely and walks off. Troy notices the little exchange between the girls and watches Gabriella walk off, almost with sympathetic eyes. He looks back down at his girlfriend.

**Shock**

"You hear what happened to that Gabriella girl?" a random girl says to her friend. Troy overhears while walking and whips his head around

"What?"

"She like, tried to die" she said and Troy's jaw dropped and he starts to shake.

**Conceit **

"What are you talking about?" Troy asks his girlfriend nastily

"So? She was always better than me. AND I WAS SICK OF IT!" she yelled.

**Realisation**

"It's always been Gabriella" Troy whispers to himself with a close up on his face

_Gabriella's voice over – "so this is what it feels like to be heartbroken" is heard while the camera zooms out of Gabriella lying in the middle of her bedroom curled up wearing dark tracksuit too big for her._

**Okay everybody, I hope you like this story – I might not be updating it is MUCH as clumsy model at the moment. Simply coz I have written one much like this but let me know if you like it!!**

**xxx**


	2. First Day Back

**Heartbroken**

**Chapter One**

My name is Gabriella Ana Marie Sofia Montez – long name I know. But it doesn't matter. I am the happiest girl in the school, no wait, the happiest girl in the world. I have the best friends, a loving mum, a kickass boyfriend, great grades, am a part of the Scholastic Decathlon team and head of the SRC (Student Representative Council). I also have a part time job at a shoe shop called _Wittners, _best place ever, plus I get discounts on their shoes. It shows that even the youngest girl in the grade (in case you haven't guessed, that's me) can do just as well, and have just as much as the oldest and most powerful student in the grade. And who might that be? My boyfriend, Troy, as I have already mentioned. Some see him as the egotistical, arrogant, cocky jerk. But I see him as the sweet, caring, _sexy_, down to earth, most awesome person in the world.

It's the beginning of the senior year of 2008 and I can't wait! Even thought I saw all my friends almost every day in the holidays I'm still looking forward to seeing them every day at school. Do you remember me telling you my name is ultra long? Well let me explain, my mum called me Gabriella after her mother's second middle name and Ana is also my mum's middle name. Marie comes from my great grandmother from my father's side and Sofia is my Aunt's third middle name from my mother's side and is also one of my cousin's middle names. GAMSM are my initials as you must have figured, Troy made a sign for me as a joke to sling around my neck called Gorgeous Amazing Marvelous Sexy Me.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Troy? Gabriella's here" Troy's mum whispered into Troy's room, who was still asleep.

"Mdnjfnwmm…." Was all she could get out of him.

"In you go Gabi" she said, so Gabriella walked in Troy's room and stood at the foot of his bed with her arms folded across her chest.

"Troy" Gabriella said

"Mmmakfhfkamm…" Troy replied again.

"Come on get up, we have to go to school. You were supposed to be waiting out the front 18 minutes and 44 seconds ago!" she said looking at her watch. "Don't make me do it Troy" Gabriella added.

"Dhtoo Wwhjautt..." Troy said, which was actually meant to come out as "do what?" So Gabriella walked to the side of his bed and yanked all the sheets and blankets off Troy who was just in his black boxers and white shirt. "Ahhh!!!!!" Troy yelled into his pillow almost making Gabriella laugh. Gabriella turned around to open the curtains but felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and gently snatch her down onto the bed.

"Hey!!" she yelled. Troy held her closely to him so she couldn't escape and reached for the blankets she pulled off him and quickly threw them back over him and Gabriella.

"Good morning braniac" Troy whispered, kissing her on the nose.

"Morning Wildcat" Gabriella replied, kissing him on the nose as well.

"I missed you" Troy said.

"You only saw me yesterday Troy"

"I still missed you" he whispered back and Gabriella cuddled closer to him.

"We have to get up now" Gabriella said nuzzling into his neck.

"No we don't. We go to school too often" Troy replied kissing her hair.

"It's the first day" Gabriella said as she tried to pull away, but Troy overpowered and rolled on top of her. "Okay, that's not fair"

"What's not fair? The fact that the sexiest guy in the world is on top of you?"

"Yes. And that males or obviously stronger than females so they get the advantage and it's als-"

"Gabriella?" Troy butted in

"Yes?"

"Shut up and let me kiss you" Troy said and edged towards her, planting a beautiful kiss on her lips. After a few moments, the kiss grew stronger and hungrier and before Gabriella would lose control, she made a quick getaway. "Noooo" Troy winged.

"I'm sorry Troy but I really don't want to be late. I have to make an SRC speech at the beginning of term assembly." Gabriella said while straightening out her clothes.

"Alright then…" Troy said reluctantly as he sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"Here you go" Gabriella said and chucked a button up shirt at Troy.

"I need help getting dressed" Troy said in a baby voice. Gabriella turned around and saw Troy standing in her direction pointing at his shirt. Gabriella grinned and walked over to him, slowly lifting the shirt over his head.

"Better?"

"N-"

"Troy please! I really can't be late; I need to get to this assembly"

"Alright, alright, alright. Forgive me for wanting to be overly friendly with my sexy girlfriend" Troy said.

"You're forgiven" Gabriella said and Troy laughed. "Alright let's go!" Gabriella said grabbing his hand and yanking him out the door. Troy barely had time to grab his bag! They raced downstairs and ran through the living room to get to Gabriella's car. "Bye Mrs. Bolton! Bye Coach Bolton!!" Gabriella said in a rush.

"See ya Mum! Bye D-" but before Troy could finish the sentence Gabriella had yanked him right through the door, running all the way leaving Mrs. And Mr. Bolton laughing.

"What was all that about?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Gabi has an SRC speech to give at assembly today. In fact I should probably get going as well" Coach Bolton said. He gave a kiss on his wife's cheek and left the house to get to East High.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Welcome back everybody. I trust you all had a fun and exciting holiday" principle Matsui said at the podium as giggles and chit chat broke out amongst the students. "Okay, okay it sure sounds like it! Well first of all our announcements need to be announced of course. So…Gabriella Montez you have a message to tell" Matsui said, looking at Gabriella who was standing at the stairs to the stage nodding, ready to go to the podium.

"Alright, hey everybody! Hope you had an awesome holiday like me" Gabriella said and almost the whole of senior year broke out in cheers, and Gabriella laughed. "Okay. Okay, okaayy!! I just want to let you know about the SRC, some of the ideas you all put forward last year will be put into action and the choices were…you must be late to class 3 times a week to receive a detention instead of being late once……" and Gabriella continued to read out the rest of the decisions.

Meanwhile, a certain black haired girl with golden skin, not as dark as Gabriella's, was watching her with pure malice. Although this girl continued to deny being jealous of Gabriella – she always was, ever since Gabriella first moved to East High 3 years ago. She had the hottest boyfriend in the world, she was the smartest girl in school, she had the coolest friends and she was just beautiful. And Eloise was _sick_ and _tired_ of it all, and on the spot, she thought up an idea. And being the impulsive girl she was, she decided to put it straight into action.

**Okay guys, I know this was a short chapter, but it's just a beginning. They will get longer! So I hoped you liked it. Please review to let me know!!**

**xxxx**


	3. No Space on the SRC!

**Heartbroken**

**Chapter 2**

"Well Gabriella it seems as though everyone was pretty pleased with the SRC decisions and stuff" Taylor said as the gang all walked out of assembly together.

"Thanks" Gabriella replied with a smile.

"I'm proud of you" Troy said wrapping an arm around Gabriella and squeezing her to him.

"Hi Gabriella!" a friendly voice said from behind the group. They all turned around to be greeted with Eloise Davis. "I'm Eloise"

"Hey Eloise" Gabriella replied.

"I was just wondering if it was possible for me to join the SRC?" she asked. Gabriella subtly looked over at Taylor and Sharpay who were both grinning.

"Um, I'm sorry Eloise but the SRC is full" Gabriella said as friendly as possible.

"But I've taken all these notes and jotted down all these ideas and worked so hard on all of it!" she said shoving papers and folders into Gabriella's hands.

"Oh, wow! Okay. If there are any positions free I will definitely let you know alright?" Gabriella replied.

"Alrighty then" Eloise said, sounding like a 10 year old, when actually she was a couple of months older than Gabriella.

"Well that was different" Sharpay said when Eloise walked away.

"She knows that the whole SRC is full. The whole senior year knows, I'm pretty sure the whole school knows!" Gabriella added. "And no one plans on leaving soon so I don't think she will be getting a spot" Gabriella said sadly, she _hated_ rejecting people.

"Don't let it get to you Gabi. There is nothing you can do, she should know that" Troy said trying to make her feel better.

"I guess you're right" Gabriella replied. "Guys we're gonna be late!" Gabriella said quickly looking at her watch.

"Shit, you're right!" Taylor said as she ran off, with everyone following. Taylor, Troy, Sharpay and Gabriella all had Math together and since Gabriella's locker was furthest away, she would have bound to be the last one in the class.

"Gabi I'll wait for you" Troy said.

"No, no it's fine I don't want you to be late. Go!" she replied, laughing. Gabriella had serious trouble trying to find her math book, but finally, she found it. It was buried under her bio and English books and folders. She ran as fast as she could to math, but unfortunately, just as she expected, she was the last one there and 16 minutes late. "I'm so sorry I'm late Mr. Ha-"

"Not a problem Gabriella. Just 10 minutes in this hat and you will never be late again" Mr. Hampton, the math teacher replied. He pulled out a heavy, oversized novelty cowboy hat and placed it on her head. Gabriella burst out laughing as he plonked it on her. She turned around to the class who had serious difficulties trying to hold in their giggles.

"You can laugh people" Gabriella said and the class broke out in fits of laughter. Gabriella looked over at Troy who looked at her sympathetically, but was laughing at the same time. Gabriella just held up her forefinger and pinky, making a punk sign.

During Math class, every time Gabriella was asked a question, she answered correctly. She was without a doubt the smartest girl in the class. She never got below 90% for her exams and never got in trouble – except for today of course.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I think you can go now" Mr. Hampton said when the bell went off, "and don't forget, you're assignment is due next Wednesday!" he said yelling amongst the commotion.

"What you have now Gabi?" Troy asked as they were walking down the corridor together.

"Free period" she replied.

"Well then" Troy said, quickly stepping in front of her, wrapping his hands around her waist. "Would you like some free time with Troy?" he said sneakily.

"I have to finish this assignment. But you can walk with me to my locker!" She said sweetly which made Troy laugh. He almost buckled at the knees because of Gabriella's sweetness – it _always_ made him melt.

"Well alright then" he said. The hallways cleared out, and it was just the sound of Troy and Gabriella's feet walking along the corridors. Once again, Troy stepped in front of Gabriella, stopping her in her tracks. "You're locker is too far away" he said.

"Troy, it's just around that corner" she replied.

"Precisely. Way too far away" he said, as he began to slowly back her against the locker. Gabriella smiled and dropped her books, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt herself being pushed up against the locker.

"MmmTrrohhyyyy…" Gabriella said against his lips trying to move away, "we can't" she said, pulling her head away only to feel Troy's lips gently kiss down her neck. But Troy only shut her up by kissing her over and over again.

Meanwhile, a familiar face was watching them from down the corridor. Eloise. She stormed down the hallway and pushed them right away, "excuse me I have to get to my locker" she said sternly, almost knocking Gabriella and Troy to the ground. "Oh my god! Gabriella, I had no idea it was you! I'm sorry Troy! Sorry guys!" she said sweetly, in the most fake way possible.

"Uh, no problem Eloise" Troy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay" Gabriella said, picking up her books off the floor.

"You can call me El, or Elly or Ella if you want" she said facing the two.

"Um, okay. See ya" Troy said as the two made a quick exit. "That wasn't bizarre at all"

"Strange girl. Okay Troy, I need to finish off this assignment" Gabriella said.

"Alright I'm gonna go do some free throws with Chad" Troy said giving Gabriella a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay, have fun!" Gabriella replied as they went their separate ways.

"So have you thought about the SRC Gabi?" Eloise said as soon as Gabriella stepped in the senior year common room, scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Well, nothing has changed since this morning Eloise. And it's Gabriella" she replied.

"But you're boyfriend calls you that, and all your friends do"

"Well, I've known them a lot longer than I've known you. I don't really know you at all Eloise. I'll keep thinking about the SRC, right now I just have an assignment to do" Gabriella said smiling. Gabriella was shocked when Eloise didn't move from the doorway, so she had to squeeze past her. _She is sooo weird_ Gabriella thought to herself.

-

-

-

70 MINUTES LATER

It was the end of free period for Gabriella so she decided to call Troy to see what he was up to because it was recess now and all her other friends had an excursion for a subject which Gabriella didn't do. The phone kept ringing and ringing, and ringing. But there was no answer.

**Okay guys, I need your opinion! I'm definitely not making all the chapters this short – TRUST ME!! But do you guys mind if the chapters are a bit shorter before all the drama begins? And do you all care if the next chapter is where all the drama and complications starts? If you want me to continue on with all the happiness I can just say Troy was still on court which was why he didn't answer his phone. **

**Anyway! Let me know!!!!!**

**xxxx**


	4. How it Began

**Heartbroken**

**Chapter 4**

Well Troy didn't answer his phone, but Gabriella didn't care – he was on court, or in the shower or something. I mean not everyone answers their phone every time.

Except 40 minutes had gone by and Troy hadn't called Gabriella back, or messaged her – not anything. But she just brushed it aside, no biggie. She sat in the common room, alone, no one was in there – but she didn't mind. She liked the peace and quiet. She bent down to start some more work until she saw Troy walk in. Finally! "About time" Gabriella said playfully, but Troy didn't seem to hear her. So Gabriella went up to him, "I called your mobile. But you didn't answer, you're usually so efficient!" Gabriella said jokingly. Why wasn't he responding? "But I thought nothing of it…"

"Just like you've never thought anything of me?" Troy said, turning to face her.

"What?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"I'll give you this – you are a very good actor. I always knew that, but I never thought anyone could keep up an act for 3 years" Troy said.

"Okay, I am so lost. What's going on?" Gabriella asked again.

"I figured out your little game. That's all" he said and barged right past her without letting Gabriella get a word in.

"Bu-" Gabriella was cut off with Troy simply gone, she was so lost. And now she was extremely worried. She had to talk to Sharpay and Taylor about this, so she went to find them. She wondered the corridors, which were scattered with energetic high school students. Finally, much to her relief, Gabriella spotted Sharpay, Chad and Taylor talking to each other so she quickly ran up to them. "Hey guys! Do you know what the deal with Troy is?" she asked, out of breath.

"The deal with Troy?" Sharpay replied, "More like what the hell is the deal with you Gabriella" she added sternly. Gabriella? The gang had _always_ called her Gabi, or Gab, or Brie. Gabriella just looked at Sharpay strangely.

"Tay? Do you have any idea what's happening here?" Gabriella asked quickly, hoping for some sort of insight.

"It's Taylor. And yes, I do have an idea what is going on here" she replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Can you tell me?" Gabriella pleaded.

"You should know" Sharpay spat. Gabriella got worried, big time.

"Chad?" Gabriella asked Chad desperately, hoping _he _would give her some details on what the hell was happening.

"Well I'll tell you, some of these words are swimming around in our heads. User"

"Fake" Sharpay added.

"Insincere" Taylor also added.

"Disgrace" Chad said

"Bitch!" Sharpay and Taylor said at the same time.

"Phony"

Gabriella was looking back and forward at everyone while they depicted her in these ways.

"Scandalous"

"Conniving"

"Shrewd"

"Alright!!" Gabriella yelled. "Thank you for the description guys. Is this some sort of joke?"

"You're the god damn joke" Sharpay said walking off, not caring if anyone followed – but they did.

"Guys??" Gabriella yelled after. Maybe Kelsi or Zeke knew? She could only wish, so she went looking for them too. She turned a corner and went down a hallway to see not Kelsi, but Zeke and Jason chatting away. That was good enough, she walked up to the pair, but when they spotted her – they just stared at her in malice and walked off.

**ONE HOUR EARLIER**

The entire gang, except Kelsi and Jason were all crowded around Sharpay's locker just talking about life, assignments, friends, and anything that really popped in their mind.

Meanwhile, Eloise was walking down the corridor smugly but stopped when she saw almost the entire group gathering around together – and the best part? Gabriella was not there. _Perfect._ She thought, so she made her way up to them. "Hey guys!" she said happily.

"Hey Eloise" Troy said, kind of annoyed that she keeps springing up like this.

"Have you guys seen Gabriella?" she asked desperately.

"Well I'm on my way to see her, just have to message her" Troy said.

"Damn!" Eloise said slouching her shoulders.

"Why do you need her so bad?" Sharpay asked crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow, "well?"

"I just need to talk to her about the SRC"

"God Eloise, the SRC is full – there is no room for you" Sharpay finally said and Taylor nudged her in the arm. "Sorry…" Sharpay whispered to Taylor.

"I just need to discuss why she shouldn't be the head of the committee" she said nonchalantly, looking over her shoulder casually.

"Uh…why?" Troy asked, slightly offended. And Eloise whipped her head around.

"Wh- don't you know? You guys are actually really nice to still hang with her"

"Eloise what do you mean?" Chad asked.

"Well, she's using you guys?" Eloise said as if it was a question, like the gang knew what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry? What??" Sharpay said widening her eyes, demanding more of an explanation.

"Oh, I thought you guys knew. She's sort of just, it sounds kind of lame, but using you for popularity and stability."

The group were a bit shocked for a few moments.

"Okay, how do we know you are telling the truth?" Sharpay asked.

Well, we went to school together in primary then in secondary and she just bounced through people, using each group until they realised her little game thingo and couldn't stand her. She was friends with me once – she made me upset big time" She said _very_ carelessly and adding a half hearted laugh. "And when we both moved here, I wanted to just avoid her – but now I _really_ want to be in the SRC" she said finally. But the gang was so pissed off at Gabriella, that they totally ignored Eloise. They spread of angrily in all different directions, texting on their mobiles messaging their families, brothers and sisters and of course Kelsi and Jason.

**BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

Gabriella rushed to the bathroom, dumped her bag on the floor, leaned against the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her heart was racing fast and her forehead was moist. She turned the tap on and splashed her face with the cool water. "Is this really happening?" she whispered. She kept trying to convince herself it was a joke, or she was dreaming – but it wasn't really working. She had no idea what she had done wrong, I mean, she had heard stories like these with other groups in schools – she never thought it would happen to her. Never. She jumped when she heard her phone loudly go off in her pocket, maybe it was Troy calling, saying JUST KIDDING!! But it wasn't, it was her mother.

"Hey mum" Gabriella answered as she flipped the phone open.

"Hello darling, I have to talk to you about something. Would you like to come home? Or are you happy to do this over the phone"

"Over the phone" Gabriella said quickly. She just wanted to get whatever this was, over and done with.

"Alright. My company is transferring me for 2 months. Obviously it's not permanent but I'm giving you the choice to stay here or come with me. I have a friend who teaches home schooled….." Gabriella thought about this while her mum blabbered on. If she left for two months, she could make new friends, but then leave after 2 months back to East High – and she may truly lose her best friends here. "Gabi? Are you there?" her mother asked.

"Oh, yes here. I'll stay mum. I'll stay here" she replied.

"Alright well I'm hopping on a plane soon, I'm at the airport"

"WHAT?! You mean you're leaving without saying goodbye?? I have to come home and you're not even going to be there?" Gabriella said, with tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby! This is a really important op for me. I want this one Gabriella" she said. Gabriella took a very deep breath through her nose and pursed her lips together, breathing out back through her nose.

"Alright. Have a good flight"

"I will hun"

"Well…goodbye" Gabriella said, "I love you" she added.

"I love you too Gabriella. Be safe. I've left you _a lot_ of money. A way of saying sorry"

"Money doesn't do anything mum. Bon voyage" Gabriella said and hung up the phone. Her heart just couldn't stop racing. Not at all, and she just stayed in the bathroom, sitting on a seat in the disabled toilet – which no one used

Last period finally came – which was gym and she was unfortunately late for because she fell asleep. Gabriella had it with Chad, Taylor, Troy and Zeke. Great. Gabriella walked to her locker to change into her gym clothes. Usually she would change in a classroom but no one was around, so she just slipped her clothes on and off quickly at her locker. But who should be walking around the corner? Troy. He was on his way to history but stopped when he saw Gabriella lifting her shirt off revealing her blue lace bra, perfect stomach, perfect skin, perfect curves. Perfect everything, and Troy felt as if he had to slap himself to stop staring and stop thinking intimately about her. So quickly, he ran back around the corner he came from until Gabriella had finished getting dressed and Troy walked back around the corner and up to her. "Troy! You scared the living daylights out of me" Gabriella said putting her hand to her chest.

"My care factor is at an all time low. Just came to say hey. And we are done" Troy said.

"Done what?"

"Well we don't have any assignments together; we're not in a race. Obviously the only thing we could possibly be done with is our relationship" he said and Gabriella felt her stomach twist and crunch. It was like someone yanked their hand in her chest and ripped her heart out. She was speechless. She couldn't move – she was just a statue. Her mouth dried up and her eyes glazed over with tears and she began to shake. Her head or body didn't move, but she managed to keep her eyes on Troy as he walked away. She felt sick, and she felt faint – she didn't want to move. She just wanted to sit and curl into a ball, but she had to be strong. She had to go to gym, so she dragged her heavy feet all the way there – it was excruciatingly tough, but she did it.

Using all her strength, which was currently was lacking very much, to heave open the doors and walk in to see the class playing the game fruit salad. And they were all paired up. Nope, she couldn't do it, she went to quickly leave but the coach spotted her. "Gabriella, there you are" Coach Monteith said. She didn't reply but found Taylor's eyes glaring at her in the row. _Sweet Jesus_ Gabriella thought; she had never seen Taylor look that nasty.

"Coach I'm not feeling very well" Gabriella said, hoping he would let her go.

"Well you can just sit to the side Gabriella" he said kindly. That was good enough for Gabriella, just as long as she didn't have to deal with feeling extremely awkward. The entire period, Gabriella had to watch her best friends laugh and joke amongst each other. They didn't even look at Gabriella, even when she tried to smile at them – they just purposely ignored her. And Gabriella had planned to meet Taylor, Sharpay and Troy at her car this afternoon. She was going to drop Taylor and Sharpay home and hang out with Troy at his house. There was always a flicker of hope inside Gabriella that they might be there, but when she reached the car her heart sank. There was no one waiting by her car. She looked around the car park and managed to see Taylor and Sharpay at the bus stop, and Troy had probably scammed a lift of someone else, so she drove home alone. She unhappily clicked her seat belt in and backed out of her spot.

While Gabriella was driving along the main road, she went to change lanes only to see Chad driving Troy home in her rear vision mirror. Yes, they had definitely seen her. I mean Troy new her number plate off by heart and every scratch or spot on her car, she went to change lanes again but had to swerve back into her own as a car just turned up out of no where in her blind spot. Now she felt extremely uncomfortable driving in front of Troy and Chad and very awkward. It's almost as if she _knew_ they were talking about her. She kept darting her eyes in the rear vision mirror, but each time Troy already seemed to be glaring at her. Then Troy's expression changed, he seemed to look worried, or scared? Gabriella couldn't quite put her finger on it, until she heard someone massively slam their horn and flash their lights. She looked forward and saw she was headed onto the wrong side of the road!! She sat upright in a flash and gripped the wheel tighter and swerved back into her own lane. Her heart was pounding a million miles per second and she didn't _dare_ look into her rear vision mirror, so all she did was accelerate and speed off around the corner, out of Troy and Chad's sight.

She pulled into her driveway and ran inside the house. She was alone for 2 months. Just her, nobody else. "Just Gabriella" she whispered to herself. She lazily walked upstairs plodding one foot in front of the other. When she reached her room she dumped her heavy bag on the floor and reminisced on the events that happened earlier that day.

"_Just like you've never thought anything of me?"_

"_It's Taylor"_

"_Insincere"_

"_Disgrace"_

"_Obviously the only thing that can we can possibly be done with is our relationship"_

"_My care factor is at an all time low"_

"_We figured out your little game"_

And Gabriella burst out into uncontrollable sobs. She fell on her bed soaking the sheets with her tears. She seemed to have lost all her friends and her boyfriend had broken up with her in the worst way possible…and she had not done one thing wrong.

That night, Gabriella could not eat; she didn't have a shower and didn't do any homework. She just lay on her bed until she fell asleep. All she wanted was this entire situation to blow over and she wished that tomorrow morning all her friends would come up to her, hug her and apologize and say they were all just joking and they meant absolutely nothing of what they said. But the probability was very, very low.

THE NEXT MORNING

As always, the first thing Gabriella does in the morning is look at her clock, and it ready 8:17am. "Jesus!" she said, she was going to be absolutely late to Math, let alone already missing home room. She ran to the bathroom to wash her face, but when she looked up in the mirror some of her eye makeup had smudged, so she angrily wiped under her eyes to get some of the marks off. She looked again, it wasn't perfect but it was better than before. She quickly yanked off her clothes and whipped on whatever was closest.

8.26am

Gabriella raced to the driveway to get in the car but was stopped by a rolling sound. She looked down the street to see a guy wearing skinny jeans, a nice looking top and an oversized trucker hate lazily rolling down the street on a skateboard **(NB: This dude looked good in skinny jeans, like Nick Jonas good. He was h-o-t)** Gabriella stared at him and he stared back. As he zoomed past, he winked at Gabriella, and she could almost hear the ding sound in the back of her mind. Gabriella lifted up the side of her mouth to try and smile, but she really couldn't. She just shook her head quickly and jumped in the car. She backed out of the driveway and went as fast as she could to school, trying not to go _too_ far over the speed limit. She looked at her eyes again and they seemed to be worse than she thought they were, and to top it off, her hair was a mess! It looked as though she had just had sex. That was it, she didn't even know why she bothered to get to school on time, and she was already 20 minutes late. She parked her car and raced to the nearest bathroom. She chucked her bag on the ground and immediately turned the tap on. She got some towels, wet them and wiped under her eyes. She stood back and ran her fingers through her hair and did some quick plaits, fastening them with the few hair elastics she kept in her bag. She still looked a bit messy, but it was better than nothing. She put on some lip gloss as she speed walked to math and hopefully it would make her look even _more_ slightly better.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Gabriella said in between heavy breaths. The teacher looked over his glasses at Gabriella and then at a seat signaling her to sit down. So she just did what she was told.

"You know what happens now Gabriella" he said, not sounding pleased – obviously because Gabriella had been late a second time. "Tardiness I do not tolerate very well young lady"

Gabriella got an enormous shock when she felt the oversized cowboy hate being dumped on her head. "Yee ha!" Taylor said in a high pitched voice as she went back to her seat. Gabriella pushed the hat up a little bit so she could see the board but all she managed to see was Troy looking at her. My god did she look sexy when she was messy. Gabriella was going to try and smile at him, but had no time because he turned away and continued on with his work.

_This totally sucks._

**Okay ladies and gentlemen, what did you think?**

**At least 15 reviews and I'll do the next one!!**

**Love u all**

**xxxx**


	5. Half Hearted

**Heartbroken**

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella sat through all her classes resting her head in her hand and answering any questions she got asked. But there was one part she would be dreading very much so. Lunch….

Gabriella didn't have time to pack her lunch that morning, and she refused to eat cafeteria food and to make the situation worse, she was _starving_. Whenever this happened, someone would usually share their lunch or Gabriella would playfully scab food off people. She saw the gang sitting on their lunch table when she walked into the cafeteria all laughing and joking, but she could almost see sadness in their eyes, like something was missing. Gabriella put on a brave face, cleared her throat and marched up to the table. "Guys, I don't plan on sitting down with you because you don't seem to want me to" she said sadly, "but is it possible to get a straight answer out of any of you instead of 'you should know'?"

"Gabriella, you had a game going. We heard about your reputation at your old schools. You're just using us for anything and everything" Taylor said calmly but angrily.

"Using you? Why would I use any of you?? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Pfft, you know exactly what we're talking about. Don't lie" Sharpay said. Gabriella looked over at Troy who was just looking down at the table.

"I'm not! I just don't understand. Who told you this?"

"We can't reveal our sources" Chad said in a cocky tone.

"But – why? I don't understand!" Gabriella yelled again.

"More lies" Taylor said and the whole group just got up and left Gabriella standing on her own. Gabriella watched them leave, with more tears swelling in her eyes. She looked back at everyone who quickly whipped their heads around and continued their conversations with everyone on their own table. Gabriella took the now empty table to her advantage and sat down in it slouching her shoulders. She dropped her head in her arms and closed her eyes, wishing it would all just go away. Gabriella was alone, she was totally friendless and disliked.

Gabriella had gym again for last period, as much as she dreaded going to gym, she had to go. She couldn't avoid it forever. She got dressed unfortunately next to Taylor who was right by her locker. One thing that made Gabriella feel better was that her body was better than Taylor's, _that_ no one could hold against her – and she could tell Taylor's jealousy, and Gabriella almost enjoyed it. She made her way to gym alone once again pulling at the sleeves of her long, tight, white shirt which accentuated her curves perfectly, almost like every other item of clothing she wore. She entered the gym and sat down in the corner hugging her legs to her chest waiting for the coach to arrive.

"Okay girls and boys, we're doing role plays today" the coach said as he entered the room. Everyone broke out in chatter because it was well known that everyone loved role plays. Gabriella always did too, but right now – she did not. Alright I have the pairings in alphabetical order. _Oh no!_ Montez and McKessi are _always_ paired. "Gabriella and Taylor" is what Gabriella heard. She looked over at Taylor who looked extra unhappy about this and Gabriella slumped her shoulders.

"Okay Gabriella, we are only cooperating because it is for educational purposes" Taylor said austerely and Gabriella nodded her head. _Jesus who does Taylor think she is? My teacher? _Gabriella thought, but she felt as though she had no choice but to obey her.

"Okay girls, you will two girls who are in a fight over a party the previous night where one of the friends drank too much and took drugs and the sober girl will be approaching her in an _aggressive _way" the coach said. _So it's one of __these__ role plays_. Gabriella thought. The two girls read their lines over again and discussed who should do what etc etc…

"Okay, Gabriella, Taylor it's your turn" the coach said. So they both sighed and got up in front of the class.

"Anna I just want you to know what you did last night at that party was stupid!" Taylor began.

"Yeah well when people are drunk they do stupid things. It wasn't my fault" Gabriella replied.

"It so was, you should have gotten drunk in the first place!!" Taylor said.

"And you should get your stories right" Gabriella blurted out, which wasn't part of the small script and Taylor knew precisely what was happening.

"I'm pretty sure they are always right" she replied.

"Because you're so perfect?" Gabriella said angrily. The coach was looking confused and looked down at their scenario, and they were not following it correctly.

"I didn't say I was perfect but anyone who would want to remain friends with you is pretty dumb. And I know that you are fake and full of shit" Taylor said, every word dripping with venom. Gabriella just stared at Taylor and stormed past her, leaving the gym. It was when Gabriella was out of sight that the tears started to come. She ran down the empty corridors trying not to draw too much attention to herself considering she was crying her eyes out. Her shoes squeaked to a halt when she saw Troy at his locker sliding books in and out.

"Tr-" Gabriella was about to yell out to him, usually when she was sad she would fall into his arms for comfort but she quickly sped in the other direction to avoid embarrassing herself in front of him. When Troy thought he heard someone call his name, he quickly looked over his shoulder but saw nothing, except for a trail of long black hair fluttering in the air and disappearing around the corner. He knew it was Gabriella, the part of him which chose to ignore her overpowered the part of him which wanted to run after her and kiss her so passionately that everyone would feel it.

Gabriella was at her locker, furiously shoving everything in her bag, ready to get the hell out of the school. "Dammit!" she said, she remembered having SRC that afternoon. So she would just have to wait until gym was over.

When Gabriella saw all the students pouring out of classrooms into the corridors, she made her way to the SRC meeting. She had all the right books and folders for it as she entered the classroom, only to see Eloise sitting in her spot. "Eloise?" Gabriella asked confused.

"That's me"

"Um, may I ask what you are doing here? I thought I told you the SRC is full" Gabriella said as politely as possible, but really just wanted to staple things to her head.

"Oh it is full. Precisely the reason why you should leave" she said.

"Huh?" Gabriella replied.

"You were voted off, the SRC not only discusses rules, regulations and votes etcetera, but good personalities, morals, sincerity, and all that stuff – stuff you certainly don't have" Eloise said with spite. Gabriella's jaw just dropped to the floor as she looked at all the other members of the SRC, who looked rather uncomfortable, but none were disagreeing with Eloise.

"You can't just kick the head of SRC out" Gabriella pleaded.

"Guess what honey, I just did" Eloise said, backing her out the door and basically slamming it in her face. Gabriella was no longer a part of the SRC. She stood at the doorway and peered in, to see Eloise talking out loud, as if she owned the whole god damn place! Gabriella took another deep breath and swallowed the large lump she felt in the back of her throat and bottled it all away. She turned around to leave but her books were accidently knocked out of her hands.

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" a familiar voice said, but when Gabriella looked up to see Sharpay, her expression changed to pure hate. "Oh, actually, I'm really not" she said, and continued on, leaving Gabriella to pick up her books alone. It was times like this that she wanted Troy. Gabriella just walked at a normal pace to her car to drive to her empty home once more.

-

-

-

GABRIELLA'S HOME

Gabriella was sitting on the floor of her bedroom pulling her runners on getting ready to go for a long run. She had short black shorts and a dark blue sports top on – she looked fantastic. She left the house and began to run around the corner but bumped right into that same guy skating on his skateboard, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Shit! I'm sorry, are you okay?" Gabriella said to the guy who smoothly stepped on the edge of his skateboard and catching it in his hand.

"Yep" he replied.

"I'm really sorry" Gabriella repeated.

"It's fine, nothing on it" he said smiling, and looking up from his hat. Gabriella never actually realised how good looking this guy was.

"Well, if you're okay, then I'll see you round" Gabriella said and made her way around the block. When she left the guy, she turned back around to see him drop the skateboard on the ground and make his way down the street. When she was about half way through her run, she saw two people running in her direction, a guy and a girl. When they got closer, Gabriella recognized the guy to be Troy, but the girl? She had no idea who she was, until they got very close. It was Eloise. She was wearing the tiniest shorts you would ever see, a hot pink crop top and her jet black hair was in a high bun, bouncing around with every step she took. Gabriella didn't realise, but she had actually stopped running.

"Oh, here's your ex girlfriend" Eloise said as they all looked at each other.

"I have a name. It's Gabriella, _not_ Gabi" she said. Suddenly, Gabriella felt very, very uncomfortable. She looked at Eloise and her tiny clothes, any guy would find that much more interesting to look at.

"Hey there little lady" a male voice said as a boy came to a halt standing next to her. It was that guy with the skateboard.

"Little lady?" Troy asked mockingly and Gabriella was shocked by it and she glared at him.

"Yeah" the guy said, stepping on his skateboard _very_ loudly, scaring Troy and catching it with his hand. "Better than little skank" he said, looking Eloise up and down. Gabriella had to purse her lips to stop herself from laughing which Troy noticed. She was screaming with joy that this guy turned up. And soon enough, Troy and Eloise were on their way. Gabriella just stared at this boy in amusement. He then looked up at her and shrugged. "I know I cry for help when I hear one" he said.

"What's your name?" Gabriella immediately asked.

"I'm Nick" he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Gabriella" she said shaking it. "Thanks for helping me out"

"Not a problem. I'll send the bill later" he said and Gabriella laughed. "See ya" he said and he zoomed off. Gabriella continued her run until she finally got back home and collapsed on her bed.

"Jesus" she said to herself, she was buggered! She reached over to check her phone, but there were no messages. It was 5:46pm and usually at this time she would have tones of messages from Taylor and Sharpay, "I guess my phone bill will be very low this month" Gabriella said.

That night after her shower, all Gabriella had to eat was a salad. Since she didn't have any friends, she just didn't feel like eating or drinking – her stomach was constantly twisting and churning from the feeling of being alone. At least she felt better after that shower, god it felt good. She finally slipped into her unmade bed and 9:30pm feeling like crap. She hadn't done her homework, she just couldn't. She was supposed to write some stupid, irrelevant evaluation on the role play she did with Taylor.

_It was good. Except the part where Taylor said the 'sh word' and I left the physical education building in tears._

That would go down well.

Gabriella tossed and turned in bed that night; she didn't sleep solidly and woke up 35 minutes after she should have. Gabriella started to know the reason why she was oversleeping. It was because she didn't have anything to get up for in the morning anymore. On the bright side, she had free period that morning and she wouldn't get in shit from one of the teachers for being late again. She grabbed an apple on the way to her car and hopped in, backed out of the driveway like she did each morning and went on her way. But she slowed down when she saw that guy Nick riding his skateboard _again._ Did he even go to school? They stared at each other for quite some time, before Gabriella decided to concentrate on the road which she thought would be a good idea. She quickly glanced in her rear vision mirror and he had turned around to watch her. Gabriella looked at the clock in the car, she had 38 minutes until free period was over, and she _desperately_ needed to do this math homework she failed to complete last night, and she was already in the teacher's bad books for being late, _twice._

-

-

Gabriella at last got to East High and ran to her locker to grab all her math books and calculator and headed to the common room. She finally stumbled into the common room, getting the attention of the entire gang who were sitting at a large round table. _Dammit!_ Gabriella thought, she just remembered today was the day everyone had free period together, except for Kelsi. Gabriella looked at them for some time while fixing her over sized jumper which was sliding down her shoulder. But they all almost immediately continued their conversation.

"So beach this Saturday guys?" Sharpay said deliberately loud so Gabriella could hear. And everyone enthusiastically said they were in and couldn't wait. "We are missing one person though" Sharpay added and Gabriella's heart soared for a second.

"Kelsi" Taylor said.

"Precisely, I'll message her" Sharpay said pulling out her phone, and Gabriella's heart sank once more. Her heart was doing that a lot lately. Gabriella purposely dropped her books on a nearby table making a loud bang so everyone could hear; it even scared a few people. _Good_, she thought.

"Hi party people!" A high pitched, sickly voice said from the doorway. Gabriella flung her head around to see Eloise put her hand on Troy's shoulder and smile to the gang.

"Hey what's up Elly?" Troy said. _ELLY?! _Gabriella screamed in her mind. Everyone happily greeted her using each nick name she told them to. "Are you in for the beach this Saturday?" Troy asked. Gabriella felt as if her heart stopped and her brain was about to explode. _Okay, just relax. Maybe she will say no._

"I'd love to!" she replied.

_Fuck._

Eloise looked at Gabriella out the corner of her eye, actually it was more of a defiant stare. Then she raised an eyebrow at her and evilly grinned at Gabriella. Gabriella turned back around and slid right down in her seat, desperately trying to finish this homework that she was _sure_ she would fail. Badly.

The entire group watched Gabriella, they had never seen her wear such lazy clothes. She usually wore something nicer and stylish, and she didn't seem to have that red tinge in her cheeks she usually had. But they didn't care, not one bit.

-

-

-

Finally the end of free period came, and as soon as the bell went off, Gabriella was out of the common room almost as fast as the speed of light. She traipsed down the hall to her locker but stopped immediately when she saw a sign for a talent show. She stared at it for a while and much to her shock, she had already finished writing the 'z' at the end of Montez. _What the hell am I doing?_ She thought. She was about to scribble out her name but the bell went one more time which scared her and she quickly had to run to gym class.

"I'm sorry I'm late again coach" Gabriella said, once again fixing her too big jumper.

"Where are your gym clothes Miss. Montez?" the coach asked. _Damn! I'm not wearing them!_

"I left them at home" Gabriella said.

"You left them at home?"

"I mean I _forgot_ them" she said quickly.

"That's alright, just take a seat" he said pointing to the bleachers, obviously disappointed in her. Gabriella had never heard a teacher use that tone towards her before, and she hated it. "Okay, Taylor have you done the evaluation with Gabriella on your role play?" he asked and Gabriella's heart skipped a beat.

"Well coach, she kind of stormed out" Taylor said smartly, "we don't have an evaluation" she added.

"You two didn't try again?" the coach asked, turning to look at Gabriella who was resting her head in her hands staring at the floor. "Gabriella, you didn't try again?" he asked, but there was no response from her, "Gabriella!" he yelled, scaring the shit out of her.

"Shit!" she said jumping out of her skin.

"Language" he said. Coach Monteith walked over to Gabriella and bent down to her level, "can I see you after class?" he said and Gabriella solemnly nodded, "don't worry" he said, kindly patting her on the shoulder.

-

-

-

"Gabriella, would you like to tell me what's going on?" Monteith said as he came and sat next to Gabriella on the bleachers, who didn't move a muscle once.

"Everyone hates me and I have nothing to get out of bed for" she replied.

"Who hates you?" he asked.

"Everyone in my group, you know, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Troy, and everyone…" and the coach nodded his head. "And Troy dumped me" she said which gave the coach a shock, whenever he saw them together they looked so happy.

"Why is all this? Have you done something wrong?" he asked.

"Apparently, but I don't know what it is!" She said beginning to cry, before the coach could say another thing, Gabriella stormed out of the gym in tears. And as she did, Coach Monteith noticed her legs seemed a bit thinner in the shorts and that big jumper just represented the fact like she didn't care about anything, not even school work which she had always been so dedicated to.

Soon enough, the worst part of the day came. Lunch. _Dammit!! _Gabriella had remembered she'd forgotten her lunch again! She had been in such rushes in the morning that she had just disregarded it all the time. She walked into the cafeteria to see if there was anything she could possible eat, but she saw nothing. Not a thing, instead, she went to a toilet cubicle and sat on the seat until lunch was over. Boy was it boring. Gabriella was never really overjoyed to go to chemistry, the subject she had next, but right at this moment, she couldn't bloody wait. She just wanted to get out of the unhygienic cubicle and get to a class where she could sit and shut up. And finally, after much torture, the bell rang. Gabriella flung open the toilet door and raced to chemistry, just wanting to sit down. And thank god there weren't any lab partners. This class was too small for partners and there were enough benches for one person. But when partners were vital, people paired up, but not today! _Thank god_

"Gabriella no paper near the Bunsen Burner" Professor Curl said to Gabriella who wasn't concentrating that much, she was just watching how fun the interaction between Troy and Eloise who happened to be in that class was. And how she wished _she_ was Eloise. _She shouldn't even be at his bench!_ Gabriella thought, but what got to her most was the fact that Troy didn't really seem to mind.

"Sorry" Gabriella mumbled.

"Now students, just turn the Bunsen Burner up _very_ slowly until the orange flame arises from the blue flame" she said, **(sorry I have NO IDEA about chemistry). **So Gabriella turned the knob on the burner, but she was so intently absorbed in Troy and Eloise that she turned it up too high and the piece of paper had caught alight.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella said, finally snapping out of her trance. Gabriella stepped back from the bench, suddenly forgetting what to do, and just stared at the orange flame like it was something 100 times more interesting, and Troy was wondering what she was thinking.

"Oh Gabriella!" Professor Curl said wetting a cloth and throwing it over the piece of paper, "I said no paper near the burner, you're usually so much more sensible than this!" she said, and Gabriella could tell she was getting fed up. Gabriella had not even listened to a single word she had said.

"I'm sorry miss, it was just a mistake, I've been listening and stuff" Gabriella said trying to sound convincing.

"Oh really?"

"Yes" Gabriella replied, gulping.

"So what is today's homework" the professor asked. Gabriella remembered a few times this has happened to her and she also remembered that she desperately looked at one of her friends for help – and they always saved her. But when Gabriella looked at Troy, he just raised his eyebrows, expecting her answer.

"Fuck" Gabriella said under her breath.

"I beg your pardon!?" Professor Curl yelled making Gabriella jump and hit the wall behind her.

"Uh…I'm so sorry!" Gabriella said smacking her hand against her mouth, "I wasn't thinking!" she added.

"Well it certainly seems that way Miss. Montez, you have a detention tomorrow afternoon" she said and Gabriella almost said 'fuck' again but refrained and just nodded her head. She looked over at Eloise who had a wicked grin spread across her mouth, she may as well just say 'SUCKED IN' out loud. Gabriella _really_ did not want to go to detention tomorrow.

"Miss?" Gabriella said quietly so the professor would walk over, "I'm really sorry about today, I haven't eaten in two days, I've been really rushed lately and kind of upset over something" she said, hopefully trying to get out of detention tomorrow.

"Well let this detention be a lesson to you Gabriella, now you know what the consequences are when you do not _eat_ for two days and rush badly" she said exceptionally unsympathetically. Gabriella's expression to her changed from desperation to hate. "Taylor McKessi! Detention!" she yelled and Gabriella whisked her head up to see why Taylor had gotten a detention tomorrow afternoon as well.

"But for what?" Taylor asked.

"Mocking Miss. Montez" she said and Taylor rolled her eyes while Gabriella's eyes filled with sadness.

"Bolton! Detention!" the professor said one more time. Okay she certainly was _not_ in a good mood. Gabriella had seen that Troy was laughing at Gabriella too. Well this would be a fun filled afternoon for Gabriella tomorrow. She thought detention may not be so bad, seeing she could sit there for an hour in silence just left to her own thoughts – but now it was going to be much, much worse. She could almost _hear_ the sniggers, laughs and bitchy whispering that was bound to happen tomorrow.

Gabriella studied her hands as that rest on the steering wheel of her car while she was sitting at a red light. Something was missing. _A manicure?_ She thought, "nah" she said out loud, manicures were so not today. _The first nail polish I see I will put on. _"But do your freaking homework first!!" she said, "god I'm starting to talk to myself. I'm going crazy" she said out loud again.

-

Homework had been half heartedly done, and Gabriella had no idea why she kept checking her phone, because there were still no messages from anyone, not even her mum. "Nail polish!" Gabriella said, finally something else to do. She opened her cupboard and the first colours she saw were either pink or black. Since she wasn't really a pink person, she decided to go with black.

After finishing one hand, she looked at her clock. 11:56pm. "Holy shit!" she said. She finished off the pink on her left hand and would just have to do the rest another time so she chucked the nail polish in her bag and just jumped into bed, not bothering with a shower. "Goodnight" Gabriella said looking up at the rood, but what she really hated the most was the fact she had no one to say goodnight _to._


	6. School and Detention and the Beach

**Heartbroken**

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella arrived at school and the first thing she did was trip over a mop and bucket, and cut her arm on the sharp handle of the plastic bucket. _Mmmm that felt good. Wait, what?!_ Gabriella was totally shocked at her reaction and just moved on. She had bags under her eyes because she did _not_ sleep solidly last night and didn't wash her eye make up off so she did look rather gothic.

She arrived at homeroom, on time for once, and took her normal seat at the back, thank god she wasn't surrounded by her friends…well not her friends, I guess she would have to call them ex-friends.

"Good morning young thespians!" Ms. Darbus yelled as she dramatically came into the classroom, "we will be playing a game today, we are saying what we want right at this moment. And _please_ leave them clean! Especially you Mr. Danforth" she said and everyone laughed. Gabriella knew she would have laughed if she wasn't excluded, but she was, she didn't smile, not even a twitch of the mouth. "Mr. Baylor, what do you want right now?" Darbus asked.

"Some of my cookies" he said, the class laughing again.

"Very well, Kelsi? What do you want?"

"Umm, to write the tune down that has been stuck in my head" she replied, humming the tune.

"Gabriella Montez, what do you want?" she asked, every member of the gang whipped their heads around to hear her answer, but she seemed to be day dreaming out the window and didn't hear. "Miss. Montez?" Darbus repeated.

"Oh yes, sorry, what?" she asked and heard Taylor and Sharpay giggle and Gabriella rubbed her temple. And looked out that window again.

"What do you want right now?"

"To set fire to this school so the fire alarm goes off and I can go home without being noticed" she said casually while resting her head in her hand still looking out the damn window. She looked back at the class who were staring at her blankly, the whole gang with their mouths open. Even Ms. Darbus was speechless. Gabriella's eyes scattered the room, "did I just say that out loud?" she asked and each person nodded their heads simultaneously. _Shit_.

"Would you like to say the _second_ thing you want right now?" Ms. Darbus said. Was she blind? Has she not noticed each morning Gabriella has been alone at the back of the classroom? _Surely_ she would realize that perhaps Gabriella wanted her friends back and to be happy again and for everything to go back to normal. _I want my boyfriend and my friends back._

"I want something back and I want to kill someone" she said spitefully.

"Ms. Montez how about something more _appropriate_" Darbus said. _Jesus does this woman ever give up?_ Gabriella thought.

"I can't think of anything" Gabriella answered.

"Miss. Montez surely th-"

"No! There is nothing! I can't think of a thing! I don't want anything other than the things I had just SAID!" Gabriella said standing up, shocking the whole class. She couldn't stay in the class any longer after saying that so she shakily and as fast as she possibly could, picked up her things and trudged out. "By the way Ms. Darbus? Gabriella Montez is present" she said and walked out of the room slamming the door.

"Gabriella?" the teacher asked, but no response from Gabriella, "Gabriella!" the teacher repeated.

"Oh, what?" Gabriella said sitting upright quickly.

"Do you know the answer?" she asked. Gabriella would usually try and cover herself if this kind of situation arose, but today she just couldn't be bothered.

"Nope" she said and almost the whole class gasped.

"Do you not know the answer or haven't you been listening" the teacher quizzed her.

"Both. But if I had been listening I probably wouldn't know the answer either" Gabriella replied, and immediately the whole class broke out in chatter wondering what the hell was going on with her. Except for Troy, who was sitting at the very back. And all of a sudden the bell went. _THANK GOD! _Gabriella thought, and bolted out of the room without another word leaving the teacher shocked. It was time for lunch and this time Gabriella had actually packed something. A bread roll and an apple. She walked into the cafeteria with her bag and lunch and spotted her old table, which was actually empty. _I have every right to sit there just like the others._ She said and walked over. She stepped over the seat ready to sit down, but saw the gang walking over talking amongst themselves, but they stopped once they spotted Gabriella. _Should I move?_ Gabriella thought, she felt extremely intimidated at that very moment. But she wouldn't give in, she dumped her bag on the table and plonked herself right down on the seat and just stared at the others. _Maybe they will join me?_ But no, they just left. Gabriella was going to have to get used to being totally ignored and alone.

She finished her lunch, but there was no one to talk to, and since the gang was only sitting one table away it didn't really help. "Nail polish!" she whispered when she looked at her right hand which was still blank whereas her left hand had black nails. She reached into the front pocket of her bag and pulled out the nail polish she dumped in there last night, bent down, concentrated her heart out and began to paint.

"What's Gabriella doing?" Kelsi whispered so Gabriella couldn't hear.

"I'm not too sure" Sharpay said, raising her head so she could try to see.

"She's putting nail polish on" Troy answered their question finally. "Black. Very emo" he said and the table snickered which Gabriella heard. It was a malicious laugh which meant they were snickering at her. Gabriella just moved further around the table so her back was facing them – she didn't want to hear it. At least she had something to look forward to………detention. N-O-T

Gabriella was walking down the hallway to her locker to grab some water, but she saw Troy and Taylor just chatting to each other. Fantastic, this was not going to be pleasant, and there was someone standing right in front of her locker as well. "Excuse me, can I…get into my locker?" Gabriella said quietly. The girl turned around and who did it turn out to be? Eloise.

"Oh am I in your way?" Eloise said in a snobbish tone.

"Y-Yes, I just need to get some water" Gabriella replied.

"They are called bubblers" Eloise snapped back.

"Look all it takes is one step" Gabriella said.

"Alright" so Eloise moved but 'accidently' tripped on someone bag which was lying on the floor and she fell right onto Troy, "oh oops!! I'm so sorry Troy!" Eloise said turning her head deviously to Gabriella who was feeling very jealous, who wouldn't? This was her ex boyfriend! The one _Gabriella_ should be with. Then Gabriella's jealousy turned to sadness and she felt rather ill, and the feeling was getting worse and worse. She walked aimlessly down the hallway taking deep breaths and trying to shake the sick feeling from her stomach, but it just kept building up and up and up. She ran to the bathroom closest to her and _just_ managed to get into a cubicle and be sick in the toilet. Her head was spinning badly, she flushed the toilet and leant against the cubicle door holding her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes tightly and felt the tears seep through. She hated this, and she never really had feelings of hate for anyone or anything. She just wanted to close her eyes and disappear.

Gabriella walked into detention to see Troy was already sitting down, Taylor hadn't arrived yet. She just desperately wanted him back! And all her friends. She wanted to apologize, yet she knew she hadn't done anything wrong so she had no need to. It should be _them_ apologizing, but Gabriella just couldn't wait that long, and since she wasn't going to say sorry it was a lose/lose situation.

"Gabriella what are you staring at for god's sake?" Troy had suddenly asked snapping Gabriella out of her little daydream.

"Huh? Oh, sorry" she muttered and went to sit at the desk closest to the door.

"Can I ask you a question Gabriella?" Troy said and Gabriella got her hopes up.

"Sure"

"Why the hell are you wearing black nail polish and daggy clothes?" he asked and Gabriella felt like lifting up a heavy shovel and smacking it right in his face.

"Why not?" Gabriella said and turned back around not wanting to hear anything more.

"You look ridiculous and emo" Taylor said as she walked in the door and Gabriella looked up at her.

"Do you really have a problem with my appearance right now" she said, "or are you just trying to harass me over anything?" Gabriella said and they didn't reply, "That's what I thought" she said.

"Don't talk to us Gabriella, and you _do_ look retarded" Taylor said.

"Listen _TAYLOR"_ Gabriella said emphasizing the 'Taylor' since she didn't want Gabriella to call her Tay anymore, "its one thing to ditch me for no reason but it's quite another to insult me like that, and it's also offensive to people who really _are_ retarded, you have _always_ said that!" Gabriella yelled, putting Taylor in her place. "Quickly Troy. Save her from her embarrassment" Gabriella said, and before she could control herself, tears started to slip down her face again. She buried her head in her arms and tried to stay calm and not move. She didn't want the others to see her cry right now.

"This is a taste of your own medicine" Taylor said smugly.

"I just want my friends back" Gabriella whispered to them.

"Friends?" Troy said, "Well if you are referring to us then you won't be getting them back" he added.

"Troy. When everyone disagreed with you wanting to cheat on that test, who told you where a good place to hide your notes was? And Taylor, when you wanted to learn how to knit, who showed you how to work the needles?" Gabriella said desperately, maybe saying that would get them back to their senses.

"You knit?" Troy asked Taylor.

"Yes shut up" she whispered back.

"Gabriella every word that has come out of her mouth has been a complete lie. We don't know you at all" Troy said.

"You do! It's me! It's always been me, nothing has been fake!"

"Well Gabriella you're acting all weird and wearing black, now that you don't have us it seems as though your true colours are starting to show through" Taylor said.

"What colours?" Troy added.

"Look, these were just the closest clothes to me this morning and it's just BLACK NAIL POLISH! That doesn't mean my entire personality has been thrown out the window!!" Gabriella almost yelled.

"They are all little signs honey" Taylor said and Gabriella made a face.

"Oh don't call me that Taylor; do you want me to go around calling you sweetie? I don't _think_ so" Gabriella replied. "Look, if I had really done anything wrong and I apologized, would you even accept it?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope. What you have done is too wrong" Troy answered.

"Fine" Gabriella said and plonked herself down in her seat stubbornly, not talking to them.

-

-

-

Half a week went by and it was finally the weekend. Gabriella slept in to 2pm. She walked out the front to get the mail but saw Nick skating by.

Before she could think it through she called out to him, "Nick!" she said and he turned around to face her.

"Gabriella" he said smiling and walking over to her, flipping his skateboard into his hand as usual. "How are you?" he asked.

"Good. You?" she asked back.

"Not too bad"

"Listen, do you do anything other than skate around?" Gabriella asked, "sorry I didn't mean to sound rude"

"It's all cool. Mainly I do. Don't really get along with my family, or I just hang around near the skate park"

"Do you go to school?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course. I go to that public school all the way down the end of this street, the small one? The dodgy one" he said.

"Oh yeah…I know" Gabriella said. When she heard a car approaching, she instinctively looked to see who it was, and it was Troy. Great, well Gabriella was glad that she was seen talking to another boy.

"You just get out of bed did you?" he asked, "Gabriella?" he said. He noticed she was looking at the car and he looked too, it was that dude Gabriella was talking to on her run when he saved her, so he just let her stare.

"Sorry what??" she asked

"Did you just get out of bed?" he asked.

"What makes you think that?" she asked and she noticed he began to grin. Gabriella looked down to see herself in short pajama shorts and a singlet top with her hair looking a total mess. "Oh my god!" she said and she bolted inside leaving Nick laughing, however rather sad considering he was going to invite her to the beach that afternoon, even though they have had no more than one real conversation.

That afternoon, Gabriella was disappointed because she had nothing to do, particularly seeing it was a beautiful day. So she thought up an idea, so she decided to go for a run along the beach in the end. It was an hour's drive to the beach but it was such a beautiful day and the sun was setting across the horizon, and Gabriella's mum had left her a shitload of money which she could use for petrol. All the way there she was listening the new Lady GaGa album until she finally reached the beach. She put a singlet top over her sports top because it was a bit cold and headed down to the beach and began to run. It was perfect, since it was too late for anyone to be there. It wasn't too dark and not too light. She was listening to Stuck on You by Stacie Orrico. _Great, the chorus represents my fucking life almost. _

_Every now and then_

_When I'm all alone_

_I'd be wishing you would call me on the telephone_

_Say you want me back_

_But you never do_

_I feel like such a fool – there's nothing I can do_

_I'm such a fool for you_

_I can't take it_

_What am I waiting for?_

_My heart's still breaking_

_I miss you even more_

_And I can't take it!_

_The way I could before_

_I hate you but I love you, I can't stop thinking of you_

It was almost embarrassing that she was listening to that song. Gabriella took her earphones out when she thought she heard some laughing and chatter. _Holy Jesus._ Gabriella saw the entire gang lying at the top of the beach on the sand about 20 meters away from her. Her heart started to beat fast; she had totally forgotten they were going to the beach today! She was going to turn back, but she really wanted to continue her run, so she stuffed her earphones back in her ears and continued on as if she didn't see them. Sharpay had spotted her and nudged the others and pointed to her running. Troy had noticed she had gotten thinner, seeing the leggings she was wearing were tight and it was clear her ankles were tiny. Troy's heart skipped a beat when Sharpay said it was Gabriella, he just thought it was someone else and he tried to convince himself he wasn't worried and that he didn't care. Whereas Eloise couldn't be happier. She was seeing the entire situation was affecting Gabriella badly.

Gabriella reached the wharf and walked all the way down the end breathing heavily. She rested her hands on her hips and closed her eyes as she felt the breeze through her hair. She sat down and took her shoes and socks off, getting all the sand out. She heard squealing and laughing and looked over to see her group all running into the water and boy did Troy look sexy topless. But he had Eloise thrown over his shoulder. She wished she could go into the water too. "You know something…fuck it" Gabriella said. She pulled off both her shirts and her leggings so she was left in her black bra and black boy shorts. Troy was laughing with Eloise until he double looked over at Gabriella. My god, she was a silhouetted beauty. He saw her gracefully dive in the water and resurface, running her fingers through her hair. _Stop it Troy_, he thought, and turned his attention back to the gang, especially Eloise.

Gabriella just swam around and got back on the wharf to dive in again…simply because it was fun and high up. This time when she dived in, she felt the edge of her boy shorts getting caught on something. She dived too close to the wharf and they latched onto a nail sticking out of the wooden pole underwater. She tried to get them off but it was really stuck, before she could think she was losing her breath, instinctively she went to resurface, but _der!_ He underwear was stuck and she felt herself swallow water and everything around her seemed to become hazy…until she managed to feel someone wrap their arms around her.

**Alright, 20 more reviews and the next chapter shall be posted which I am working on right now!**


	7. Beach and Booze

**Heartbroken**

**Chapter 7**

Gabriella felt the arms around her waist, they felt strong and for a moment the dizziness disappeared. She felt the fresh, dry air hit her face when she was hoisted out of the water and gently heaved up the stairs of the wharf and laid down on the wooden surface.

"Gabriella?" the voice said. Her eyes were still closed but as soon as she opened them she coughed water out of her mouth and breathed in and out very heavily. She felt someone move the wet strands of hair that were stuck to her face out of the way and she finally managed to make out who the person was. Nick. Nick had…saved her life.

"N-Nick?" she stuttered.

"Yeah"

"What are you doing here" she said starting to sit up but Nick put his hand on her shoulder.

"Take it easy" he said helping her slowly sit up. "I was coming down to the beach to just go for a dip. I was going to ask you to join me before but you ran inside"

"Oh. Because I just got out of bed" she said chuckling, and Nick joined in.

"Precisely"

"Did you just save my life?" She asked

"Well if you didn't resurface in time, then I guess so" he said and Gabriella instinctively reached up to give him a hug, it was rather difficult because she was slightly out of breath, but she did it anyway. She felt his hands on her bare back and it felt quite weird and uncomfortable, but nice at the same time.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear.

"Well I saw you dive in and didn't resurface in time so I figured you needed saving. In fact I saw that other guy just there jogging over but he wasn't going to get to you in time" he said pointing to Troy.

"What's going on here?" a female voice said and Gabriella and Nick both stood up.

"Sharpay" Gabriella said.

"Yes. Sharpay, well done. What the hell just happened?" Sharpay asked.

"Why the hell do you care?" Gabriella replied.

"Well, it kind of looked as though you were drowning" Sharpay said arrogantly.

"I'm fine. Nick just helped me" Gabriella snapped back. She saw Troy running towards them all and looked at how his abs, his arms, his chest and every other body part moved when he ran. She looked at Nick who had a _very_ nice body, then back at Troy's. Nobody's body could beat Troy's.

"Who are you?" Sharpay asked, looking at him like an insect, that had to be squashed very quickly. Gabriella noticed that Troy was paying strong attention and waiting for his reply.

"Nick" he replied, copying Sharpay's bitchy tone.

"Nick _what_?" Sharpay asked back.

"Nick Colsin"

"How do you know Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Why do you guys care all of a sudden?! You hate me remember!! And when someone new walks into my life you want to know every breaking detail, you need to know each bit of gossip. Because you're nosy and are maliciously attacking my integrity right now. Gossip is like your stable Sharpay, if you didn't have it you would kill yourself" Gabriella said. She grabbed her shoes and the rest of her gear and ran all the way back to her car, even leaving Nick with them, but she didn't care. She sat in her car and slammed the door, resting her head back on the headrest.

After about 10 minutes, Gabriella decided to put the keys in the ignition and leave the beach car park. About half way up the almost deserted road, she saw headlights come up behind her. _Great_, someone from the gang was behind her, but she didn't recognize the car. "That bitch" Gabriella said for no reason, she knew it was Eloise's car. She vaguely remembered seeing Eloise get in a car like that and when she saw the high beams go on in her rear vision she knew it was her. She squinted her eyes trying to block out the brightness of the lights behind her, my god she was getting pissed off. So Gabriella put her foot on the break so she was crawling along at 20 kilometers per hour, and that pissed of Eloise a lot. Eloise flashed her lights at her which Gabriella grinned at. And much to Gabriella's delight, she saw the faintest tint of lights coming over the hill, she knew a car would come over that hill soon so she kept crawling along at 20 km's until she was completely _sure_ Eloise was ready to take over. _Now_ Gabriella thought so she totally stopped the car and just as she had planned, Eloise began to overtake but Gabriella sped off, leaving Eloise having to swerve back into the lane, avoiding the approaching car.

"God that BITCH!" Eloise squealed hitting the steering wheel.

"I'll say" Sharpay added in the passenger's seat.

-

-

Gabriella arrived back at her house at 7:14pm. She ran up to her room and began to sob on her bed – she never thought she would say it, but right now she just hated life. She hated it more than anything. She brought herself to sit up and go downstairs to get something to eat, she was feeling rather hungry. She looked through her fridge but noticed there was hardly anything there, then she looked over at the pile of cash that she had stupidly left on the table – she hadn't spent any yet, except for petrol, nothing on food. She began to panic, usually she wouldn't panic in any situation like this, but she rushed around like crazy looking through drawers and cupboards to find any food. She finally came to a cupboard that was next to the cupboard underneath the sink, she pulled it open and saw the alcohol that her mum stored. Not because she was an alcoholic, just for certain occasions. She pulled out a large bottle of Vodka and placed it on the bench.

_Flashback_

"_Hi Gabriella" a 12 year old girl said as she approached Gabriella sitting on a seat eating her sandwhich._

"_Hey Mandy. How are you?" a 12 year old Gabriella said._

"_I'm not good" she replied. _

"_What's wrong Mandy?" Gabriella asked. _

"_It's my mum" _

"_Is she drinking that ...…gooey stuff again?" Gabriella said. _

"_Alcohol? Yes" Mandy replied. _

"_Why does she do it?" Gabriella asked. _

"_She says it takes away the pain"_

_End flashback_

Gabriella thought back on that memory and decided to test that theory. She unscrewed the lid of the Vodka and brought the bottle up to her mouth. She poured some of the liquid into her mouth and swallowed. She almost spat the stuff out and first, it was so strong! But she resisted, and swallowed. She coughed a few times and put her hand to her chest. She calmed down and without realizing, she took another swig, and then another one, and one more. Soon enough, before Gabriella could comprehend what was happening, she ended up sitting on her bed upstairs in her bedroom. She wasn't thinking straight, obviously it was the effects of the alcohol, but she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Th-that's good e-enough" she said, slurring her words. She screwed the cap back on the vodka and dropping down on her bed. She began to slip into sleep, and as she did, the bottle slid out of her hand and landed right in her school bag (yes cliché I know!)

The next morning, Gabriella woke up with a slight headache and felt extremely groggy. She sat up to a sitting position but almost fell off her bed so she lay back down again. "Damn chem. homework!" she said, remembering she had a lot to do, so she dragged herself out of the bed and literally crawled to her desk on her hands and knees, reaching for her chemistry books. The entire day, Gabriella spent doing her chemistry homework which she was sure was a total and utter disgrace and also sleeping. She was surprised and quite happy that she could sleep solidly during the day to make up for her lack of rest during the past week.

Finally, at a very slow speed, Monday morning came and Gabriella actually woke up in time to get to school. She walked to the bathroom and looked at her hair and face, although she was a very pretty girl and always would be no matter what state she was in, she felt disgusting. She quickly stripped off her clothes and had a shower, washing her hair and smelling sweet. She half dried herself and went to her room wrapped in a towel looking for some clothes. She grabbed her black skinny jeans and pulled them on, doing up the zip and buttoning up the button, but something was wrong. "Am I missing a belt?" she asked herself. Gabriella never wore a belt with these jeans, "I never wear belts" she repeated again. It seemed as those Gabriella needed something to keep these on her. She was losing some weight, which can be alright, but she was losing it at a far too fast pace. She chucked the jeans off and just pulled on some leggings and ran to her mums room to grab a huge grey Texas University jumper. She looked in the mirror, and she still looked a mess. "Makeup will help" she said and rushed to her mum's bathroom, not bothering to go back all the way down the hall to use hers, and began to apply eyeliner and mascara and a tiny bit of blush. "Okay done" she said taking one last look at herself and literally bolted out of her mum's room, into hers, grabbing her back, flinging it over her shoulder and racing downstairs to the car. And she was off. Lucky there were no cop cars around, because she would have been pulled over for speeding, no doubt about it.

Gabriella finally got to school and parked in the area she always does. She reached for her bag in the passengers seat and got out of the car, locking it. She turned around to walk to home room, feeling good for being on time, but was shocked to the bone when she faced something pretty damn shocking!

**Okay you guys know what to do!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	8. The Bottle of Water

**Heartbroken **

**Chapter 8**

Gabriella just stared at the sight, they hadn't seen her yet. She pressed herself back against the car door and slid down pursing her lips and shutting her eyes tight. She couldn't look up, she couldn't open her eyes. Her mouth went dry and her lips stayed harshly pressed together. She squeezed her bag to her chest, seeing her ex boyfriend, the one she loved, edge down to Eloise and place a tender kiss on her lips. And it didn't look raunchy either, it looked sweet and gentle – the kind of kisses her and Troy shared. Jealousy and anger rushed through her body like a tidal wave. She felt like screaming! She got up and raced to the doors, pretty sure Troy saw her, but she didn't care. She ran to the closest bathroom, locking the main door and locking herself in a cubicle.

"I can't do this anymore" she said to herself. She opened her bag to grab her bottle of water but that bottle of vodka fell out onto the floor with a clunk. She looked down at it and noticed she had drank a fair bit on Sunday. She took off the lid and drank as much as she could until tears seeped from her eyes and couldn't drink anymore. Her throat was burning and her stomach felt as though it was churning up. Her head felt awful and she began to cry badly from the effect the alcohol had on, it felt so unpleasant. Until the burning sensation went away slightly, she took another sip but spat it out when she heard knocking on the door.

"Hello?! I need to get into the bathroom!" a bitchy voice said, and Gabriella recognized it to be Sharpay. Gabriella had always just rolled her eyes and smiled when Sharpay was bitchy and rude, but now since she was the one being attacked it, she didn't want to roll her eyes and smile. She wanted to roll her eyes and scream.

Gabriella quickly shoved the bottle back in her bag and stood up, but almost fell down if it wasn't for the wall that she crashed in to.

"What the hell is going on in there! I can't go to East High without putting on this makeup!!" she said again bashing on the door. The bathroom Gabriella was the one just inside the doors, so basically you weren't even in school yet.

Gabriella fumbled with the lock on her door and heaved herself out. She looked in the mirror and her jaw dropped. Her eye makeup was _way_ too dark! _Oh my god! I used my mum's makeup!_ Gabriella's mum's eyes weren't as deep and gorgeous as Gabriella's so she needed darker eye makeup to accentuate them. Her face looked pale and hollow. But once again, she wasn't ugly, she just looked sick. And her outfit didn't really help. She took a deep breath, preparing herself to speed walk straight past Sharpay. She shakily put her hand on the door handle, unlocked the door and came face to face with Sharpay, her clever plan didn't really work.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

"No, it's the great and powerful Oz" Gabriella snapped and pushed right past her. Sharpay watched Gabriella leave. Her frame looked very fragile and she look malnourished, but Sharpay just shrugged it off, trying to shake any feeling from her mind.

Gabriella walked down the hallway not feeling so good, to homeroom. She walked in to get a bizarre stare from Ms. Darbus.

"Uh, hi?" Gabriella said to her, so she would stop staring.

"Hello Miss. Montez. Would you like to take a seat?" Darbus said, now that Gabriella was late to homeroom which she was very disappointed about.

"Do I have a choice?" Gabriella replied and sat down at the back, glaring at Troy on the way.

"Umm, Gabriella would you like to take part in the upcoming carnival?" Darbus asked.

"Carnival?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you would have known that if you weren't late to home room and a lot of your other classes"

"Well sorry, what kind of take part?" Gabriella asked again.

"Being in charge of something such us fund raisers, ticket collecting for rides, organizing food, working in the cotton candy cart, the ferri-"

"Yeah alright I get it. No thank you" Gabriella snapped.

"Dude, drop the tude" Taylor said out the corner of her mouth and Gabriella felt another tear slip out of the side of her eye. Just at that moment Eloise came bounding in to homeroom also late.

"May I asked why you are late Eloise?" Ms. Darbus demanded.

"I'm so sorry, I was talking to my boyfriend, we got caught up" she said giggling as she went to take a seat. She crossed her legs so almost half her ass was seen in her tiny skirt. Eloise purposely looked at Gabriella with narrow eyes and Gabriella felt like throwing a brick at her precious head. Gabriella plopped her head down in her arms and closed her eyes, wanting to avoid anyone staring at her or wondering what was wrong with her.

"May I help you?" Gabriella heard Darbus say, but she didn't think anything of it.

"Yeah, is Gabriella Montez in this class?" the voice said and Gabriella's looked up and stuck her head forward.

"Ryan?" she mimed to herself. Ryan casually walked in the class and to Gabriella's desk, everyone's eyes on him. Particularly Eloise.

"Is this yours?" he asked, holding out a locket, "I figured it might be seeing it has your picture in it, and someone elses"

"_Excuse_ me!" Ms. Darbus yelled, "may I ask who you are, what you are doing here and why you feel it's perfectly alright to walk in here, _un_invited and unwelcome" she added.

"I'm just giving her something yeah?" Nick said pushing his hat up so he could see her "I thought I might give it t you know because it seems kind of special…didn't want you panicking to death over it"

"Thank you so much!" She said patting his hand, "but you better go or Darbus will chuck a sh…get angry with you" Gabriella said a bit too loud.

"Bye everybody" Nick said holding his arms in the air. Everyone chattered and a few girls were commenting on how hot he was.

"Gabriella is that your boyfriend??" a girl called Sarah asked.

"No"

"Well who is he?" another girl, Amy asked.

"He's a friend" Gabriella said

"Is he-"

"He's a FRIEND!" Gabriella repeated, "is it that hard to understand?" she said before minding her own business again. _So some carnival is coming up_ she thought. She looked around the room and managed to read a cool looking poster on the wall, promoting the carnival. _This Saturday, 7pm, raising money for the prom. You've GOT to be kidding me. Prom??_

Stupidly, _extremely_ stupidly, Gabriella pulled out the bottle of vodka totally forgetting she was in class and had a sip.

"GABRIELLA!!!" Ms. Darbus yelled. "What the hell do you think you are doing??" she said, almost losing her mind at Gabriella. Gabriella quickly put the lid on the bottle. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god HOW ACAN I BE SO STUPID!!! _Gabriella thought, starting to panic.

"I-I-It's water" she said.

"It certainly is _not_" Darbus said.

"It is I swear!"

"Well then" Ms. Darbus said starting to calm down, "do you mind if I have a sip?" she said and this is when Gabriella began to agonize.

"I'm sick. And I don't share" she said.

"Well I might just have a smell" Ms. Darbus said beginning to walk over to poor Gabriella. Before Darbus reached her table, Gabriella grabbed everything and ran out of the classroom as fast as possible, but being the extremely 'lucky' girl she was, she bumped right into Troy, dropping the bottle and having it shatter and spill vodka all over the floor. Gabriella tried to speak but could get no words out of her mouth, so she kept running to another bathroom. Troy was very shocked, but he just walked into the classroom, not realizing he stepped on the 'water'.

"Dude, what the hell is this?" Troy asked, noticing that it was sticky on his shoe.

"It certainly isn't water" Ms. Darbus said quickly pressing her finger on the floor and smelling it. Troy lowered his brow then his eyes widened, he ran to the door to see if he could see her, but she was gone. _Gabriella never drinks_ he thought.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was again sitting in a toilet cubicle on top of the toilet, holding her knees to her chest so no one could see her feet, silently crying her eyes out. "How could I be so stupid?" she said. She knew that the alcohol situation would be taken up with Mr. Matsui and she would be called out of class. "I'm gonna stay here" Gabriella said, leaning backwards, but spotted something blue and green on the floor.

**Do you guys think I'm going to fast with this story.**

**Let me know!**

**Review review reviewsssss!!!**


	9. Knight in Shining Armor

**Heartbroken **

**Chapter 9**

Gabriella looked at the blue and green plastic _thing_ on the ground and began to shake. She knew what it was, and only one thing sprung to her mind. She closed her eyes and imagined her bringing the razor blade to her wrist and hurting herself. The image of blood trickling down her arm made her gasp and she snapped open her eyes, only to reach down and pick it up, staring at the cubicle door the whole time, trying to thing she wasn't doing it. Gabriella pulled her sleeve up and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and breathed in deeply. She placed the razor on her wrist and instead of going up, she pushed the razor sideways. At first she didn't feel anything, but a quick stinging sensation sprung to her wrist and she saw little red lines appear and more and more blood appeared. She just stared at her blood stained wrist and didn't do a thing, except do it again, and again until there were 9 thin red lines on her wrist. She was in agony, but her life was agony. After a while, the sensation of having blood running down her arms was amazing, it made Gabriella feel alive, especially seeing she was numb. It made her realize she was still human.

She began to cry and she bit her bottom lip as she looked up to the ceiling, holding her arm tightly, trying to stop the bleeding, but she saw the blood seep through her fingers. "Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this" she whispered.

"Doing what?" a voice said and Gabriella got such a fright she fell off the toilet and knocked the plastic toilet paper holder on the floor, "what the hell is going on in there?" she said. It was Taylor. _Shit! Taylor!!_ Gabriella pinched her noise and began to speak.

"Sorry, I've just gotten off a flight and have diarrhea" she said, sounding like someone totally different who had a cold.

"Eww!" Taylor squeaked. Gabriella heard the door shut and she relaxed. Gabriella looked at the mess she made with the toilet paper. She thought fast and grabbed the roll and rolled it around her wrist over and over and over again until no blood seeped through. She took her hair elastic out of her hair, letting her black locks fall over her pale face, and fastened the toilet paper in place. She yanked down her sleeve and opened the cubicle door, making sure no one else was in there.

"My god" she said as she looked at her face. Letting her hair down made her look even more emo and depressed. She lifted her arm up to run her fingers through it but she winced, stretching the new marks was _not_ a good idea! "Shit!" she whispered.

"Gabriella Montez?" a voice was heard coming from the door. "Miss Montez are you in here?" it was obviously a teacher. A million thoughts raced through her head, _ohmygodamIintroublewhatamigoingtodoThisissobadMatusiwillkillmeiwillgetexpelled!!!_ She thought all at once.

"Y-Yes?" Gabriella stuttered. She would be found sooner or later.

"Follow me please" the voice all of a sudden became stern and Gabriella recognized it belonging to Mrs. March, one of the science teachers and Gabriella had not the faintest bloody clue how she had found out. She took her to Matsui's office where she sat down waiting for him to arrive. _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!!!!!!!_ She kept repeating over and over again.

"Ah Gabriella" Mr. Matsui said as he walked in the office.

"Hi" Gabriella whispered solemnly.

"So I hear you had a little bit of trouble with Ms. Darbus and what you were drinking" he said and Gabriella just nodded.

"Yes…"

"Gabriella, alcohol in school is a very serious issue and w-"

"Look if you're going to expel can you just cut to the chase? Save your speech on all that crap I already know about" Gabriella said and Mr. Matsui could really tell she was having problems right now.

"Gabriella you have not been yourself lately. Teachers have commented on your grades and your appearance is changing and we are all worried about your health at the moment. And I am not going to expel you" he said and Gabriella relaxed. As long as she wasn't going to get expelled and have to be sent to another school with a bad reputation, she was happy to sit and tune out while Mr. Matsui went on with his shrink talk.

-

-

-

"Do you understand all this Gabriella?" he said waiting for Gabriella's reply, who had actually been picking at her nails the entire time and trying to disguise the pain she felt in her wrists so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"What? Oh yes, sorry yes, yes. Yes I do"

"So what are you going to do?" he asked, _okay I can panic now_.

"Umm…" Gabriella looked above the principle's head to see a sign on counseling, she may as well give it a shot. "See a councilor?" she asked.

"Precisely" he replied and Gabriella let go of the huge breath she was holding in her mouth. "And before you go Gabriella, may I ask who that young gentleman was that walked into homeroom?"

"Who Nick? He's just a friend returning something to me that I had lost. Bye, thanks for the chat" and Gabriella left the office before the principle could say anything else. Gabriella closed the door and when she turned around to head off to her next class she got bumped into…by Troy Bolton who accidently hit her books which bumped into her wrist, plus falling the ground. Gabriella almost squealed from the pain but bit her bottom lip to stop herself. Troy noticed her holding her wrist tightly and wondered if she had sprained it or something, but he just held his hand out – a man should never ditch a girl like that, whether they hated them or not. Gabriella looked at his outstretched hand and wondered if she should take it or not. She looked up at him and his neutral expression and she decided to ignore it. She got up on her own, glared at him and continued on her way.

"You don't have to be smug about it" Troy said after her rather loudly and Gabriella stopped and turned around and walked back towards him.

"Smug?? What about you Troy? What about your dimwit friends that used to be my _best_ friends!? I've never seen anymore more SMUG than you and your guys and more irritable, whiny and moody than Sharpay and Taylor!!"

"Well it seems as though you're in a foul assed mood" Troy said and Gabriella's jaw dropped.

"How _dare _you!! How dare you say that to me! I'm not in a foul assed mood, right now I am being myself! And I'm acting like this _because_ of you all! I haven't done anything wrong Troy. I thought you were my knight in shining armor… but I was wrong"

_Knight in shining armor…_the words played over and over in Troy's mind.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella and the gang were hanging out in the gym on a rainy day. Since the guys represented the school in sport, they were able to have access to the gym whenever they wanted and Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay decided to come with. _

_Sharpay was playing on the trampoline while Taylor was doing cartwheels all over the huge spring board and Gabriella was walking across one of the beams while Troy was holding her hand and keeping her balanced. _

"_I never actually realized how hard it was balancing across these things" Gabriella said. _

"_It's pretty tired doing cartwheels" Taylor laughed._

"_Well I'm perfectly fine" Sharpay said while jumping up and down._

"_Yeah you would be" Gabriella said and they all laughed. "Troy you can go play basketball if you want to, I can use me incredible balancing skills you know" she said and Troy looked over at Chad, Zeke and Jason playing a small game. _

"_No way, I'm very happy holding my girlfriend's hand" he said and saw Gabriella blush, "you're cute" he added and Gabriella grinned widely. As she went to spin around, her foot slipped while turning and she slipped. Forgetting Troy was right there to keep her safe, she thought she was going to fall, until she landed in two strong arms. Her favourite arms. She looked at him, rolled her eyes and laughed into his chest. "Come fair maiden, let us ride off into the sunset and live happily every after!" Troy said dramatically. _

"_Well aren't you my knight in shining armor" Gabriella said. _

"_I am and always will be" Troy said placing a soft kiss on her lips. _

_End flashback. _

It was almost as if the two were thinking of the same memory. Well Troy was, and since a tear slipped out of Gabriella's cheek, he thought she was thinking of it too, since it was such a fun day and vivid memory. As Gabriella spun around to leave, the razor she half heartedly put in her huge Texas University jumper pocket came flying out and landed at Troy's feet. She heard the small clank on the floor and turned around to see Troy staring at it. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ all Gabriella could do was bend down and whip it up in her hands.

"H-Hadn't saved in a w-while" Gabriella said nervously, _god please believe me_ she said in her mind as she turned to walk away. But Troy didn't. He knew Gabriella always waxed her legs, she _hated_ shaving. And plus why would she be doing it at school? He tried his hardest to believe nothing was happening.

Just as Troy and Gabriella were about 6 meters away from each other, Taylor began to talk on the speakers.

"_Hey everyone! Student body president Taylor here! Good news about Prom, this year the theme is…You're My Cinderella!!"_ and all students began to cheer in the hallways, _"now this doesn't mean you have to dress up as Prince Charming and Cinderella. You can just go elegant and prince like…you know what I mean!"_ and all the students nodded to themselves. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other. Gabriella was always Troy's princess…and Troy was always Gabriella's Knight. She would have loved to share the night with him.

"Troy! Troy! Troy!" a wicked female voice said. _Ugh! Go away for once Eloise!_ "We _have_ to organize prom" she said. _So she assumes Troy is just going to ask her?_ Gabriella thought. She watched intently, Troy looked over to her and little did she know he desperately just wanted to walk up to her and cup her precious face in his hands and say 'I love you, go with me', but he just couldn't. Not after what she's done anyway.

"Uh…yeah sure. We'll organize everything with everyone" he said and put his arm around her shoulder and left Gabriella. Who was she going to ask now?


	10. Welcome to the Jungle

**Heartbroken **

**Chapter 10**

Gabriella walked down her street, hands in her jacket pocket feeling very glum over the recent events that took place today. _What am I supposed to do now? _The theme for Prom sounded so awesome and she didn't plan on missing it for anything, but she just couldn't show up alone. She walked around the oval, but this time decided to go to the other side. Her mother always told her some dodgy people hung out around there, but right now, Gabriella didn't gave a rat's ass.

She walked down a small dirty pathway and through a small area of bush and trees until she reached what looked like a skate park and a half pipe. "Holy shit" Gabriella said. She saw lots of guys as young as 12 years old and as old as only 20.

"Gabriella?"

"Huh?" Gabriella said as she looked to her left.

"Hey" Nick said smiling. He was with his skateboard and took his helmet off, ready to have a chat to her. He was hot when he was…hot (in temperature!) "what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I can go" she said as she began to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"No, don't go you can stay" he said quickly and Gabriella smiled, "but really, what are you doing here?"

"Well I just decided to walk past the oval than around it all the time" she said.

"Well fair enough"

"So I take it you hang out here a lot?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said turning around to look at everything. "You want a turn?" he asked holding out his skateboard.

"No way! I'd kill myself!" she said laughing slightly.

"No you won't, not if I help you" he said and he grabbed her hand and led her down to the skate park, "can you stand on a skateboard and just roll a bit?" he asked and Gabriella nodded, "okay then" he said as he placed his board at the top of the tiniest hill ever. "Do you wanna try this?"

"Sure, what have I got to lose?" she said. She stood on the skateboard and pushed forward with her foot and rolled down the small hill back onto the flat surface.

"Like a glove" Nick said.

"You know there was always something I've wanted to do on a halfpipe" she said looking at the huge half pipe that about 3 guys were skating back and forwards on.

"What's that?"

"Slide down it" she said.

"Oh yeah, that's heaps of fun. Come on, lets go" he said and he led her over to the half pipe. "Everyone off! A friend of mine wants to do something!" Nick yelled.

"Nick no!" Gabriella said through gritted teeth.

"Relax, they're very welcoming guys"

"Anything for the lovely lady" one of them said, but this guy noticed she didn't look well. Gabriella walked up the steep steps with Nick and sat on the edge and Nick sat next to her.

"Seems scary when you're up here doesn't it?" he asked.

"It sure does" Gabriella added, "my god I don't want to do it now!" Gabriella said chuckling.

"C'monnnn" Nick said playfully. Suddenly, a thought came to Gabriella's mind. Prom. Maybe she could ask Nick?

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Okay, feel free to say no to this question and tell me to fuck off, but do you reckon…you could go to my prom with me?" she asked as she _immediately _pushed herself and slid down the half pipe with her eyes shut tight not giving him any chance to reply. She sat at the bottom, not moving once until she heard someone slide and stop near her.

"Absolutely" he said and Gabriella opened her eyes and grinned widely. He helped her down and looked in her eyes, "I'd be more than happy to go with you! Never been to a dance though…" he said.

"That's okay"

"Can I just ask, and don't take this the wrong way, but why aren't you going with anyone else from your school? I figured someone like you would know a lot of guys. I mean you're very pretty, you seem smart and confident and I like your personality" he said and Gabriella went a light shade of pink.

"Well my boyfriend dumped me and all my friends hate me" she said casually like a normal conversation.

"May I ask why?"

"Of course you can. But I can't give you an answer because I have absolutely _no_ idea why they hate me, I haven't done a thing wrong. And you know the guy I bumped into and you came to save my life that afternoon?"

"Oh yeah the dude and that chick" Nick said and Gabriella nodded.

"They are now dating" she said and Nick suddenly felt very bad for Gabriella.

"I'm sorry" he said and Gabriella shrugged.

"Nothing I can do anymore. I'm done begging for forgiveness" she said. "Oh and, the theme is You're My Cinderella"

"You got it" he said winking again.

Gabriella and Nick just sat off to the side for a while and chatted about anything they could think of. Gabriella was glad she had found a friend, just to talk to.

"Listen, I have to go now, can I have your number?" Gabriella asked looking at her watch.

"Sure" he said and they exchanged their phones and added both their cell's into it.

"I'll message you" she said and winked back to him when she left. As she walked home, she wondered when she could go looking for a dress. _This Saturday? Shit! No! That stupid carnival is on, god dammit!_ Gabriella really wasn't looking forward to that, but she had to go. Even if you said you had Scarlet Fever or the Plague, you would still have to go.

-

-

-

-

The day of the carnival came, and the marks on Gabriella's arm had gotten deeper and fresher, she was becoming thinner and bottles of alcohol had been getting scarcer and scarcer. She felt like total shit waiting in line for the Ferris wheel, particularly since Troy and the gang were behind her. She had put her hood over her head before they had even queued up after her, so she was at the hope they didn't know it was her, and since her body shape looked so different, she highly doubted they did.

"You ready young lady?" the man said, trying not to stare at her fragile frame and hollow looking face. Gabriella nodded and handed him his ticket. She thought being on the Ferris wheel would clear her mind. "You not going with anyone?" he asked.

"No, just alone"

"Lonely ride! Bucket 7!" he yelled out.

"Oh my god no!" she said, but it was too late. The man had just yanked Troy out of the line and almost pushed him in the seat.

"What the hell?" Troy said.

"A lady should never be alone" he said and pushed the bar down and the Ferris wheel began to spin. There was no escape. Gabriella's hood was still over her head, basically hoods had been over her head for the entire week. And Troy hadn't even recognized her yet.

"Jesus, the things people do these days" he said, trying to strike up conversation with the person. Troy was talking to her, but it didn't feel real, because to _him_, Gabriella was a total and utter stranger. "What's your name?" he asked. Gabriella couldn't escape him anymore. She turned to face him and Troy gasped. Her stared into her eyes, there was no twinkle like there used to be. The rosiness in her cheeks had changed to a hollow face. There was no happy, fresh look to her. Compared to her old self, she looked like the Grim Reaper. "G-Gabriella?" Troy stuttered. Gabriella didn't answer, she just turned around again, her face hidden by her hood. Troy's heart was thumping fast. He looked down at her ankles, they were tiny and she had painted her nails dark red. Gabriella always got a pretty pedicure. Her fingers had gotten skinnier as well, her entire body was absolutely microscopic! A part of Troy just wanted to wrap his arms around her and let her cry into his chest, but it seemed she had no tear ducts. Her face showed no emotion.

"I came here to clear my head. That's completely turned into shattered glass" she said in monotone.

"Gabriella you're sick" Troy said immediately.

"Oh really? Haven't looked at myself in the mirror for about a week" she said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid all I will do is punch it then I'll get glass stuck in my hands" she said strangely. Instinctively, Troy looked to her hands, and _just_ managed to see deep gashes on her wrists. _Shit shit shit shit_ he repeated over in his mind. His jaw clenched together and he began to shake. "Are you cold? You've got like 50 layers on. Maybe you're feeling sick from being away from your precious Eloise"

_You're more precious then she is_ he thought immediately, but he squeezed his eyes shut and stopped thinking. Gabriella closed her eyes as well and pictured what would be the perfect carnival. She saw herself and Troy on this very Ferris wheel, leaning towards each other and holding hands, while shouting out to Chad and Taylor on the cart in front and making kissing sounds at Zeke and Sharpay who were down on the ground. When Gabriella closed her eyes everything just went blank again. She felt eyes burning into her head through her hoodie.

"What?" she asked looking at him again, only to see him whip his head away.

"I don't know what to say"

"Then don't fucking say anything. Don't fucking talk to me, leave me alone" she said moving closer to the edge of the cart and looking out to the distance.

"Gabriella look at yourself, you're sick"

"I don't care Troy, and I'm not listening to you anymore" she said as she began to block him out. _God I just want to get out of here! _Gabriella thought desperately as Troy began to rant on. Gabriella looked down and was definitely going to jump out when she was close enough to the ground. _Come on come on COME ON!! Faster!_ And finally, she got close enough to the ground and began to crawl out.

"Gabriella, what the hell are you doing!" he said, but before he could even touch her, she had jumped and landed on her feet and jumped over the metal fence and out of his sight. "Holy shit" Troy said.

"Hey Troy!" Eloise said as she jumped in the same cart as Troy, "why the hell did that mean old man pull you away from me?" she asked.

"What? Oh…I dunno" Troy answered, his attention still on the walking Gabriella. As much as he denied it, Eloise was the last person Troy wanted to see. And to make things better, she began to make out with him, and out the corner of his eye, he saw Gabriella watching, and then run around a corner pulling her hood over her head.

"If the bucket's a rockin' don't a come a kn-kn-kn-knockin'!!!!" Chad yelled out, swinging the cart back and forth with Taylor in it. Troy and Eloise looked behind and saw him and began to laugh, but Troy's laugh was only half hearted. It would have been 100% real if Gabriella was there.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was walking aimlessly around the carnival kicking an empty coca cola can on the ground. "Are you going to pick that up?" an old teacher asked.

"No! I am not. I don't want to pick up other people's filthy rubbish, it could be diseased and I could get sick. I could get contaminated" Gabriella said, starting to really get sick of teachers demanding students to do petty things they could do themselves, but they are just too superior, "why can't you pick it up?" Gabriella asked.

"Miss. Montez! What has gotten into you lately? You are usually so level headed, but now I really have no idea who you are" the teacher said, and Gabriella knew she was right. She had a very good, sensible reputation at East High but now everybody seems to know she has been changing. Academically changing, changing in appearance and changing in attitude. But Gabriella didn't care. Finally, she was free of her irritating thoughts when her mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Gabriella! It's me Nick"_

"Who?"

"_Nick!!" _

"Oh! Hey Nick! I'm sorry, I'm at a carnival at the park raising money for the prom and it's really loud!"

"_I know, I'm here too! I came to the skate park but this massive circus was here!"_

"You are?? That's awesome! Can I meet you somewhere?"

"_Absolutely, where are you now? Let me guess, the dodgem cars!?"_

"Yeah!!"

"_You're probably standing there with one arm folded across your chest just moving on the spot"_

Gabriella looked down and she certainly did have one of her arms folded across her chest and she was slowly turning back and forwards slowly.

"_And you're probably looking down realising you are in fact doing all that!! And have also realized that I am in fact _watching_ you!!"_

And immediately Gabriella began to laugh and looked around for Nick but couldn't see him.

"_And now you're looking for me!!"_

"Nick where are you?!"

"I'm right here" he said popping up behind her. Gabriella turned around and saw him facing her. He was wearing black jeans, a nice shirt and a trucker hat and boy he looked good. In the meantime, Troy had spotted them talking and wondered who on earth this guy was, and yes. He felt jealousy throughout his body. He didn't like this dude. "So you're not afraid of heights are you?"

"No, why?" Gabriella asked. And Nick pointed to the big slide, "hell _yes_" Gabriella said and they ran over to the slide, with Troy and the gang watching them the whole time. As they both approached the stairs, Gabriella saw the sign saying _Single or Double Up_. She saw Nick grab two potato sacks (you know the ones they use for the giant slide), "no it's fine, we can go together, I never really liked going alone" she said.

"You sure?" he asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Sure"

"Alright then" he said and they both began to walk up the steep stairs.

"You two going together?" a rather overweight lady said to them, observing the one potato sack.

"Yep" Gabriella said. Nick put the potato sack on the flat surface at the top of the slide and Gabriella sat down first and Nick then got on, both of his legs on each side of Gabriella. He wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, and she felt totally fine with it.

"You ready?" he said happily.

"Go!" Gabriella said playfully and Nick pushed off and Gabriella let out a fun squeal as they went down and then laughed the entire way to the bottom. When Troy saw Nick's arm's wrapped around Gabriella's waist, he felt a massive surge of anger, jealousy, protectiveness, resentment and wanted to punch Nick to the floor. And the worst part was that Gabriella was enjoying herself. He felt a strong hand comfortingly squeeze his shoulder which he knew to belonged to Chad, Chad knew everything about Troy and almost everything he was feeling. He could read Troy like a book.

-

-

The next week came quickly and all the students were scattered around the hallway again. Gabriella was wearing a large polo shirt and short shorts which she needed a belt to hold up.

"Gabriella" Mr. Matsui said from behind her.

"Yes Principle Matsui?" Gabriella said in a perfect teachers pet voice, _just_ to piss him off.

"Would you like to come with me?" he asked gently.

"Do I have a choice?" she said and Matsui gave her a knowing look and Gabriella just followed him, "where are we going?"

"Mrs. Bilton, our nutritionist would like to have a word with you" he said.

"East High has a nutritionist?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Yes, East High does" he replied. They walked for about 2 minutes until they arrived at the physical education building, "Gabriella this is Mrs. Bilton" he said, introducing the two to each other.

"Nice to meet you" Gabriella said timidly.

"Nice to meet you too Gabriella" Mrs. Bilton replied and Mr. Matsui walked away, "would you like to take a seat?" she asked motioning Gabriella to sit down, and sitting down herself. So Gabriella nervously sat down and clutched her school books to her chest tighter. "Now Gabriella I would like to talk to you about your diet" she said and Gabriella rolled her eyes and began to squirm in her seat. "just relax, just tell me about your diet. Truthfully"

"Well, I don't know. I don't keep track" Gabriella said, she did _not_ want to be here.

"Well what meals have you eaten this week?" she asked and Gabriella's world began to shake and spin. Her eyes began to move at a rapid rate around the room and she started to shake, "Gabriella? Are you alright?" she asked and Gabriella just got up and zoomed out of the room, barging through the door and running down to the gym, needing a place to lie down. She spotted a big blue mattress above a bunch of other mattresses and climbed up and dropped down, sinking into the softness.

"Ahhh" she said, but shut her mouth tight when she heard basketballs bouncing and a bunch of rowdy, loud teenagers yelling amongst each other, "shit" she whispered under her breath.

"So you're taking Elly to prom Troy?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah who else would I be taking Zeke? Sharpay?" Troy answered.

"Good point. Did you ever consider asking…Gabriella?" Zeke asked and Gabriella's heart began to beat fast.

"Do you honestly reckon I would? Gabriella's a bitch remember?" Troy said, but having the words 'Gabriella' and 'bitch' in the same sentence made Troy feel sick. It felt awful coming out of his mouth, "but, you know it was sort of my instinct to ask her in the first place" he said and the others agreed, "I wonder what she's gonna wear"

"Who knows? Have you seen her lately? She looks as sick as a dog" Chad said, shooting a hoop. Gabriella was glad as hell they couldn't see her, she had sunk so far into the mattress. _A dog? Thanks…_Gabriella thought. They were comparing her to a fucking dog.

-

-

Another entire week had gone by and Gabriella had lost a couple of kilograms. She was walking to English until an arm yanked her into an empty classroom. "What the hell?" Gabriella said and the light switched on. "Sharpay?"

"Yes, Sharpay" Sharpay said, "look I dislike you, but it doesn't mean I'm going to sit around and watch you kill yourself"

"What are you talking about??" Gabriella asked.

"This is what I'm talking about!!" Sharpay almost ripped the hoodie off Gabriella's head and unzipped the jumper and yanked it off her. She harshly brushed Gabriella's hair behind her neck and yanked Gabriella's tracksuit pants down, (don't worry they had all just had gym and Sharpay new Gabriella was wearing shorts underneath). "Look at yourself! You are so sick! And me, being the lover of fashion and body image isn't going to take it!"

"Yeah well being _me,_ a person who is not into other girls, isn't going to stand half naked in front of a blonde bimbo like yourself" Gabriella said and quickly started to dress herself and exaggeratedly pulled the hood over her head, "leave me alone!" Gabriella yelled.

"Are you going to prom Gabriella?! Do you know what _everyone_ is going to be saying and thinking about you? 'Look at Gabriella Montez, she's _tiny_' 'wow Gabriella has gotten _so_ thin!' 'is Gabriella Montez anorexic?' That is what you're gonna get Gabriella!" Sharpay shouted.

"Yes I _am_ going to Prom! And I am going to enjoy my night! Haven't you always told people not to care what others say and think about them? Well that's what I will be doing! And have fun in your most likely skanky Cinderella dress" Gabriella said and began to march out of the room.

"The theme changed Gabriella" Sharpay said calmly. (don't worry, she isn't lying, it really did change lol)

"What?" Gabriella asked

"It changed to Welcome to the Jungle"

"When?"

"This morning, Darbus announced it in homeroom, but of course _you_ were probably in bed sleeping, drinking your life away" Sharpay said. And at that, Gabriella swung her hand in the air and sent it right across Sharpay's face. Sharpay squealed and looked up at Gabriella, "I have no idea who you are" she said and walked out of the room with her hand at her cheek.

_I have no idea who you are_. Gabriella dropped back against the wall and slid down, her hands covering her face as she began to cry. The only thing she could do to get her mind off things was to message Nick and tell him the Prom theme had changed.

PROM NIGHT

Gabriella had used some of the money her mum left her to get her hair and makeup done. She was looking at herself once last time in the mirror until she heard the doorbell ring.

"Nick" she said quietly. She was quite surprised at herself, because she was feeling very excited to be going with him! She thought she might feel sad, seeing Troy was going with someone else. Gabriella slowly walked down the stairs, trying not to trip on her heels and put her hand on the door handle. For a moment, it was as if she didn't want to open it, and just wanted to run upstairs and climb into bed and forget about the entire night. _No, I can't do that. _So Gabriella turned the door knob and revealed Nick standing there with his hands in his pockets, wearing a black suit with a green tie (for the jungle theme) with his sleeves slightly rolled up and boy he looked sexy! (Just think of Ryan Sheckler at his hottest)

"Wow, you look pretty incredible!" Nick said sincerely and Gabriella blushed.

"Well you pretty sexy yourself" she said. Just realizing what she said, she turned around to grab her purse cursing herself inside her mind. She turned back around and linked her arm through his, only to see a black stretch limo waiting there. "Nick!! Did you do this??"

"I certainly did" he said grinning.

"Well you certainly didn't have to! I could have driven, or you could have driven or-"

"Gabriella, we are taking the limo, end of story" he said smiling and led her to it and she giggled, very excitedly. Nick helped her in the limo and noticed her small she was, and he began to worry. (Gabriella's dress is in my profile)

-

-

Gabriella and Nick entered the amazing hotel and the theme decorations were just incredible!! Gabriella noticed that other girls were commenting on how sexy and hot Nick was and how he was a totally stranger, but how different Gabriella looked. She was wearing a dress everyone was surprised to see her in, and everyone was talking about how drastically thin she had gotten, but she still managed to look beautiful somehow. She had also added a lot of bangles on her left arm to cover her cuts, and they worked very well. No one noticed, not even Nick. Eloise just looked like a total slut, Taylor and Sharpay both looked amazing and so did the guys. But Troy looked the best, he looked better than Nick. Well that's what Gabriella thought. Gabriella saw that most couples were already dancing to _Just Dance_ by Lady GaGa (love that song!!) and Gabriella saw that the gang headed onto the dance floor.

"Come on, let's go dance" Nick said.

"But…" Gabriella began. She didn't feel so comfortable dancing without the gang, especially the fact she was only dancing with one person.

"No buts" Nick said and gently pulled her onto the dance floor. Gabriella began to dance timidly but when she saw how much of an awesome dancer Nick was and how other girls seemed to be envious, her confidence lifted a little and she began to relax.

"Take it easy man" Chad said to Troy when he noticed how his fists clenched and his knuckles turned white, "ignore her, think about what that lousy bitch did to us" he added, and Troy's fists unclenched. Chad was right.

Throughout the night, everyone danced and ate and danced some more, until it was time to announce the king and queen. "Okay everyone! Are you ready to hear the king and queen?" a male teacher yelled through the microphone, and everyone exploded with uproars. "I'll take that as a yes then! Okay, this years Prom King _issss…_Nick…Coulsin?" he said, having no idea who the guy was. Immediately, each girl cheered and squealed. Nick had introduced himself to one person other than Gabriella and seemed as though the word spread around! Gabriella looked up at Nick and chuckled, seemed as though a shitload of last minute voting had been done!!!

"I had nothing to do with this" he said smiling, "I'll reject it if you want me to"

"No! You're Prom King, go!!" she said patting him on the back and clapping, although she didn't like the fact she was standing alone. She saw everyone clapping, except for her old friends. Chad had his hands in his pockets, Troy had his arms folded across his chest, Taylor and Sharpay stood with attitude and Eloise just rolled her eyes, although she thought that guy was unbelievable sexy.

"And this years Prom _Queen isss…_Sharpay Evans!" and more cheers were heard from the room, although Sharpay had gotten queen for the past 2 years. So the King and Queen were up on stage while the teachers were rambling on. Nick was just focused on being normal and Sharpay was focusing on desperately not trying to look at the sexy boy standing next to her. "Now it's time for the king and queen to share a dance" the teacher said, but Nick quickly leaned into the microphone.

"Uh, actually no… I'm not dancing with this lovely lady" he said holding his hand out to Sharpay, "I'm dancing with that gorgeous girl right there" he said pointing to Gabriella who immediately went bright red. Troy could've screamed. So Nick went down the stairs casually and pulled Gabriella out in the middle of the dance floor and they began to dance to _Kiss From a Rose_ by Seal. Troy saw Nick whisper something in Gabriella's ear and watched her laugh. After a couple of minutes, Troy saw Nick brush a strand of hair behind her ear and his fury amplified. He could have exploded when he saw Nick edging closer and closer to Gabriella's lips each second. Troy didn't realize, but Gabriella was feeling slightly uncomfortable. Nick certainly wasn't doing anything wrong, he obviously liked him a lot, and it's not like he was forcing himself on her, she just wasn't ready to do anything like that. And when Nick was close to kissing her, Troy stormed in on the scene.

"Troy!" Chad yelled out, but was too late. Troy pushed Nick right off her.

"I think you've had enough dude" he said angrily.

"Troy!!" Gabriella yelled extremely angrily.

"Jesus mate, we're just dancing!" Nick yelled back.

"Yeah buddy I think you've got more than just _dancing_ on your mind!" Troy spat back.

"Hey screw you man! Gabriella asked me, not you! Now go dance with your bimbo date!" he said and Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"What the hell? How _dare_ you!" Troy said, pissed off he insulted Eloise – but Troy knew it was the truth…she _did_ look like a bimbo, and a lot of people agreed.

"Tell me you don't agree mate" Nick said.

"I'm not your friggin' mate" Troy replied and pushed him harshly back.

"And Gabriella's not your friggin' _date!"_ Nick replied, pushing Troy back, but with more force.

"Don't fucking touch me" Troy said pushing him one more time.

"Or what?! You're gonna hit my fist with your face ay??"

"Screw you!" Troy said, only to be replied with a massive smack in the face with Nick's fist. Gabriella jumped at the sight and saw Troy punch him back.

"Nick stop!" she yelled instinctively, but Nick was her date! "TROY! Get off him!!" she yelled louder, but neither of the boy's stopped.

"Oi!!!! Break it up!! BREAK IT UP!!" a teacher yelled, but again, the guys just kept on wrestling. "SECURITY!!" The teacher yelled, and immediately two security guards came rushing in and as soon as the saw the fight they immediately stopped it. They both had each boy pinned to them, wrapping a strong arm around their collarbone and another around their waists.

"You break it up or you get kicked out!!!!" the huge bouncer said.

"Stop, please just _stop_ for a minute!" Gabriella said and everyone stayed still and the bouncers let her talk. Gabriella looked at Troy and back at Nick. Nick seemed very disappointed when Gabriella walked over to Troy, but his spirits lifted when he saw her slap him in the face. "THAT'S FOR MAKING MY DATE BLEED!" she yelled and slapped him again, "THAT'S FOR BELIEVING THAT BITCH!!" and she slapped him one more time, "and that's for me" she whispered and the security guard took him outside. "Please let Nick go" she said as she walked over to Nick and put his hand on his cheek and rubbed his arm. "He won't do anything else. I promise" she said and the security guard loosened his grip on him and Gabriella pulled him to the side and gave him and hug and kiss on the cheek. Troy saw the scene and struggled against the security guard but the bouncer just grabbed him tighter and literally dragged him outside so Troy was slipping on his feet.

"You stay still and shut up!" as the bouncer chucked him outside, leaving Troy almost falling over.

"Shit!" Troy yelled and turned around bashing his forehead.

-

-

-

-

The end of the night came and when Gabriella got home, she had a splitting headache from not eating or drinking anything the entire night, and to top things off, she had already felt tears rolling down her face from what happened between Nick and Troy. She _hated_ Troy with a passion, but deep, deep down…very deep down, she loved him more than anyone. She really liked Nick, but just couldn't like him that way and she burst into more tears. She hurriedly went to the alcohol cupboard and pushed aside all the empty bottles and reached for a bottle of red wine. She opened it and sculled it, not caring about the taste. Everything around her began to spin, and before she could think or breathe or notice, she had fallen on the floor with a shattered wine glass next to her, and everything went black.


	11. Confused

**Heartbroken**

**Chapter 11**

Gabriella woke up with a sticky substance all over her right hand. She opened her hands and all she could see was what looked like to be the roof of her kitchen, well she thought it was. Her eyes were blurry and everything around her seemed fuzzy. She raised her hand above her face and saw that it was red. "Oh my god. I'm bleeding??" she said quickly. "I'm bleeding!!" she said louder. She blinked a few times and squeezed her eyes shut and sat up, ignoring the massive feeling of a shovel being smacked on top of her head. She saw the wine bottle and just realized it was alcohol on her hand. "Oh" she said in relief. She looked around her again that the wine was not only on her hand, but all over the floor, along with loose bits of dark green glass scattered around. She didn't have the strength to stand, so she crawled, in an immense amount of pain, to the pantry and pulled out the duster from the bottom shelf and crawled back over to the mess and began to sweep the bits of glass into bin.

When Gabriella finished cleaning up the kitchen floor, she decided she felt like she had a hangover mixed with being drunk at the same time. _Is that possible?_ She thought, even though it was extremely painful to think about anything. Hopefully the painkillers she took would make her feel better. She pulled all the strength she had together and used it to walk up the stairs with the pair of scissors she grabbed from the kitchen. She got to her room and began to snip at her dress, she just wanted to get out of it, and she didn't care how it was done. But after a while, she realized she felt some pain, she had been cutting her stomach!! "What the hell?!" Gabriella said as she finally managed to rip the entire dress off her. She was feeling so terrible that she hadn't realized she was cutting her skin at the same time she was cutting her dress off, (I'm imaginative aren't I?). Gabriella ran her hands over her skin, they weren't bleeding that badly, they were just very visible cuts. "Shit!!" she said angrily. Then suddenly she heard a knock on the door, and it echoed in her head. She groaned as she pulled on a big jumper and sweats, and went down to open the door.

"Hey Gabriella" a friendly face said.

"Oh, uh…Hey Nick" Gabriella replied rubbing at her face.

"Um…are you okay?" Nick asked, concern evident in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm all good" she said not sounding convincing at all.

"You're not convincing me here Gabriella" Nick said, _good god I'm not in the mood._

"I have to go" Gabriella said and just shut the door in his face and just slumbered on upstairs. As much as she just wanted to drop on her bed and die and wake up when she was 30, she had to work on her English speech on Shakespeare. She sat down on her computer and immediately her eyes began to burn and hurt in her head, but she just tried her hardest.

MONDAY MORNING

"Well Mr. Danforth I was pleasantly surprised with that speech. Well done!" Mrs. Eric said congratulation Chad on his speech on Shakespeare. "Gabriella, your turn" the teacher said. "Gabriella?" she repeated.

"What?" Gabriella said quickly as she suddenly whipped her head up from her arms, knocking her pencil case off the table while she was at it. But for some reason, Mrs. Eric showed some sympathy.

"Troy? Would you kindly help Miss. Montez pick up her things?" she asked and Troy rolled his eyes and nodded as he bent down with Gabriella and began to pick up her equipment. He noticed that Gabriella pulled her sleeves down and he swore he saw a red cut protruding from them. _Oh my god_ he repeated in his mind. His heart skipped a beat and his head began to spin. _This is not happening_ he thought. Gabriella was hurting herself, he never thought she would do such a thing. Suddenly, their hands brushed against each others as they went to pick up the same pen. Gabriella looked up at Troy and Troy looked back at her. She was so beautiful but she just looked so sick. Troy just wanted to cup her face and kiss her. He wanted to lie down on the floor right there and hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay, that _she_ was going to be okay. And since he couldn't do that, he was not sure that she was.

Meanwhile, Gabriella just wanted to smack him in the face with her text book hopefully breaking his nose. "I don't want or _need_ your help" she snapped under her breath.

"You need more than _my_ help Gabriella, and I'm not referring to the books here" he whispered back.

"Fuck you" she said and snatched a folder out of his hands and dropped them back on her desk with a loud clatter. "I'm ready" she said and stepped over Troy to walk up the front of the class. She cleared her throat and looked down at her palm cards. _Holy shit in hell…_ she thought. All the words were spelt incorrectly and the sentences seemed to be muddled up. Then she remembered, she was hungover and sick when she wrote them. "Uh…" she said when she looked back at the class. Seeing about 20 faces staring back at her, suddenly she began to feel dizzy and it almost looked as though the class was shaking. "Uh…I-I…"

"Gabriella, are you alright?" the teacher asked.

"May I get a drink of water?" Gabriella asked immediately.

"Well, yes of course you may" Miss. Eric said. _Water my ass_ Troy thought, and quickly he zipped out of the classroom without a word and saw Gabriella sculling something from a drink bottle at her locker. He raced up to her and Gabriella saw him out of the corner of her eye and quickly tried to put the lid on and put it back in her locker, but Troy was too fast. He yanked it out of her hands and smelt it.

"Water ay?" Troy asked and angrily threw the bottle in a bin scaring the shit out of Gabriella.

"Hey!" Gabriella yelled, "I _liked_ that drink bo-"

"Enough Gabriella! Look at yourself! Look at this!" he said lifting her shirt up slightly seeing how thin she had gotten. "Do you eat?? No! Look at your arms" he said a lifted up her sleeve revealing the scars.

"Don't!!" she said, but Troy had already seen them and Gabriella began to cry and cry, "It's none of your _FUCKING_ business!!" Gabriella yelled as she pushed him hard on the shoulders, "how _dare_ you judge me! After what _you've _done?!" she said angrily pushing him again. "Don't judge me!!!!" she almost screamed as she began to bash against Troy's chest. It wasn't hurting Troy, he had just had enough. He just harshly pulled her into a strong hug. Gabriella suddenly stopped and her arms were dangling at her sides. She inhaled Troy's smell and exhaled again. She felt incredible, amazing. Troy was hugging her. It felt like she hadn't seen him for 10 years and was finally reuniting with him. She sunk into him, and when she felt his arms tighten around her, she hugged him back. "Why are you doing this?" Gabriella whispered looking up at him.

"Because you're killing yourself" he said looking down at her. They were both staring into each other's eyes, until Troy tightly cupped her face and crashed his lips down onto hers. He kissed her so passionately, like he was putting every kiss they had shared, into one. Gabriella kissed him back, and tried to keep up with his pace. Their lips moved together perfectly, like they always had. Gabriella was hurting, but she felt amazing at the same time. She felt like bursting into laughter but felt like breaking down in tears. She didn't want to speak but she wanted to scream, she wanted to keep kissing Troy but she wanted to stop. She was confused, and she had no idea what to do. Before Gabriella got carried away and got herself in anymore trouble, she pushed Troy away from her as hard as she could, sending him a few steps back. She took a few steps to the bin and purposely didn't tear her eyes away from him once. She bent down and gracefully lifted out her drink bottle from the bin and walked past him and down the hall, and this was when the tears began to stream down her face.

**Ok! It was a short paragraph I know. But I just had to put another up! Tell me what you think and I'd love to hear some opinions on what you guys think should happen next!**

**Take care**

**Xxx**

**P.s…this is very bizarre and don't ask after this, but apparently I'm supposed to give a shout out to a "J Fizzle"? if you're reading this..**


	12. A Choice

"Oh no you don't" Troy said angrily and caught up to her in about 5 strides, "give me this" he said, yanking the bottle out of her hands again.

"WILL YOU STOP!?" Gabriella screamed.

"NOT UNTIL YOU DO!"Troy yelled back, just as loud.

"What's going on out there?" a student said from a distance.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Troy and Gabriella both simultaneously called out.

"Give it back you bastard!" Gabriella said, lunging for the drink bottle. Troy walked over to a bin, yanked the lid off and poured all the liquid into the trash. "Hey!" Gabriella screeched as she put her hands on the edge of the bin.

"No more fucking alcohol!" Troy hissed. Gabriella looked up at him, glaring at him so harshly that she thought lasers would strike from her eyes. She subtly turned a ring that she was wearing on her finger around so the diamond was on the other side of her finger. "You need to go to the nurse" Troy said. He began to take her down the hall, but Gabriella slapped him across the cheek, leaving a cut on his face from the rings pendant. Troy put his hand to his cheek and ran his fingers over the cut, seeing the blood.

"Let me ask you a question Troy. Did you enjoy kissing me just then?" Gabriella asked sternly, like she was a teacher. Troy just looked back at her blankly, but there was enough expression to give away the fact he _did_ enjoy kissing her. More than anything in the entire world. "Do you want to kiss me again?" she asked, and got the same reaction. "That's what I thought" she spat, and walked off again.

-

Troy walked slowly back into the classroom, hanging his head guilt and shame. _Why did I kiss her?_ He asked himself, _why did she kiss me?_ He sat down in his seat, Miss. Eric looking at him strangely the whole time.

"Troy? Is Gabriella okay?" she asked.

"She isn't coming back" he said sadly.

"What do you mean 'she isn't coming back'?" Miss. Eric asked suspiciously.

"She just bailed, I dunno where she went" Troy replied in the same tone.

The bell suddenly went and Troy walked just as slow out of the classroom with Chad in tow.

"Hey man what happened out there with Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"Jesus, I dunno what happened. Whenever I see her it just makes me feel sick" Troy replied.

"Coz she's a bitch" Chad said snickering.

"No Chad! Not because she's a bitch. Because she's killing herself, she's starving and cutting and it's fucking painful to sit back and watch"

"Cutting?!" Chad asked loudly and Troy smacked him on the arm, "cutting?" he whispered under his breath.

"Yeah. I have to go to the gym, do some free throws. Need to clear my mind" Troy said and just walked off. Chad obviously figured that Troy wanted to be alone.

-

-

Gabriella ran down the hallway, planning on going to the gym. She ran as fast as she could, which wasn't very speedy at all considering her weak state. She ran down the pathway, almost at the gym. She turned to look behind to see if anyone was following her, but as she turned around she ran right into Nick.

"Oh, sorry" Gabriella mumbled looking up at the person, "Nick? What the hell are you doing here?" she said happily but in an angry tone. Nick noticed her tear stained cheeks and her fragile condition.

"I was going to some mad skate ramp and sometimes I take a short cut through East High. And don't worry, that isn't some pathetic excuse to cover up me stalking you or something" he said half heartedly smiling, "Gabriella you look terrible" he blurted out.

"Well so do you!" she said getting upset, but she was really lying. He looked amazing as per usual.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" he said.

"Well you did! You should never insult a girl like that! It's like calling her fat! Or ugly!" she viciously said.

"But I don't know any girls that look as sick as you do!" Nick replied in the same tone.

"Oh yeah? If I look so disgusting then why did you try and kiss me at Prom?" Gabriella said, stumping him.

"Well…why do you think?" he said, "because I hate you? No. The exact opposite! It's certainly not that hard to figure out!"

"Then why did you stop?" Gabriella asked.

"Because you're boyfriend attacked me Gabriella! Don't you remember?!" he yelled.

_Shit._

"Firstly, I forgot, and secondly, he is _not_ my boyfriend anymore! I can't even believe you _said_ that"

"I-"

"I can't deal with this anymore. I'm just so confused" Gabriella said starting to chuckle from madness and cry at the same time. Immediately, Nick felt a gush of sympathy rush through him. He walked over to Gabriella, putting his hand on her shoulder, only to be brushed off harshly. But he tried again, and this time Gabriella sunk into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Where were you heading?" he asked.

"The gym" she said sniffling, so they both walked there and sat down on a bleacher.

"Talk to me. Tell me everything you're feeling" Nick asked, his arm still around her shoulder.

"I don't know, I just can't handle any of this shit anymore. I just feel like curling up and dying" she said moving from Nick's grip and picking up a basketball, suddenly thinking of Troy. She pictured Troy in his sexy Wildcats basketball gear and immediately dropped the ball back down, counting every bounce it made on the ground until it stopped.

"I think you have to start by taking more control of yourself Gabriella" Nick said, "you should eat more. Look at your tiny frame" he said and Gabriella looked down at herself.

"I don't care" she said.

"Well I do. And you should. You're bordering an eating disorder. If you keep this up, over time you will get even worse. People have passed away from anorexia" Nick said, saying it as gently as possible.

"My weight is fine. It isn't crazy" Gabriella said with a small smile, trying to convince Nick that she really is fine.

"Gabriella, every time I have seen you, you must have dropped at least 2 or 3 kilograms. You're losing weight far too fast. You're hurting yourself, look at your arms" Nick said looking at her wrists. Gabriella's head suddenly whipped up. _I thought he hadn't realized!_

"Huh?"

"Gabriella I wasn't born yesterday. I know you were covering the marks up with your bangles at prom. You always tug at your sleeves. I tried to give you some time without me saying anything, to see if you would stop. But you obviously haven't. I care about you" he said sincerely as he walked towards Gabriella slowly. Gabriella looked up at him in a way she had never looked at anyone before. Before she knew it, Nick slammed her up against the wall, kissing her passionately. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled both her hands and arms through his hair. She kissed him back, with just as much force. Gabriella yanked Nick's shirt off, not caring that they were in the gym, and not caring that Nick didn't even go to East High. She looked down at his body, boy was it good. Before she would be stuck in a trance again, she attacked his mouth just as he did. Nick kissed down her neck, finding her sweet spot, gliding his tongue over it, making Gabriella moan. But suddenly, Gabriella saw a flash of Troy in her mind. _Oh god._

-

Meanwhile, Troy was walking down to the gym twirling his car keys in his fingers. He jogged down the few stairs and pushed the big gym door open. He walked further onto the court and saw Gabriella pushed up against the wall by a shirtless Nick. Troy swore his heart stopped beating, he immediately felt as if he was about to throw up. His entire body began to shake when they both saw him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from them. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe Gabriella.

Gabriella stared at him and unwrapped her legs from Nick who immediately put his shirt on. Troy stormed out of the gym feeling something he had never felt so badly before. Heartbreak.

"FUCK!" Gabriella yelled out. She rolled her eyes and ran out after Troy, straightening her clothes up, "TROY! Troy stop!!" she yelled out, and much to her surprise, he did.

"What the _hell_ Gabriella? How the fuck can you do this?! DO you know how that makes me feel??" he said walking towards her, only so they could hear each other better.

"WHAT??" She screamed out, "YOU?! HOW IT MAKES _YOU_ FEEL?! Do you have any idea how I have been feeling Troy?? Any idea? I don't think so!"

"It's just not like you to do something like that" Troy said calmly.

"Well maybe it's because I've changed or something?" she said angrily, "and why do you think I've changed Troy?" Gabriella said right in his face, he could almost feel her hot breath on his face. "Because of you!!!" she yelled loudly, making him jump. "Because of you, Chad! Sharpay! Taylor! Everyone!! All of you!"

"Gabriella just try and stay calm" a voice from behind her said. _Oh yeah_ Gabriella thought. Nick was still here. She looked at him, then back at Troy. She kept looking at the two and soon realized. She had a choice to make.


	13. Payback's a Biatch

Gabriella looked back and forth at both boys standing at both her sides. _I can't do this._ "You know who I choose?! MYSELF! If I could run across a beach into my own arms I fucking would! I HATE YOU BOTH!!!" Gabriella screamed, running off back into the school in an unknown direction.

When Gabriella figured she was far enough out of their site, she slowed down to a walk. A million thoughts raced through her mind. She stopped in her tracks when a _particular _thought came to her head. _Payback. _"Payback" she said out loud. Suddenly a wicked grin appeared on her lips. "Payback" she repeated. She could do that, she was adventurous enough. They deserved it, and she needed something to do anyway. Being the impulsive girl she was, she ran to her locker, grabbed all her books and ran out of the school. And very surprisingly, she had a smile on her face. A smile driven by excitement and wickedness, "those suckers won't know what hit them" she said giggling maliciously.

She put the keys in the ignition and off she went, speeding the whole way home. Once she reached her house, she pulled into the driveway, hastily ran upstairs dumping her bag on the way and immediately sat down at her desk pulling out a pen and paper and began to write.

_Payback Plan_

_Those bastards deserve what they have coming to them. Here is my payback plan for what they have done to me. I plan on destroying them socially, mentally and emotionally in any way I can. I don't care how little or how big. It will hit them like a big yellow school bus! Time to brainstorm._

_Number 1 – Chad Danforth._

_I used to describe Chad as the fun, loving and caring boy I have known for 2 and a half years. He was always there for me, and always gave me a hug when he felt I needed one. His big smile that went with his big bushy haircut always cheered me up if I was feeling glum. He was great._

_And now:_

_Chad Danforth is an ass. The malicious words he uses towards me I never thought would come from his mouth. I am shocked he believed that bitch and what she has said about me when she had only known her for 2 minutes when he had known me for 2 years. Even though Chad was near the bottom of the grade academically, I never thought him stupid… but now I realise that I was pretty darn wrong. He is stupid. Chad Danforth…you are going down._

_Number 2 – Sharpay Evans_

_I always knew Sharpay was a drama queen but I loved her for it. She was kind hearted and hot headed at the same time, and once again, I loved her for it. We would shop together, eat together, wax our legs together, do anything together. We always had fun, I have never had harder laughing moments with anyone else._

_And now:_

_How can I describe her? She is just a DS (dumb slut) and a stupid drama queen who only does it for attention. Now that I am only looking at her from distances, I never realised how much of a whore she sometimes looks like. Before I hated hearing all the horrid rumours that went on about her, but right now, I love hearing them and absorbing them in like a cocaine addict. Sharpay Evans…you won't know what hit you._

_Number 3 – Taylor McKessi_

_Taylor "Tay" McKessi was my best friend. She knew every breaking detail about my life. I loved her, she loved me, we were one big happy family. We understood each other and any boy problems I had she would be the one to talk to. We always playfully teased each other and I don't recall getting into one single fight with her. We never disagreed and always saw eye to eye. _

_And now:_

_What a fat bitch! Taylor is just a bitch who follows what the majority agrees on. She's just a shy prude who would never go out of her way to be confident or stand up for what she believes in. Ha! What a pussy. She is a sneaky, manipulative rat who deserves to run into a mouse trap. Taylor McKessi…enjoy what pleasant moments you have left of your youth._

_Number 4 – Troy Bolton_

_Well, well, well. My ex boyfriend Troy Bolton. What can I say? We loved each other with all our hearts. He would jump in front of a bus for me and I would jump off a bridge for him. Loved… _

_And now:_

_Betrayed. That's all I feel when I think of him, betrayal. He always said he would jump in front of a bus for me, now I would happily see him do that. Maybe I could push him…anyway. He's with that other hoe at the moment and I fucking couldn't be any fucking happier! _

_Number 5 – Eloise McBitch_

_Last but not least. I'm going to jump right in. This girl is a spaz, bitch, psycho, whore, ugly, skank, drug addict, ugly mole, cockfaced slut. This girl will never forget what I am going to do to her. Never, ever forget. I will destroy her heart, her mind. I will demolish her soul, I will trample on her reputation and Moonwalk away when I'm done with her. Eloise…say goodbye to your life._

_-_

_-_

_Now to begin the actual plan. Me and my ex-friends trusted each other more than anything. I would trust them with my life. My absolute life. So…the trust I can use to my advantage. What have I benefited from their trust over the years? School account passwords. Private 'silly drunk' footage from parties. Extra house keys. Condoms (me and Sharpay were being stupid one day). Certain photographs. MSN conversations. Notes passed around the classrooms. And anything else I can think of I will add to the list. _

_Chad Danforth. Sport means everything to him, especially basketball. He is head captain of the school house Franklin. And you know what would be super horrid? Getting kicked off his precious basketball team, accompanied by more punishments. And I know exactly how._

Gabriella shook her wrist from all the writing she had done and immediately got to work. Only god knows how many photos and party footage she had of Chad from past parties and celebrations. And unfortunately, he was the one that got drunk the _most_. Gabriella scavenged through all the folders she had on her computer until she found the one she was looking for.

NEVER LOOK IN THIS FOLDER AGAIN!

That's exactly what it was called. "Looks like I'm going to have to do the exact opposite" Gabriella said grinning slowly. She double clicked the folder and immediately hundreds of pictures of awful pictures and video footage from parties over the past 2 years appeared. She scrolled through them all for about 15 minutes until she finally picked two pictures. She couldn't decide which one was worse. There was a picture of Chad with his pants pulled half way down his legs, lying on the couch with drool coming out the side of his mouth, unconscious with vomit stains all over his West High basketball shirt, as well as a cardboard sign that says I HATE MRS. BRIGGS. The other was a picture of Chad making out with a girl at a party, both tongues visible with his hand very clearly under her skirt, in a particular spot and holding a beer at the same time. Gabriella decided to use the drunken picture with Chad lying on the couch. She immediately saved the picture to her USB in a folder marked "AP Chemistry – EXT. 2 2009" which she had just made, "no one will bother to look in that" she said sneakily. "SHIT! Assembly is tomorrow!" Gabriella said shocked. She literally jumped to her draw and pulled out the spare key to Chad's house and made her way there. Both Chad's parents worked so she was fine. She expertly snuck into his house and up the stairs to his room. Even though no one was home, she tried to be as quiet as possible. She sat down in his seat at his desk and turned on his computer. "Come on" she mumbled at the slow computer. Finally she logged onto Chad's account and double clicked on Microsoft PowerPoint. She navigated to the recently opened folder and opened his "Assembly Presentation. Finally DONE!" document. She opened it and grinned at all the very well done school work and effort he had put into it. She knew that Chad would never open it again. She distinctly remembered him saying so in fact.

"_Oh man, finally done the assembly presentation. Never opening that again until the day I present it!"_

Those were Chad's exact words. Anyway, Gabriella made a new blank slide right at the end so he wouldn't see it for when he prepared it for tomorrow. She enlarged the picture so it covered the entire slide. She hit save and began to close all the programs, until she heard a car pull in Chad's driveway. She ran to the window and plastered her face against the glass. Every single one of her ex-friends poured out from the vehicle and into his house. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!! Oh my god shit!" she grabbed her USB and ran out of his room, but already heard all the voices downstairs. She saw the top of their heads and began to panic big time. "Fuck!" she ran to the bathroom at the end of the hallway but remembered she still hadn't logged Chad off! She bolted back into his room and tapped away at the computer. She looked at the doorway and back to the computer again, the computer was frozen! The voices and footsteps were getting closer and closer to his room and Gabriella had nowhere to go. She looked to his bed and slid ninja style under his bed, lying on her stomach with her chin resting on her hands. Her heart was beating fast and her mouth was dry.

"Why am I logged on? No one knows my password…" is the first thing that Gabriella heard. She closed her eyes and mimed 'fuck'. She looked to the side to see any feet, and she definitely saw Troy's. But what she also saw was Chad's West High basketball top. "Score" she whispered very quietly. She slowly and silently pulled the shirt over to her and bunched it up, shoving it in her bag over her shoulder. "All I need is Gabriella, she knows how to find out who logged on and when…" Gabriella's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name. "But that bitch isn't our friend" he added and Gabriella cringed at his words.

"Hey! I know how to do that! Gabriella taught me, I remember how to do it I think" Taylor's voice said. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!!! Gabriella was up the creek.

"Chad is that pizza I see out there?" Troy's voice said. He was aimlessly looking out Chad's back window and saw two boxes of pizza sitting there.

"Cold pizza? From last night!" Chad said excitedly.

"SCORE!" Troy said and Gabriella heard them all run downstairs in a hurry. After about a minute, she edged out from under the bed and looked out the back window to see them all sitting on the round table eating disgusting gross pizza. Gabriella plunged to the computer and as quickly as she could, deleted all the recent login information and logged him out. The thing is, she couldn't get out of the house, if she went out the front door, they would all see her from the back. She looked back out the window to make sure they were all still sitting there. But much to her luck, she knocked over a bottle of water which went flying down out the window, landing _right_ in the centre of the table, spilling all over their precious pizza. She stood there in fright and quickly ducked her head away when everyone looked up to Chad's window.

"Okay how is that possible?" Chad asked. He and Troy went upstairs to investigate and this time Gabriella ran to the bathroom, she wasn't hiding under the bed again! She hid in the bath and pulled the curtain across. She heard them talking pointlessly in his bedroom, she figured they escaped to have some man to man time, so Gabriella again used the opportunity. She quietly got a damp cloth and wiped it all over the smooth tiled floor right near the door, followed by rubbing soap all over it too. She grinned and put everything back where she got it from. She looked out of the bathroom window and saw an escape route.

"Yeah man. I can do this. I can so do this" she said confidently. She pushed her hair behind her ears and fixed her bag over her shoulder. She climbed out and closed the window behind her, but with an accidental BANG! She gasped and hung there in hope they wouldn't have heard it. And by the timing, she didn't think they did. "Oh thank fuck" she whispered, but suddenly, she heard footsteps towards the bathroom.

"AHH!!" she heard a loud yell and a loud thump and Gabriella almost burst into fits of giggles. Her water and soap plan worked. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" she heard Troy yell. _Oh shit_ Gabriella had gotten Troy to fall instead of Chad! But she was just as happy about it, if not happier. She climbed her away across the wall using the vines and ledges and jumped onto the garage roof. She tip toed across it, wincing at any sound she made. She grabbed onto the drain pipe, wrapped her legs around it and held tightly and slowly slid down to the ground. She checked a few more times to make sure no one was seen and she bolted as fast as light out of the driveway and all the way down the street and around the corner to her car, very smartly parked. She got in, breathing deeply and feeling scared. But suddenly, she burst into fits of laughter. She had succeeded in her task. "I did it!!!" she yelled out in joy. She looked down at her bag and pulled out Chad's basketball shirt, as well as some moisturizing cream. She squeezed a decent amount onto the hem of the shirt and let it dry. "Coach Bolton won't be too pleased with you Chad. Neither will Taylor" she said and drove all the way home feeling excited and nervous. But more excited. Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day!


	14. Chad and Sharpay

Gabriella arrived at school the next day feeling rather bright and bubbly. She looked down at her watch, assembly was in exactly one hour and 23 minutes. She couldn't wait to see the outcome. Particularly that Principal Matsui and coach Bolton were going to be there. What a bad example Chad is. Drunk and irresponsible, unhygienic with vomit all over his beloved Wild Cat basketball shirt…now that just _screams_ disrespect.

Gabriella got to her locker, 15 minutes late for class, but she didn't care. 15 minutes was quite good considering she was 45 minutes late yesterday. She started to unpack her books, but heard a strange giggle in the common room. Gabriella's curiosity got the better of her, so she snuck to the common room to see none other but Eloise in a fierce make out session with the captain of the football team, Jake Pearson. Gabriella's tactical mind set to work, so she pulled out her mobile phone and began to film as much as possible. "Sucks to be you Eloise" Gabriella whispered to herself whilst filming.

One hour later.

Gabriella's head shot to the roof when she heard the bell go off for Assembly. _Show time_ she said in her mind. She made her way to the very back of the hall in the very end row on the very end seat. After 15 minutes of pointless shit spoke by prefects and teachers, Gabriella was beginning to get restless and impatient.

"And now, I think Mr. Danforth has a presentation he would all like to share with you from a fantastic basketball trip with the West High Wildcats!" Mr. Matsui said into the microphone. Cheers were heard amongst the kids, even Gabriella applauded. She couldn't _wait_ to see the show.

"Hey everybody. Well today I'm just going to show you some slide images from our trip and just tell you about our experience and all that. Hope you enjoy guys" Chad said confidently. For about 7 minutes, Chad had safely made his way through all the slides, feeling very relaxed and talking smoothly. Chad never had any confidence or communication problems. "And finally, here we are at the end of the match…" Gabriella almost spat out her gum, and Chad stopped talking when he heard extremely loud gasps and chatter. He even heard a squeal in the audience. Gabriella was recovering from choking on her own saliva caused by a sudden outburst of laughter. There was a giant picture of Chad covered in vomit, half naked and unconscious right in the middle of the assembly hall. Chad looked back at the screen and all colour drained from his face. "FUCK!" he yelled out.

"LANGUAGE DANFORTH!" Mr. Matsui yelled out as he stormed over to the machine and pulled the plug. The slide show was over. And so was Chad's squeaky-clean reputation. "Get out of her _right_ now. Get to my office!" he yelled and Chad was out of there in a flash. Gabriella caught site of Taylor and Troy sitting next to each other. Taylor looked as though she was about to cry from sadness and anger and Troy had his arm around her.

"Suckers" Gabriella whispered under her breath. Without hesitation and without being noticed, she slipped out of the assembly hall and walked to her locker to get to the next class. As she was walking, she spotted Chad sitting outside Principle. Matsui's office with his head in his hands. Gabriella watched him as he looked up to see who it was. She stared at him with devilish eyes but with a small, wicked smile playing on her lips. He glared at her and Gabriella simply grinned, walking away in satisfaction.

The next thing Gabriella had to do was plant Chad's _actual_ basketball shirt in the guys locker room. Gabriella pulled out his shirt from her bag and examined the moisturizer stains on it. "I don't think guys are meant to get blow jobs in locker rooms" Gabriella said as she made her way to the gym. _Woman on a mission_ she thought. Without turning around, but with great pleasure, she heard Taylor screaming at Chad all the way down the end of the corridor.

When Gabriella reached the boys locker room, she tip toed in there and made her way to Coach Bolton's office. She placed the shirt roughly around the corner of the door and the first thing to be seen would be those white stains. She stood up and examined what it looked like from a distance. "A boy getting head in the locker room" she said, but her smile suddenly dropped when she heard the squeaking of sneakers making their way to Gabriella. _Everyone should still be in assembly_ she thought. She ran around the other side of another set of large red lockers, but they could see her feet! She stood there aimlessly and had no choice but to climb into one of the lockers and close the door, but leave it slightly ajar so she could get out. Her knees where pressed up against her chest and she began to feel dizzy from her claustrophobia.

"Alright boys good hustle. Matsui won't mind you were having extra training, I'll just talk to him" the familiar voice of Coach Bolton said. "Who's is this?" she heard him say. Gabriella slapped her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles, "this is Cha- oh my god. DANFORTH!" Coach Bolton yelled.

"What was that all about?" one of the boys said. Gabriella heard their feet leave the locker room and she pushed open the door, loving the feeling of air on her face. She wiped her forehead and unsteadily stepped out of the locker. Her plan was working more perfectly than she thought. She made her way out of the boys locker room speedily. She turned the corner but bumped right into a solid chest.

"Oh sorry" she said looking up, it was Troy. "Actually, I'm so not"

"What where you doing in the guys change rooms?" Troy asked. Gabriella folded her arms across her chest and simply stared at him.

"Giving all my emo friends blow jobs" she said sarcastically and pushing past him. She went back to her locker and heard loud yelling from the year coordinators office. She peaked through the glass and saw them all verbally attacking Chad, obviously about the picture, and by the looks of it, about the shirt too. All the yelling stopped and Gabriella speed walked back to her locker when she spotted Chad sadly walking out of the office, meeting up with his friends who were waiting for him outside. Thankfully, Gabriella was eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

"What happened dude?" Troy asked.

"First things first" Taylor then said. Suddenly, Gabriella heard a huge slap and turned around to see Chad cradling his own cheek. _Score!_ "Go to hell you incompetent bastard!" she screamed, then storming off to the library with Sharpay following closely behind.

"I'm not the fucking Franklin house captain anymore. I'm suspended from the next two basketball matches as well as the upcoming school matches" Chad said.

"The next two basketball matches?!" Troy said loudly. Gabriella didn't care about anything else that was said, she was just glad she succeeded in her task.

-

-

_Now it's Sharpay Evans's turn. What does Sharpay love? Herself. Done._

That's all that Gabriella needed to write for this plan. All she needed now was some blue hair dye and a picture of her making out with a student two years younger than her from half a year ago.

It was 6pm at night and Gabriella wrote down her plan of action. She had already gone out to get the blue hair dye and had printed off 5 copies of the picture of her getting it on with a Sophomore. And before her lay 5 different addresses.

Sharpay's house addressed to her mother

Zeke Baylor's house addressed to Zeke

Sharpay's Grandmothers house.

Principle Matsui

Ms. Darbus

She pulled out Sharpay's extra house key and made her way to her house. Gabriella didn't need her car, it was quick enough to walk. And Sharpay would be sitting in front of her plasma TV watching Miami Vice re-runs so Gabriella could safely sneak into her ensuit. Luckily Gabriella had overheard Sharpay talking about how she was going to highlight her hair tonight so Gabriella took action quickly and so far, so good. When she got to Sharpay's house, it was border lining dark. She peeked through the downstairs window, and believe it or not, there was Sharpay in a pink silk dressing robe all tucked up on the couch, absorbed in her TV show. Luckily for Gabriella, her parents were still at work and the Evans' always left their front door open when someone was home. Gabriella took off her shoes to prevent any sound and went up the stairs like a cobra. Silent, but fast. She snuck to Sharpay's bedroom and tip toed into her ensuit. She opened the mirror cabinet and there she saw the blonde highlight container. She pulled out the blue hair dye while she emptied the original hair dye down the drain. Carefully, very carefully, Gabriella poured the blue hair dye into the container and screwed the cap on very tightly, just like it had never been opened. Gabriella checked her watch, Sharpay would still be watching television, so she was safe to go downstairs and out of the house! But suddenly, she heard a small yelp. She looked down and there was Sharpay's pet Chihuahua. Gabriella jumped at the noise, and it yelped again. Gabriella held her finger to her lips and waved her arms at the dog.

"Shhhh!!" she said as quietly as possible.

Gabriella's head whipped to the staircase when she heard Sharpay call out. "Be quiet honey!" she said in that squeaky voice. The dog yelped again, and again…and again. And soon enough, Sharpay's footsteps where heard coming up the stairs. Gabriella began to panic, just like she did at Chad's house. She picked up her feet and ran all the way down the hallway on the fluffy carpet and into Ryan's room, with the dog chasing after her. "What is it?" Sharpay asked the dog impatiently, "You're making me miss my show!" Sharpay followed the dog into Ryan's room and saw her barking at the wardrobe. "I-Is some in h-here Princess?" Sharpay said nervously. Gabriella put her hands tightly against her mouth so she couldn't be heard breathing. All of a sudden, Gabriella felt something ticklish on her shoulder. Her eyes grazed down and there slid Ryan's pet carpet snake, Jacob straight over her shoulder. Since Gabriella had a fear of snakes, she had no choice but to press her hands tighter against her mouth to prevent her screaming. _Stay still, stay still, stay still._ The only thing Gabriella could move were her eyes, and through a small crack, she saw Sharpay pick up a baseball bat just before the snake whipped its tongue out and hissed right in Gabriella's face. "Mmmmm…" Gabriella squeaked. She closed her eyes at the same time Sharpay put her hand on the cupboard door handle, the dog still yelping at her side. Sharpay readied her bat and flung open the cupboard.

"Gotcha!!" Sharpay yelled, but there was no one there, Sharpay slouched her shoulders and dropped the bat at her side and sighed "god Princess, you're so silly" Sharpay said to her dog and stormed out of the room back to the TV. Gabriella opened her eyes and thankfully, the snake had slithered away. She let out the breath she had been holding for the past 5 minutes and rolled out army style from under the bed. She lay there, in Ryan's room, breathing deeply and realising what she has been doing. Paying them back. And it was all working. Gabriella crept as quietly as possible to the top of the stairs, Sharpay was nowhere to be seen but the TV was playing very loudly. She was watching Miami Vice, Gabriella was safe. She ran down the stairs, not really caring if she made any noise, she would be out of there quick enough. She attempted to put one shoe on while hopping on the other, but tripped on a rock in their front lawn.

"Shit!" she whispered. She picked up the rock ready to throw it and get it out of her way. And yes, she would throw it, in a particular direction which lead straight through Sharpay's bedroom window. As soon as Gabriella heard the shatter of glass and a squeal from her Sharpay she realised what she had done…she had actually done! "Oh my god" she mumbled, "I actually did that". Gabriella wouldn't have had time to run all the way down the street, Sharpay would've seen her run, she instead she jumped into the green hedges, definitely getting cuts all over her body, but she needed a hiding spot. Good thing it was practically dark now, and Gabriella's hair was black, as well as her clothes or else she might've been seen. She watched Sharpay wonder around aimlessly for about 7 minutes shouting out things like, 'show yourself!' 'come out here!' 'be a man!' 'come on!' but none of it was working on Gabriella, and she was getting quite sick of sitting in dirt so she picked up a small rock and threw it subtly down to Sharpay's backyard making a loud clatter.

"Uh HUH!" Sharpay yelled and ran down the side of the house to the backyard.

"Finally" Gabriella said and she also ran, but down the street, and all the way home.

Gabriella walked in the front door and saw all the 5 letters she had to post to all those different addresses with the ugly picture of Sharpay inside. Gabriella moaned that she had to drive around to post them, but she had to do what she had to do.

"I need to destroy them like they've destroyed me" she said to herself, so she picked up her car keys, drove _all the way back_ to Sharpay's house and posted the letter in her letter box quickly, and did the same to all the other houses.

It was 9 o clock at night when Gabriella finally got home. Before she decided to collapse in bed, she chose to write down her progress in her task so far.

_Progress_

_Well, Chad has most likely lost Taylor as a friend, there goes his chances with her. He is no longer Franklin house captain, he was in shitloads of trouble with the teachers and Coach Bolton and has gotten suspended from a few important things. I was walking down the corridor and I saw HEAPS of people glaring at him, and apparently lots of the goody goodies who are on the basketball team despise him now. Except for Troy, Zeke and all them. Now I'm waiting for Sharpay to show up to school with half blue hair and a bad reputation. _

_I'm going to have to work on the plan to rip Taylor to shreds tomorrow, I'm too tired now._

So Gabriella slipped into bed, ignoring the homework she had to do and the voices inside her head telling her what she was doing was wrong. _No, no. This is so very right._ She thought. And within minutes, she was in a deep sleep.

-

-

The next morning, Gabriella managed to get to school at a reasonable time. All she did was stand at her locker, pretending to text someone, waiting for Sharpay to turn up. And after about 5 minutes, there was was, wearing sunglasses and a large sunhat, all her hair tucked away in it. _IT WORKED! _Gabriella screamed in her mind. Funny thing is, it wasn't even sunny today, and she definitely wouldn't be allowed to wear that floppy looking thing in class. It was huge! Time to eavesdrop.

"Umm Sharpay? Just explain" she heard Taylor ask.

"What? Explain what? Am I not allowed to have a fashion change? Do I have to wear the same thing every day? Do I Tay? Is that a problem??" Sharpay said impatiently.

"Shar, have you been crying? Come on tell us what's wrong" Troy asked. Taylor pulled off the hat and Gabriella spat out all of her water, earning stares from the entire gang. She thought fast and quickly held her phone to her ear.

"What do you mean you met someone mum?! You almost made me choke to death!" she yelled down the phone, to no one. The plan seemed to work though so she was happy. Half of Sharpay's hair was completely blue! Gabriella thought she was just putting some highlights in, but boy was she wrong!

"I don't know what happened! And my grandma rang me this morning screaming at me and I don't know why!" Sharpay said crying quite hard. She was always known as the 'suck it up' princess. She never got upset, just angry.

"Sharpay Evans!" Mr. Matsui yelled from down the hall. Everyone looked in the direction of the booming voice which was heading straight towards Sharpay.

"Y-Yes?" she asked, scared out of her wits.

"My office. NOW!" he yelled shaking his head. I bet he was wondering why these people were all of a sudden getting in such strife.

"Sharpay is absolutely _off_ the drama committee!!" a dramatic voice flooded the corridor. Storming down the entire school came Ms. Darbus, flinging her enormous scarf over her shoulder. "Mr. Matsui…" Darbus began.

"Come with us Sharpay" the both chorused and Sharpay shrugged her shoulders at her friends miming 'I don't know!'

As they made their was to Matsui's office. Zeke was walking past. "You really are sickening. Screw you Sharpay" Zeke said.

"Zeke??" Sharpay called after him, she was totally in love with him. She was obsessed with Zeke, she never stopped talking about him either. _Maybe that will shut her up too_. Gabriella thought. When everyone was back at a normal basis, Gabriella grabbed her books and slowly walked past the gang. Troy spotted her and their eyes locked. All Gabriella did was raise an eyebrow at him, turned her head back around and kept walking.


	15. Taylor

**HEY GUYS!!**

**Been a long time, yes. **

**Now I know some of you are like 'oh Gabi hun don't do anything stupid' but I don't like the whole 'two wrongs don't make a right' crap. This is a woman on a mission people! There is a lot more to go in this story as well so don't worry. It's not going to end when all the payback is over. Lots more. So chill and enjoy her revenge. It's just a bit of harmless fun.**

**xxx**

The gang all sat in the common room together, with Taylor glaring at Chad non stop and Troy constantly thinking of Gabriella.

"Does anyone else think it's weird that two of our best friends have been in deep shit two days in a row?" Troy asked.

"Nope, unlucky shit just happens to stupid people" Taylor snapped, still staring right at Chad.

"Would you just _drop_ it Taylor? I've had enough of your fucking glaring…" Chad began. Taylor's jaw literally dropped open on hearing Chad's filthy language, "…and I'm really not interested nor do I care about anything you have to say. I'm already in deep shit, my parents are gonna beat my ass and I'm suspended from every fucking thing imaginable" Chad said angrily.

"Well you don't have to speak to me like that!" Taylor snapped to him.

"I'll talk to you any way I want" Chad said back.

"What?! Look, fuck you Chad, you deserved everything that you had coming to you" Taylor said standing up and folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh my god, that picture was over a flipping year ago, get over it" Chad said lazily. Taylor glared at him one more time and walked out of the common room. Little did they all know, Gabriella was leaning on the wall just outside with one foot propped up on the wall, chipping her black nail polish on her fingernails. She was smirking at all the mean words and spiteful sentences being exchanged between Taylor and Chad.

"Burns doesn't it Taylor?" Gabriella said plainly, still looking down at her nails. Taylor jumped at Gabriella's words, she had no idea she was there.

"Excuse me?" Taylor asked with attitude.

"I said, it burns doesn't it?" Gabriella replied, with _twice_ as much attitude and blowing a large bubble with her bubble gum.

"What burns?" Taylor asked, actually curious. Gabriella took a couple of steps towards Gabriella, folding her arms across her chest at the same time.

"Having mean words said to you? Being slightly hurt? Just a little? It burns doesn't it?" Gabriella asked one more time.

"Wh-"

"DOESN'T IT TAYLOR?!" Gabriella yelled again. Before she knew it, the whole gang was at the common room door, watching the two girls. "You have other things to preoccupy yourself with now" Gabriella said, quietening down her tone.

"What do you mean?" Taylor snapped.

"Sharpay's just around the corner now" Gabriella said, slouching her head to the right, towards the corner of the hallway. And believe it or not, there appeared Sharpay, with black tears dripping down her face.

"How did you know that?" Chad asked angrily.

"Didn't anyone else recognise the tap of those Gucci heels on this floor surface? No? Oh…well I guess I was the only one then. I saw her this morning, and let me guess, she's not wearing her waterproof mascara today is she?" Gabriella asked. She turned around, and there was a tear stained Sharpay wearing her black Gucci heels, "mmm" Gabriella just said. She walked past Sharpay, bumping into her shoulder on the way.

"What's up with her?" Chad asked.

"Enough about her! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Sharpay screeched. "Look at my hair! Look at my face! _You_ did this didn't you Taylor?" Sharpay said, pointing her finger at Taylor's face.

"What? Me?! Why the hell would I have done this?" Taylor replied with just as much force in her voice.

"You've _always_ been jealous of my blonde hair. And jealous of me in general…" Sharpay's voice trailed off as Gabriella got further and further away, relishing the sounds of their fighting voices.

"What a glorious day this has turned out to be" she whispered to herself.

"Did you say something Miss. Montez?" Principal Matsui asked out of nowhere.

"Oh! Sorry, you gave me a fright. Um, no I didn't say anything. Did you?" Gabriella asked, smiling sweetly.

"You've seemed to be in higher spirits over the past couple of days, anything special going on?" Matsui asked cheerfully, happy to see that Gabriella was smiling instead of frowning.

"No not really, just sleeping a bit better, feeling a bit better. Maybe it's the weather" Gabriella said looking outside…….at the pouring rain, "okay maybe not the weather" she said, making Principal Matsui laugh.

"Well I'm glad to see you're feeling good Gabriella" he said patting her on the shoulder and moving on to a meeting. Gabriella smiled one more time and kept walking. But before she could take more than three steps, she felt a hand on her shoulder and before she knew it she was yanked around.

"What's with you?" Troy demanded.

"I don't know. What's with you?" Gabriella replied.

"Can you cut the smart ass bullshit?" Troy snapped, "what is with your manipulative little looks you're giving all of us, those sneaky grins and smart comments?"

"Well, I'm a hired assassin now and if you don't leave me the hell alone then you will be my next target" she said, slapping his hand off her shoulder, "Ciao" she added and walked off. Even though Troy tried to deny it, he found those 'manipulative looks' and 'sneaky grins' incredibly sexy. It made him want to slam her against the wall and start taking her clothes off. God it had been killing him.

-

-

When Gabriella arrived home, she simply sat on her bed as still as a statue, staring at the floor. Suddenly, her eyes began to glaze over with tears and before she knew it, there was a puddle of water on her lap. She didn't know if she was crying from sadness, or if she was crying from happiness at her success. She walked slowly to her desk and pulled out her notebook. "Time to start on Taylor" she said sniffling.

_Taylor McKessi absolutely hates things like Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle and of course, __STUPID PRANKS__, especially if they were played on her! So, time to prank the shit out of her life._

Gabriella opened her drawer and saw a load of silver shrapnel. "Boy would this come in handy" she said evilly. Gabriella pulled her laptop onto her desk from the floor and opened 10 tabs in the Internet. She visited sites such as Jenny Craig, Smoking Hotline, Depression – Blues, Blues, Blues and many other websites and finally, even though Gabriella did not want to visit it, she typed in a pornography website and opened that too. Even though her computer lagged slightly, she didn't cease to click on the _Register Now_ links on each site. Without hesitation, she quickly typed in Taylor's school email address in each form and clicked okay. By tomorrow, Taylor's school inbox would be absolutely flooded with emails from these unacceptable websites, which the East High IT department would be on to straight away. And soon enough, so would Matsui. Gabriella smiled and clicked _Done_ on the very last website she had signed Taylor up to. "Poor thing" Gabriella said sarcastically, sticking out her bottom lip and pouting.

Gabriella lifted up her black sleeve and looked at the watch, 4:02pm. She would definitely have time to get to the local hardware store to get some Cyanoacrylate Super Glue. Now this stuff was like PVA times 10000000. So Gabriella drove all the way to the store, listening to the Bloody Beetroots up loud. When she got there, she walked down each aisle until she finally found what she was looking for. She grinned and grabbed the largest tube there. It was $25.99, but whatever, she needed it. She walked up to the check out and handed the young employee the glue. It was obvious he was checking Gabriella out, and he wasn't so bad himself.

"So what's a pretty girl like you buying all this glue?" he asked flirtatiously.

"To glue things together" Gabriella replied smiling and reaching for money in her purse, "shit" she said, rummaging further into her wallet.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm 6 dollars short, I'll go get the smaller one" she said looking back to the aisle.

"No, nah it's fine don't worry about it" the young man, who went by the name of Ben, said.

"Um, are you sure?" Gabriella asked

"It's really no problem" Ben said again, smiling nicely at her, "you look like you've had a rough day" he said and Gabriella glared at him.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" She asked.

"No sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just saw the running mascara under your eyes, I thought you might have been crying" he said looking down shamefully, "sorry ma'am"

"Oh please, don't call me that, even though I may never see you again, my name is Gabriella" she said, "thanks for the discount…sir" she added sweetly, "Have a nice evening" she said waving goodbye.

"Hey wait!" he called out

"Um, yes?" Gabriella asked back, turning around, still putting the glue in her bag.

"I get off work in 20 minutes, do you want to like…grab a bite to eat or something?" Ben asked. Gabriella thought about it for a little while, but she had some serious missions to plan, not have a burger with a stranger called Ben.

"Um, sorry Ben but I'm kind of busy this afternoon. I might see you again if I ever come back here for more glue" she said and gave him one last smile and walked away. Gabriella got back in her car and tossed her bag on the passengers seat and drove home.

-

-

Gabriella threw the covers back on her bad and accidently pushed her beeping alarm clock off her bedside table, "shit! Ugh…anything to shut it up" she mumbled as she forced herself out of bed. "You know…these little tasks of mine are actually giving me a reason to get out of bed, not that bad after all" she said while rubbing her eyes.

-

-

The first car that Gabriella spotted in the car park at East High was Troy's car, and next to it sat Taylor's dodgy blue car that Gabriella never liked getting in. _How embarrassing_ she thought. Gabriella looked around the car park for a very long time making sure no one was around and so far, no one was spotted. She crept over to Troy's car and knelt down and crawled to Taylor's door handle. She pulled out her Super, Super Glue and squeezed a fair amount over the keyhole on her car and quickly placed a large coin over the glue, pushing it firmly down. After about a minute, Gabriella found it _impossible_ to get that coin off! She did it to the other 3 locks so there was no way Taylor was driving her car home today! Just as Gabriella was about to stand up, she noticed a white piece of paper, folded up, lying next to Taylor's car. She unfolded it and saw it to be a part of the most recent Chemistry assignment – all of the ingredients and chemicals needed. _I might just take that…maybe make a slight alteration or two._ She thought, there was no way she would be passing that test either!

Gabriella fastened the strap of her bag tighter over her shoulder and started to skip to the school building. Suddenly, she heard a voice just around the corner, "yeah I just gotta grab my wallet, left it in the car!" it said. Before Gabriella could slow down, she slammed right into the solid chest she recognized to be Troy's, she would recognize that chest anywhere. She went crashing to the ground, along with all the stuff in her bag, her notebook, all her pens and pencils, her apple and everything else possible. Troy looked down at her and watched her slowly pick everything up. He couldn't stop himself if he wanted to, but he was a magnet and Gabriella was the fridge and down he went to help her. They both silently picked up all of her stuff and looked up at each other at the same time. They could each feel their hot breath on their faces and Troy just wanted to push Gabriella to the ground and do everything he could to her. He wanted to press his lips against hers and wanted to feel her naked body against his. He couldn't bare it; the only thing that stopped him was the giant bubble that Gabriella blew in his face. It popped loudly and up got Gabriella and she simply walked off like nothing had happened.

"You're going down Bolton" she whispered to herself, "just like everyone else"

Gabriella's first destination of the day was Taylor's locker. But first she had to wait for the bell to go for class so the hallways would be totally empty. So she made her way to the bathroom and sat on a toilet seat in a cubicle, waiting patiently for the bell to go.

BBBRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG

"Finally"

Gabriella waited another few minutes and finally made her way to the hall that Taylor's locker lived in. She peeked around the corner and it was just as she expected, completely empty. She stood in front of her locker and pulled out her almighty Super, Super Glue.


	16. The Ultimate

Gabriella held the glue in her hands as she stared at Taylor's locker. She remembered they both had Math next and there was a big assignment due, which Gabriella hadn't actually done, but she didn't care. But on the other hand, Taylor _did_ care. Gabriella knew Taylor's assignment would be tucked away in a plastic sleeve that was attached to the inside of her locker door, marked _ASSIGNMENTS!_ Gabriella grinned and looked up and down the hall one more time, still no one in site. Gabriella stepped forward and put the small nozzle in the crack of the locker and squeezed tightly. She traced around the entire locker, leaving a trail of glue everywhere she went. When Gabriella had finished, she stepped back and admired the work she had done. She knew Taylor lock code, so she undid it, took the lock off and attempted to open her locker. Absolutely no luck. _Yes!_ So far, Taylor wasn't driving home, she wasn't going to hand in her math assignment and soon enough, she would fail her major Chem. assignment as well. _Honestly, this is what you get guys. Revenge is sweet. _Gabriella put Taylor's lock back on and walked back down the hallway to her class, which she was late for.

-

-

Gabriella stood at her locker, blocking her face with her locker door as she waited for Taylor to appear at her own locker to get her precious Math assignment stuck to the inside of her locker door. Gabriella stood there pretending to look over her work as she saw Taylor approaching her locker. Gabriella waited a few seconds until she heard a 'huh?' and grinned widely.

"Hey Zeke! Come here!" Taylor yelled over to Zeke who was a few lockers away.

"Sup?" Zeke asked.

"Look at this. What the mother fudging hell has happened to my locker?" Taylor asked, "my math assignment is in there!!" she said, beginning to panic.

"Okay calm down" Zeke said, trying to pull the locker open, until he spotted the glue around the rims of her locker, "here's your problem Tay, someone has glue your locker door shut" Zeke said.

"What the hell?! Who would do that?!" she said, stomping her foot on the ground.

_Uh, me?_ Gabriella thought, stifling giggles inside her locker.

"Who do you think did it?" asked Zeke.

"Umm, you don't suppose…?"

"Gabriella?" Zeke asked.

"I told you mum, I slept in and got to school like two seconds ago. Yeah, I'm okay I was just tired…"

"Well obviously wasn't her then" Zeke said, as they both watched Gabriella disappear down the corridor on her phone 'talking' to her 'mum'. Her plan seemed to work because Zeke and Taylor seemed to believe the entire 'conversation'. When Gabriella turned the corner, she did a little skip and a small jump while saying "shit yeah mother fuckaaa!" But stopped when she slammed right into Troy AGAIN!

"Oh my god! Is it possible to bump into someone else and not _you?!"_ Gabriella angrily asked, once again picking up all her stuff off the floor. Troy looked down at her, watching her shiny hair fall around her face and the smooth skin of her shoulders. His heart rate sped up and he began to shake. When Gabriella stood up, she felt Troy grab her wrist and pull her down the hallway. "Hey! Let go Troy! Please!" Gabriella yelled, stumbling to keep up with him, "what are you doing? This is _abuse!_" she said louder, but Troy wouldn't let go. He led her down about 3 corridors until he reached his destination. He shoved open a door and pulled her into a dark room. "What the hell?!" Gabriella screeched, but before she could say anymore, she felt a pair of lips slammed up against hers and finding herself being pushed up against the wall. Gabriella had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist. She felt Troy lifting the hem of her shirt up and Gabriella raised her arms to the ceiling, letting him take it off. Troy took his own shirt off and attacked her neck with his mouth. Gabriella pulled him closer to her, loving the feeling of their bare skin against each others. Gabriella pressed her pelvis against Troy's, getting a moan from him. But when she heard it, her eyes snapped open and she realised what she was doing. She was supposed to be getting revenge on him! Not making out with him! "Wait, get off me!" Gabriella said, once again pushing him away from her. She searched for the light and slammed the switch, and turning it on. They both had to squint from the brightness and Troy watched Gabriella search for her shirt. He noticed how thin she had gotten and it killed him, not being able to help her. She yanked her shirt over her head and fixed up her slightly twisted jeans and opened the door, storming out, but tripping over a mop and bucket falling right into Eloise.

"Eww, what on earth?" she said. Her eyes widened when she also saw Troy emerge from the janitors closet. "Troy?! May you explain why you were in a closet with Gabriella and why the hell she is touching my shoe?" she demanded. Gabriella stood up and fixed her bag over her shoulder and glared at Eloise, right in her eyes. Suddenly, with tonnes of people watching, she grabbed the collar of Eloise's shirt and _slammed_ her up against the lockers.

"I HATE YOU! YOU DESERVE TO DIE! I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS! YOU SHOULD BURN IN HELL WHERE YOU'VE ALWAYS BELONGED! YOU SUCK AT BEING THE HEAD OF THE SRC AS WELL!!!!" Gabriella screamed, getting every person's attention. Eloise had to turn her head to the side, because she was almost _scared_ of Gabriella. Her face crumpled up when Gabriella's voice got louder, and Gabriella loved each second of it.

"Are you quite done?" Eloise said shakily, still reeling from shock.

"No" Gabriella replied softly.

"No?" Eloise repeated.

"No!" Gabriella yelled again. She held up her fist and punched Eloise right in the face, making her bash her head against the locker. Eloise dropped to the ground, already crying and holding her cheek and the back of her head.

"Ow! Oww oww!!" She mumbled as she was squirming against the floor. Gabriella turned to look at Troy only to see him rush to Eloise's side. He cradled her head and moved her hair out of her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Troy shouted to Gabriella.

_Flashback_

_It was one day before Gabriella's 17__th__ birthday party and she was snuggled up on the couch with Troy watching a movie. _

"_Well how does it feel to be almost 17?" Troy asked her, softly kissing her on the cheek. _

"_I guess it feels slightly the same as being 16. But I'm still excited!" Gabriella said giggling. Troy loved Gabriella's laugh, he couldn't stop looking at her when she did. _

"_What do you think you're going to get?" _

"_Well I told my grandma to wait til my 18__th__ birthday, but she's insisting on getting me a new laptop because mum is always complaining about how we're always fighting over our one at the moment"_

"_You're getting a laptop? Damn I wish my grandma would get me a laptop!" Troy said jealously._

"_Well looks like you're going to have to wait, your 17__th__ birthday was over 3 months ago" Gabriella said cheekily. _

"_Well, speaking of presents, I think it would be best to give you mine right now" Troy said, reaching over to his bag. _

"_Present? Troy you don't have to, just having you here with me is the best present" Gabriella said while sitting upright, watching Troy rummage through his bag. _

"_Hey, hey. Look, I don't want any of that. It's my girlfriend's birthday, and I love my girlfriend more than life itself so a present is absolutely necessary" Troy said, holding a box behind his back. He kissed Gabriella once and handed the box to her. Gabriella smiled sweetly and untied the pink bow and unwrapped the golden wrapping paper to reveal a silver colour box. _

"_Troy this looks awfully nice, you di-"_

"_Open it Gabriella" Troy said smiling. Gabriella obliged and opened the lid of the silver box. Her eyes widened and her smile dropped in shock. There sat a beautiful crystal swan on top of a satin blue cushion about half the size of her hand. Tears glazed over her eyes and she pursed her lips and looked up at Troy. _

"_Troy…" she began. _

"_I know you love swans, I thought the gift was appropriate" he said grinning the grin that Gabriella loved the most. _

"_I love it Troy. I love it!" she said kissing him several times, "it's beautiful" _

"_Just like you"_

_End flashback._

"Oh lots of things Troy. Lots of things. Now look at this" Gabriella rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small blue satin bag with a golden string tightened around the top. _I recognise that_ Troy said. Gabriella pulled out the glass swan and held it up high. Troy stared at her, he knew what she was going to do. Gabriella opened her fingers and down went the glass swan. Troy saw it hit the floor and watched as it shattered into small pieces. He almost cried, but Gabriella didn't. She almost laughed. She bent down to his level and looked at him. "How do you feel Troy?" Gabriella asked, "I want you to tell me right now, how do you feel?" she asked once more. "Tell me!"

"I feel…I feel exactly like that swan. Shattered. Broken…" he began. Gabriella saw a tear slide down his cheek and she glared at him once more.

"Well let me tell you. Times what you are feeling by ten. Then times that by one hundred, and then times that by a million. It's bad isn't it?" she said and Troy nodded, "that's how I have been feeling ever since our relationship and my friendship with everyone else ended"

Mr. Matsui ran into sight and all Gabriella could hear was Eloise yell out, "Gabriella did it!" Gabriella lunged at Eloise again to attack her, but Troy grabbed her waist and pulled her off with so much force that it almost hurt Gabriella. She flailed around in his arms but he just held her tighter.

"Follow me Troy" Mr. Matsui said and Troy took Gabriella to his office, still with her yelled and kicking her legs. Her lifted her around so she was facing him and held her tightly.

"Would you stop?!" he yelled.

"Let go!!" she screamed.

"NO!!!" Troy boomed, scaring the living daylights out of her. Gabriella had never heard Troy yell like that before. Troy entered Mr. Matsui's office, still holding Gabriella.

"Are you going to sit Gabriella?" Mr. Matsui asked.

"Well it's a bit difficult right now isn't it?!" She said, punching Troy's arms.

"Let go of her now Troy" he said, so Troy hesitantly let her go and Gabriella pushed him against the wall.

"Get out of my way!" she said and sat down in the seat, folding her arms across her chest.

"Can you get that dickhead out of here?" she asked, pointing her thumb over her shoulder at Troy.

"Out you go Troy" Matsui said so Troy left, slamming the door behind him. "What the hell has gotten into you Gabriella?" he asked. But Gabriella didn't answer. "Gabriella, attacking another student that violently is a serious offence. Now, I think I know what brought it on, I do know what's going on with you lot right now but that doesn't give you reason to do what you just did a few moments ago"

"Uh, yes it does. She deserved exactly what she got, I hope she goes to hospital" Gabriella replied.

"That's enough!" Mr. Matsui yelled, "I'm suspending you for a week" he added softly.

"What?! You can't suspend me!" she yelled, standing up and knocking her seat over.

"_However_, I am giving you this free time to catch up on all the work and assignments you have missed. But, 10% will be taken off each piece due to their lateness"

"I can't believe this" Gabriella mumbled.

"You should consider yourself _extremely_ lucky Miss. Montez that I am not expelling you from East High and that I'm giving you the time to catch up on work. Now if you refuse to do the work then there will be constant fails on your report card" Mr. Matsui said firmly, making sure not to get any smart arse comments from Gabriella.

"I shouldn't be the one being suspended. _THEY _should!" she said pointing out the door. Gabriella watched Mr. Matsui start talking again but she wasn't listening. Maybe this week off she could plan an enormous revenge plot on Eloise. _Bugger Troy_ she thought. She was going to absolutely obliterate Eloise. Considering she is the cause of everything that had happened. _I'm going to have to do some serious background research as well._ "I'll just go home then, see you in a week" she said, with a small smile, excited for her revenge plot.

"Whatever is wrong with that girl I will never know" Mr. Matsui said to himself after seeing her smile just seconds after she was raging at him.

Gabriella ran down the hall to her locker, still grinning. Troy saw her run past and she was confusing the shit out of him. Why on earth was she smiling? Troy just watched her run off and walked to the male bathrooms. _I'm gonna be sick_ he thought. Troy ran to the bathrooms and barged into a cubicle to be ill. Thankfully no one was in there. Troy calmed down and exited the toilet and leant over the sink. He rinsed his mouth out several times with water and wiped his forehead. All the rage and stress bubbled up inside him. Thoughts of seeing Gabriella's cut wrists and her fragile frame simply tore him to pieces. Having her pressed up against the wall, her skin against his skin, her lips against his lips and not having her now made him want to die. Everything he was feeling pushed him to breaking point, feeling as if he was about to explode; he launched his fist in the air and punched the mirror in front of him with all his might. Not feeling satisfied, he punched it again leaving an enormous smash right in the center with small drops of blood trickling down leaving red trails on the glass. Troy winced as the pain from small bits of glass stuck in his hands arrived.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!" he roared, scaring the living daylights out of any guy that wanted to go to the bathroom. He grabbed the broken hand dryer, which was almost about to fall off, and ripped it out of the wall, held it above his head and threw it to the ground, shattering it in small pieces. "I can't do this…" he whispered as he slid down the wall, tears quickly falling down his cheeks.

-

-

Meanwhile, Gabriella's revenge plots were getting better and better. "I'm getting good at this" she said to herself as she turned the car radio on, bopping her head to the music. Gabriella plainly looked out the window and saw a girl walking up ahead. It was Eloise. Gabriella slowed down and pulled over. _So following her home…_she thought. Gabriella crawled her way down the roads for about 7 minutes until Eloise finally got home. Thankfully her car windows were fully tinted, so Gabriella could park just a few houses down without being noticed. She undid her seatbelt to get a better view. "That bitch is perfectly fine! She's not even hurt. My punch wasn't even that hard! Lying bitch…" Gabriella said to herself.

It was a nice-ish kind of house, _two story, green grass, nice roof……open garage._ "Open garage" Gabriella repeated out loud. What's more fantastic than thinking up a plan on the spot? Nothing. "Mum was right…keeping a phone book and carrying my old phone in the car _is_ a good idea" Gabriella said smiling. She turned off the radio and looked up Eloise's number. Thinking she had no hope, she actually came across her mobile number! "Even better!" Gabriella said excitedly. She pulled out her old phone and began to write a text.

In the meantime, all Eloise was doing in her house was applying makeup to cover up that tiny bruise on her cheekbone.

"All better" she squeaked, "god that Gabriella girl is a whore" she said, fixing up her fringe and kissing her reflection. Suddenly, her phone vibrated and she smiled thinking of how popular she had become. She picked it up and giggled at what it said.

_Hey Elly, it's troy…sorry my phone is dead so I'm using my mum's cell. Hope you're okay after today, Gabriella is just a bitch. You wanna meet at halfpenny park? I remember you saying you loved it there, it's about a 40 min drive yeah? Text me back if you're up for it, I'm already on my way._

_Troy_

_Xxx_

"I'm so in!" Eloise replied out loud. She tapped away on her mobile and sent the message. She was so up for some make out time.

Gabriella felt the phone vibrate in her hand and looked at the message.

_I am in a bit of pain, seeing you alone will cheer me up ;)_

_See you soon hottie._

_Xoxo_

Even though it made Gabriella sick to read that message, she was very pleased she replied. "Honestly, how gullible can you get?" she said. Gabriella slouched down in her seat when she saw a car pull out of Eloise's driveway. _Seriously…what a moron!_ She was rid of Eloise for _at least_ an hour. Gabriella knew her parents weren't home, taking as many notes on Eloise as possible really did come in handy in her revenge plans. She reversed her car into Eloise's driveway and opened her boot and back doors. Standing there, with her hands on her tiny hips, Gabriella just grabbed the first thing that came into site. An average sized cardboard box marked _ELOISE'S STUFF_. Gabriella ripped it open and saw a lots of small things that looked like…collectors items. There were old coins, a stamp book, marbles and lots of other small things that looked like they hadn't been touched for years. So Gabriella dumped the box in the boot of her car. The next few things she grabbed were a couple of tennis racquets, a baseball bat, a basketball and a few pool toys. She took off her father's hardware tools and even a small dingy clock on the wall. There was also a fridge in the garage, which Gabriella certainly didn't hesitate to open. Of course, there was alcohol, soft drinks and other beverages. At the very back there looked to be some expensive wine and champagne, which she of course, took.

The last item that Gabriella managed to fit in her car was a fold up chair that certainly looked rather new. It was definitely a chair they took to the beach. She closed both doors, and as she closed the boot, her eyes wondered to the door which joined up to the house. Her eyes narrowed in wonder. _Should I open it? Should I not?_ And without an answer to that question, her feet carried her over to the door. She placed her hand on the handle, and twisted it. She kept twisting and soon enough, the door pushed open without as little as a squeak.

-

-

**I really hoped you guys like it! I know some of you might be thinking that Gabriella's revenge is getting pretty full on, don't worry, its **_**just**_** a story and a slight dramatic one at that?**

**And for the people who say things like 'two wrongs don't make a right' or 'be the bigger person'…screw that, those people just can't come up with good revenge ideas.**

**But I do love you guys still. I'm open to any small suggestions or better yet, any revenge ideas would be great!**

**20 reviews and I'll post the next chapter!**

**xxxx**


	17. Conniving Gabriella

Gabriella's mouth stayed slightly open. She had snuck into Sharpay's house and Chad's house, but there was something a bit different about going into Eloise's house. Maybe it's because she had never been in there before. Just as Gabriella was about to back away from the door, she pictured Troy kissing her on the cheek, she pictured him carrying her over his shoulder at the beach, she saw the gangs evil faces all glaring at Gabriella. And that is all it took for Gabriella to push the door open angrily and barge right in her house. She found the stairs quick enough and ran up without a second thought. She reached a door with a pretty pink sign on the front saying _Eloise_. Gabriella walked in and saw pink carpet, a pink bed with pink sheets and pink pillows. Her entire room was fucking pink! She turned her head and saw that she had a walk in wardrobe.

"Oooo" Gabriella said and she walked right in. She opened the cupboards and it seemed like each cupboard was categorized. "Summer, winter, beach, formal…" Gabriella said as she put the cupboards into her own categories. She looked at the dresses Eloise had and my _god_ they were skanky as hell. Gabriella rubbed her eyes and spotted some scissors on the floor. _That's dangerous……..yet very handy._ She picked them up and chopped them back and forth. She pulled out all Eloise's bikini's on their precious coat hangers and chopped a couple of the straps. She did the same to her formal dresses and any other strappy pieces of clothing she could find. Gabriella finished her dirty work and took a stroll around Eloise's bedroom. She studied the desk and saw a laptop, a printer, pens and pencils, a piggy bank, a few folders, a diary, and 2 packets of smarties. Gabriella yanked open the lid of the piggy bank and poured out all the coins. She piled them in her pockets, $28 dollars all together. Not much, but who gives a shit. To replace the coins, she opened the smarties packets and poured them back in the piggy bank. "Shit" Gabriella mumbled as she accidently pushed Eloise's diary on the floor. But, as she did, loose sheets of paper and photographs fell out of the book as well. She stared at them for a bit, and finally decided to pick them. The first thing Gabriella's eyes travelled to were the photos. The date on them all were very recent, within a few days actually. There was a picture of Eloise and the captain of the hockey team, Tim Simmons, kissing, with a bit of tongue visible. Gabriella slid that photo in her bag. The next photo was Eloise at a party with a group of girls, holding each others legs up, extremely drunk and half naked. She slid that photo in her bag along with the other as well.

"You are _so_ off the SRC Eloise" Gabriella whispered. She shoved several more pictures of inappropriate photos of Eloise in her bag and then shuffled through the small notes. Gabriella was disappointed when she only saw that they were assignment sheets and nothing she could use. _However,_ Gabriella did have a small thought. She looked at the laptop and printer, which were both stupidly left on, "does this girl have a brain?" she asked herself. Gabriella sat on the pink seat and pulled out two assignment sheets, which she happily copied on the computer. It took her about 10 minutes to duplicate the assignment sheets on the computer and about 5 minutes to change the actual tasks that had to be done. _She's so stupid she won't know the difference_ Gabriella thought. Slightly mean, but it was the truth.

_Assignment One__ – Industrial Revolution_

_Part A_

_Task 1_

_Identify a specific positive and negative impact of the Industrial Revolution. Think about social, economical, political, etc. impacts._

Gabriella thought it was a rather good assignment, but it was for Eloise and not her. So she went to change it.

_Assignment One__ – __American__ Revolution_

_Part A_

_Task 1_

_Identify a specific positive and negative impact of the __American__ Revolution. Think about architectural, pollution and gender roles, etc. impacts._

No, the question didn't really make sense but once again, Eloise was stupid.

_Assignment Two – Visual Arts_

_Part A_

_Task 1_

_Find ten examples of the compositional types: asymmetrical, symmetrical, and radial. Pull the entire page from a magazine. Photographs are only to be used_

"Here we go…" Gabriella said as she began to change the assignment.

_Assignment Two – Visual Arts_

_Part A_

_Task 1_

_Find __three__ examples of the compositional types: __dissymmetrical__, __adjacent__, and __structural__. Pull the entire page from a __girls teen magazine__. __Text__ is only to be used_

Gabriella didn't change all of the assignment sheets, just the two parts that were both worth 12 marks, the most important parts. Suddenly, much to her fright, Gabriella's old phone vibrated on the wooden desk almost giving her a heart attack. "Jesus!" she squeaked. She sighed and picked up the phone and read the message.

_Hey Troy baby,_

_I remembered to send the text back to your mum's cell, how great am i!? Anyway, I decided to go back home coz of the traffic, I'm like 3 minutes away from my bed ;)_

_Ttyl hottie_

_Xoxox_

"THREE MINUTES?!" Gabriella yelled. She jumped up and ran around the ruin hiding all evidence that she was there. Sweat appeared on her forehead and she wiped it off as she bounded down the stairs, missing one step each time. But all of a sudden, her old, dodgy phone rang. She began to panic like crazy…but she decided to answer the phone, just without saying hello. So she pressed the answer button.

"Troy hun, I'm in my street now so I was wondering, do you wanna come over?" she said.

_In the street?!?!?! _Gabriella just about died from a stroke.

"Troy? You there sexy?" Eloise said through the phone. Gabriella scowled at her language and simply hung up. She plastered herself to the front door and saw her coming slowly down the street opposite. Gabriella ran as fast as possible to the garage and pressed the button to close the garage door.

"Come on! FASTER! Close!!!" Gabriella yelled. Finally, the garage door closed with Gabriella's car in there, "oh my god, please, please, please tell me she didn't see that" she said as she ran back to the front, heaving her chest up and down with her back plastered to the front door. But what Gabriella didn't think of was that Eloise actually needed to use the front door to get in her house. She looked down at the door handle as she heard a key rattle in the keyhole. She suddenly felt sick from nerves and the only thing she could do was move to the corner and slide down the wall with her knees hunched up to her chest. The door opened, which luckily hid Gabriella. Much to her luck, Eloise didn't turn around; she just closed the door behind her with her hand and continued straight on upstairs. Gabriella stood up shakily and made her way to the garage very, very quietly.

"MY NIGHTGOWN!" She heard Eloise scream from upstairs, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" she yelled again, making Gabriella freeze at the end of the stairs. Gabriella grinned at her reaction, but she needed to get out of there. She heard Eloise storming around upstairs in a fizz so Gabriella figured it was the perfect time to escape. She pushed the button and the garage door opened rather quietly. It wasn't one of those screechy loud ones. Meanwhile, Gabriella slowly slid in her car and started the engine. Without looking back, she slammed down the accelerator and sped the hell out of there, leaving smoke and skid marks on her driveway. She drove down the street, reaching 120 kilometers so there was no way Eloise would catch her in time. On the way home, Gabriella stopped at Officeworks to print of large, large copies of the photographs she had.

"Excuse me, could I print of these photographs in A2 size?" she said, handing the photos to the young man.

"Wow…" he said on seeing the photos.

"Yep. I'm using them for revenge. You probably think it's a bad idea but you just have to do your job okay?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah that's no problem, they will be slightly pixilated though" he said.

"You would still be able to make out the picture though right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah absolutely, altogether that's $53.95" he said, pressing away at the cash register. Gabriella handed him the money and waited for about 5 minutes for the man to do the job. "There you go ma'am"

"Thanks very much, but you don't need to call me ma'am" she said smiling. Gabriella snatched the photos now turned posters and ran to her car.

-

-

On the way home, Gabriella was going a good 30 kilometers over the speed limit. Unfortunately, she must've left her brain back at Eloise's house because as she approached a small intersection, she didn't realize _she_ was the one at the stop sign. Instead of stopping, she sailed straight through, only having to snap out of her trance, grip the steering wheel as tightly as she could and slam the brake with both her feet. She felt her car spinning around and heard the screeching tires, as well as the other car stopped near her, also with smoke coming from their tires. It took Gabriella a while to realize the car had stopped spinning, seeing her own head was spinning. She coughed a couple of times, took a deep breath and un-clicked her seat belt. She looked in the rear vision mirror and decided to get out to check the other person was okay.

"I'm so sor-!" she began, but stopped in her tracks when she saw who it was that emerged from the car. She lifted her chin high and stopped talking immediately.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked her, caring about her health and safety.

"No. I'm standing here with a blank face because I hit my head and now my brain is bleeding in three places. Oh, and I broke my leg" Gabriella said smart arsed.

"You don't have to be a smart arse, we both could've been killed you know!" Troy replied.

"Well we weren't, so that's settled" Gabriella said, walking back to her car and getting in. "I wish I hit you" she said, but Troy ignored her as he stood at her rolled down window.

"You know, there was someone in Eloise's garage earlier this afternoon" Troy" he said, acting as though she didn't know about it, when he had an idea that it might have been Gabriella.

"So?" Gabriella replied, "am I actually supposed to care? Do you want me to feel sorry for her?"

"No…you have any idea who it could have been, Gabriella?" Troy asked, "some would have _had_ to gone throughout the whole place…Gabriella" Troy repeated.

"_Why_ would_ I_ need to go through _her_ garage?" she began "…it's empty isn't it?" Gabriella said, grinning slyly as she sped off into the distance, leaving Troy alone in the middle of the road.

That night, Gabriella decided maybe she should take Mr. Matsui's advice. She should started to catch up on work that she missed. 3 essays, 6 items of math homework, 2 chem. methods and about 12 pieces of other homework she had to catch up on.

12am

Gabriella suddenly jerked her head up from her desk. She looked at her watch, noticing she had been asleep for two hours. "Ugh…at least I got some work done" she said. Gabriella stripped off her clothes and changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed, thinking she would get to sleep pretty easily.

1am

"This is hopeless" Gabriella mumbled, pissed off that she hadn't gotten to sleep. "Fuck this" she added. She tossed the blankets off her and turned on her light, squinting from the brightness. She pulled out the posters of Eloise from under her bed and couldn't help but grin one last time at her nasty work. Gabriella threw on some daggy clothes and ugg boots and jogged downstairs to her car and started the engine. "You're in for the shock of your lives East High" she said laughing to herself.

1:20am

Gabriella every so quietly made her way to the very end of East High where there was a small door attached to the assembly hall, and the assembly hall was attached to the rest of the school. Gabriella discovered the small door when her and Troy were running from school monitors to get out of trouble from skipping math together. Gabriella had to move some plants and sticking out twigs to get to the door, but the important thing is, she got there. She opened the little door and stepped inside, yes it was pitch black. Luckily, Gabriella had thought of this and brought a torch with her. She weaved in and out of small poles, old brooms and any equipment she saw. "Finally" she whispered when she saw all the seats in the hall. The switched off her light and ran up the aisles to the very end doors. She pushed them open and there was the foyer of East High. Completely empty. _Perfect place to stick these_ Gabriella thought. She pulled out the rolled up posters from under her arm and the blue tack. She pulled off four pieces and stuck the blue tack to each corner of the posters and stuck one right in front of her. Anyone who was to walk in the foyer would see Eloise absolutely gagging for it.

Gabriella traveled around the entire school, finding appropriate walls to stick the posters on.

1:45am

"Okay now I think I might get to sleep" Gabriella said as she had finished all her dirty work. She walked to her car and drove slowly all the way home fearing she might fall asleep at the wheel.

2:15am

Gabriella finally got into bed and fell asleep within minutes.

-

-

Meanwhile, Troy was wide awake. He went to bed at 10pm and still hadn't gotten one ounce of sleep. He would be surprised if he even blinked once. And it was all due to Gabriella, he just couldn't get his mind off her. She muddled up his entire system, she confused him, and she was simply a mind terrorist. Troy had found out that Gabriella had gotten suspended through Sharpay, the gossip queen. Even though Troy apparently hated her and even though she hurt Eloise and shattered the crystal swan, he still felt as though she didn't deserve to get suspended, yet she ran out of the school smiling. "What _is_ that?" Troy asked himself. He was just mystified.

The next day at school

"Taylor I am extremely disappointed" Ms. Harris, the chemistry teacher said to Taylor.

"I know, I'm really sorry but it's stuck inside my locker! Literally. It's glued shut" Taylor replied desperately.

"Listen, I find that very hard to believe. It's almost as bad as 'my dog ate my homework'. Whether or not you are telling the truth, you always _must_ have a backup copy of _all_ written work. You do know how huge this prac. is don't you?" Ms. Harris said sternly.

"yes I do, I promise I'll do perfectly well in the prac an-"

"If you realize how imperative the practical part of this assessment is then _surely_ you would have realized how vital the evaluation report and method paper was as well"

"I do b-"

"Sorry Taylor, I'm going to have to fail you on that section. It wouldn't be fair on the other students that you suddenly get the assignment and have extra time to improve it" Ms. Harris said, I a tone which said she obviously wasn't going to change her mind. Tears formed in Taylor's eyes and all she could do was walk away, trying to stay composed and not burst into tears. Once she got to her bench, she took a deep breath and pulled out her chemistry practical exam, which she luckily found just on the floor outside her locker. She thought she must have dropped it, but what she didn't know was that Gabriella was the one who dropped it there. The _real_ chem. Prac assignment sheet, was sitting on Gabriella's desk at home nice and safe.

"I'll just have to ace this" Taylor whispered shakily to herself.

30 minutes later

_This just isn't right!_ Taylor screamed in her mind. She had read the instructions and method one thousand times over and everything still seemed to clash. "What is going on!?" she mimed to herself. She subtly looked around at everyone else's and they all seemed to be doing well and they all looked similar, but not Taylor's hers looked completely different. At one point, some of her liquid bubbled too much and overflowed all over the bench.

"Okay everybody, pens down, times up" Ms. Harris said. Taylor's head whipped around to the teacher, still panicking. There was no way she was going to pass. She would get 30% at _maximum._ Ms. Harris came around to the desks and her expression immediately changed when she reached Taylor's bench. Taylor just shrugged her shoulders sadly and Ms. Harris raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Before she would drench the floor with tears, Taylor ran out of the room with her hand covering her face. She just wanted to go home, so she ran to the car park, trying to cover her red tear stained face from on looking students. Taylor hadn't used her car for two days considering she had been staying at Sharpay's house, so she left her car in the safe East High car park. She pulled out her car key from her pocket, and was ready to jam it in the key hole and get the hell out of there, but she immediately stopped when saw that a silver coin was blocking the key hole. Taylor wiped her eyes to getting a better look and flicked the coin. It didn't move a millimeter.

"Oh what the fuck?" Taylor said, this was the _last_ thing she needed. She tried to rip the coin off but it was totally useless. "Argh!!" she groaned. She rolled her eyes and just decided to go through the back door, but that keyhole was blocked too, along with the boot, and the other two doors on the other side of her car. "I want to go home!!" she screamed. But she couldn't.

-

-

Eloise overslept that morning since she stayed up so late the night before desperately trying to understand a certain question on a certain assignment sheet change by a certain person. When she arrived at school, all she got were weird and what seemed to be disgusted looks from people. She frowned and stopped in her tracks when she saw Mr. Matsui standing like a soldier right ahead of her.

"Eloise. My office. Now" he demanded.

**Ooo what will happen to Eloise? What do you guys think should happen?**

**ilyxxx**


	18. Piecing it Together

"Mr. Matsui I swear I don't know where those come from!" Eloise said as she desperately speed walked next to the principle.

"You better have a damn good explanation for this Eloise!" Mr. Matsui boomed back, making Eloise shut up. "Sit down" he said when they reached his office. "Eloise, you are the current head of the SRC, what kind of an example are you setting for the younger students in the committee?!" he yelled, getting extremely peeved with the girl sitting opposite him.

"Those where from years ago, I _swear_" Eloise pleaded desperately.

"They certainly don't look like it, whether they are or not the consequences will be the same. All because I'm an old man who doesn't keep up with the school goss, I know exactly what has been going on with your group right now. You seem to have stolen Ms. Montez's friends, her boyfriend and by the looks of it, her life which is going on an extremely _speedy_ downward spiral and all the teachers are EXTREMELY worried about her health and safety! All this is legitimate and severe bullying" Mr. Matsui said so strictly it seemed as though he was about to turn into a statue.

"I-I'm sorry" Eloise peeped, looking at her hands in her lap.

"That won't cut it Eloise. I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel you from East High" he said calmly but strongly.

"WHAT?!" Eloise screamed, standing up and smacking her palm on the principle's desk.

"Sit down!" Matsui ordered.

"Gabriella should be getting expelled! Not me!" She said, not sitting down.

"SIT DOWN NOW!" Mr. Matsui boomed, scaring Eloise into a seating position. "You're parents are on their way here to discuss the penalty" Mr. Matsui began, and Eloise felt as though she was about to faint.

-

-

"Oh my god guys did you hear???" Sharpay yelled as she came running towards her friends during the lunch break.

"Probably not because your voice is so loud" Kelsi said.

"Eloise got _expelled_!" She whispered to all her friends.

"Are you serious?" Troy asked immediately, choking on his chocolate milk. "What for?"

"There were posters all over the school of her getting jiggy with some young guy or looking drunk and skanky. All over the place! And Matsui saw them" Sharpay replied, finally taking a seat.

"Who the hell would do that?" Chad asked, and Troy's mind immediately sprung to Gabriella. "You're all thinking it, but I'm just saying it. Gabriella" he said quickly.

"Chad. Where would she have gotten those pictures from? Plus she got suspended, when the hell could she have done it?" Troy replied, defending Gabriella.

"Why are you defending her?" Chad asked surprised.

"By nature Chad" Taylor whispered. She was right. Troy always defended Gabriella, automatically. But Troy still had a slight feeling that she could've done it. Somehow. Gabriella was always a smart girl. Troy twined his fingers together and rested his elbows on the table.

"Holy shit" Troy whispered quietly, he thought no one would hear him.

"What man?" Zeke asked, considering he was sitting right next to him.

"Oh my god…" he said again.

"What Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Hate to put it bluntly, but people hate you now Sharpay, Taylor you fucking hate Chad, science teachers now hate Taylor because you blew the massive exam, the sophomores now hate Chad after that assembly, a few houses were broken into, computers were hacked, Taylor's car and locker are both sealed shut. Eloise's garage was emptied out and someone messaged her, somehow getting my number as well. Put it all together. It seems as though anyone could have done this, but who on earth could sneak into our houses? They would need a key…" he began.

"Gabriella has a spare key to my house" Sharpay said.

"She has a spare key to my house as well. _And_ she knows the password to my computer, which is where that picture was" Chad said, seeming to figure it all out.

"And Gabriella knew exactly what day I planned on highlighting my hair" Sharpay added.

"She knew the exact method to that science test I failed" Taylor said.

"Ah see? It's all coming together now isn't it?" Troy said. "And she hates Eloise so much, she would have done all this. Don't any of you remember? Gabriella loved to watch television programs or movies that were about revenge and stuff like that" He said in a tone which made perfect sense.

"I can't believe this" Chad said.

"Don't you know what's gonna happen now?" Troy asked, but no one seemed to know the answer. "She's going to come after me next" Troy said, actually quite frightened as to what she could do to him.

-

-

Meanwhile, Gabriella had found at Eloise had gotten expelled from an abusive email that she had sent to Gabriella, so she had 6 more days to do nothing since her revenge plans already worked so well.

"Well this is good and bad" she said to herself while tossing a hacky sack up and down. Gabriella sighed and looked across her room, where she saw a framed picture of her and Troy kissing on her wall. She squeezed her eyes shut and pelted to ball at the picture, knocking it off the wall, making the glass shatter. "I said I wouldn't destroy him, but I have to now" she said angrily.

Gabriella thought and thought, but nothing seemed to come to her mind on how to get revenge on him. All she could think of was how she just wanted to beat his sorry ass, kick him and punch him and cause him a tremendous amount of pain. She looked at her clock, it was 2pm in the afternoon and school would end in an hour. She opened her drawer and saw Troy's spare house key sitting prettily in her draw, as well as… "his car key" she thought out loud. She had totally forgotten about that! She grabbed both keys and made her way to Troy's house. She always knew that Troy left his car at home on Tuesdays, he had a deal going with his parents of some kind about paying for gas money. Gabriella never really understood no matter how many times he had explained it to her.

As Gabriella was walking to her car, twirling her own car keys around her fingers, she spotted Nick rolling past on his skateboard. He saw her too and stopped right there, kicking up his skateboard into his hand, which Gabriella always found impressive.

"Impressive" she said with a small smile.

"Thanks. Haven't seen you in a while" he said, smiling slightly back.

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't texted or called or anything." She said sadly, but then she thought for a moment. Why was she always saying sorry? "But then again, neither have you" she added with a different tone.

"I know, I was just about to say, it should be me calling or texting, not you" he said. That was a real gentlemanly thing to say Gabriella thought. He was about to ask how Gabriella was in generally, but she was rather self explanatory. As thin as a stick, no rosy cheeks, hollow face, sad eyes, wearing tight leggings which sagged around her calves and ankles and wearing a giant hoodie. It all really spoke for itself.

"How have you been?" Gabriella asked Nick.

"Uh…alright. To be honest, missing you a bit" he said, scratching the back of his neck. Gabriella smiled sweetly to herself and blushed. She could say the same thing back, but she didn't really miss him as much as he seemed to miss her.

"I missed you too" she said half heartedly.

"So what have you been up to? How's school going?" he asked which made Gabriella grunt.

"Really want to know?" she asked and he nodded, "well I'm currently suspended for punching a girl in the face at school and not ceasing to attack her. I have also turned a girls hair half blue, I've broken into 3 people's houses, hijacked two computers, keyed many cars, made people fail important examinations and many more I believe. And let me tell you, it's been fun" she said. The whole time, Nick stood there with his jaw hanging open.

"Why?" he asked shocked.

"Because they destroyed me and I've wanted to destroy them. They are hated by many people now. I'd love to stay and chat but I have somewhere to go" she said sitting in her car.

"Where you going?" he asked. Gabriella thought if she should tell him. She narrowed her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Around" she said, and backed out of her driveway, leaving Nick there out the front of her house.

Gabriella reached Troy's house and parked her car a couple of houses ahead of him so he wouldn't pass it on the way home. She hastily walked to his car with her bag steadily over her shoulder and opened it sitting comfortably in the drivers seat. My god had she come prepared, her bag was overloaded with so much equipment she thought she might break from the weight. She pulled out the giant glue tube and squeezed as much glue as she could under the brake and accelerator pedals and on the floor too. She shoved two tennis balls under there so there was no way Troy would be going anywhere for a while. She spotted that stupid keychain that was hanging from his rear vision mirror, it cost about $200 dollars.

"I bloody hate dangly things from mirrors" Gabriella said, ripping it off and shoving it in the middle glove compartment. She glued around the edges and shut it closed. She pulled out the white spray paint and sprayed a cross across the middle compartment, as well as around the rim of the steering wheel. She grabbed her small scissors and jabbed holes in the backrest of the drivers and passengers seat and simply smiled acting as though it was an everyday activity. She pulled out the _black_ spray paint and sprayed across the digital clock, all the radio screens and technical things in the middle and glued across the CD slot and then silly stringed the entire thing. She scratched her scissors across the dashboard leaving awful marks everywhere. She then hopped in the back seat and lay across the whole thing. She put her sunglasses on and covered her mouth with her scarf as she held both spray can bottles in both her hands and sprayed all over the roof of the car, adding some silly string as well. She left the door open, so she wouldn't die from the toxic fumes. Gabriella then pulled out a reel of woollen string and began by sticking the end out the open window then closing the window so it was stuck there. She twirled it around each head rest, weaved it throughout the steering wheel, around the brake and everything she possibly could, then fastened it by closing it in another window. She then attached a few fakes spiders and snakes to the dangling strings and carefully made her way through the strings and out of the car.

Gabriella stood back and examined her work, looked very good from the outside, she couldn't imagine how amazing Troy would feel when he saw the _inside_. She then jumped on the bonnet and on top of his car. She pulled out 5 eggs and threw them forcefully all over the roof and stepping in it afterwards, not caring how dirty and sticky her shoes would get.

She then spray painted 5 different colours across his windshield, ripped his windscreen wipers off as well as the antenna. She let out the air of his tires, jabbed holes in them and filled them with a few pebbles and things.

And finally, she grabbed a great big brick she saw next to her and threw it onto the back window. It didn't shatter the glass but left a mighty huge crack, which basically covered the entire window. She heard a car coming down the street and quickly ran around the back of Troy's house. She opened the back door with the key and made her way to Troy's room.

She stood in his doorway and looked at the basketball poster he had stuck to the door. The first thing she did was rip it off, leaving small bits of it on the door, still stuck to the blue tack. She simply threw it behind her and made her way in his room. Everything she passed she simply tossed on the floor. She knocked over a few basketball figurines and ripped all the blankets off his bed. She tore his pillows to shreds, leaving feathers everywhere. She opened his cupboard, pulled all clothes off his coat hangers and spray painted all his Wild Cat shirts. She threw the coat hangers around the room and accidently smashed a photo frame, but she didn't care. She saw a picture of him and her in a photo frame that cost about $80. She pulled out the photo and threw the frame against the wall with such force that it even left a dent! She ripped up the photo in small pieces and scattered them across his bed.

She ripped out all the cords from his computer and laptop and tangled them all together. She pulled out piles of books from his bookshelf and threw them one by one all over the room. She spray painted lines across his wooden fan and around his walls with crosses and skulls and a love heart with a black line through it. She slashed his bed sheets. She ripped up all the posters, no matter how big or small, that hung on his walls, she threw his school notes and folders _everywhere_ and soon enough his entire floor was absolutely covered, _completely_. It was an unforgivable mess. She looked out his window in a daze, but her heart stopped when she saw him standing in his driveway simply staring at his car.

-

-

"I didn't know she would go this far…" Troy mumbled to himself. He picked off some silly string and opened the door to see the inside completely and utterly trashed. He shook his head and sighed. He slammed the car door closed and kicked the dead tires. He knew she was in the house. Gabriella slapped her hand over her mouth when she saw him look up at his window. He didn't see her since she had turned his bedroom light off, but he looked anyway. He bolted around the back and Gabriella had no time to escape. She knew how fast he could be. Gabriella just scrambled to a corner of his room which was hidden behind a tall floor lamp and was next to his desk. She huddled up in a ball and closed her eyes shut when she saw the light switch on. "Holy…fucking…shit" she heard him say. Gabriella opened one eye and saw him move around his room, with great difficulty. He had no choice but to step on all his stuff to make his way to his bed. He picked up the small scattered bits of the ripped up photograph of him and Gabriella which he loved so much. When Gabriella saw him drop to his knees, she started silently crying herself.

Troy dropped his head on the bed and began to cry a little. "I loved this picture. I _loved_ this picture Gabriella…" he said, scrunching his fists tightly. His head suddenly whipped around when he heard a whimper from the corner of his room. And there he saw her. Lying down in a tiny ball, crying her eyes out. "Gabriella. Who are you?" he asked her.

"A destroyed teenager" she whispered, not moving from her position. Troy crawled over to her and touched her shoulder, but she flinched and slapped his hand away.

"This is huge…Gabriella" Troy said. And suddenly, Gabriella shot up in a standing position.

"Oh really? It's huge. So are you gonna call the cops on me? Get me fined? Put in prison?" she asked walking across his entire room to his window. "Well there's no need for that. I'll be off your shoulders in no time at all!" she screamed, punching the fly screen off his window and watching fall all the way to the ground outside, breaking.

"What the hell are you doing?" Troy asked, more of a statement than a question.

"What you want right?" Gabriella said as she put one leg out of the enormous window.

"No Gabriella!" Troy said as he ran to her.

"YOU MOVE AND I WILL LET GO!!" she yelled.

"Don't you dare" Troy asked as he slowly, very slowly made his way to her.

"You've destroyed me. I loved you, with all my heart and now you hate me, do you know how that feels?" Gabriella said, as she put her other leg out the window and Troy felt as though he would have a heart attack.

"I think I can feel something worse" he said, as he was still edging towards her.

"Oh really?" Gabriella asked, finding it hard to believe, "what's that then?"

"Seeing the love of my life about to jump out of a window" he said more quickly making his way to her.

_Love of my life love of my life love of my life love of my life love of my life…._

Those words echoed in her head and made her feel ill. Her vision went blurry, but she managed to see Troy lunge for her, but she let go before he could. As she fell, she still felt him wrapped around her waist.

To be continued……..

**Hope you liked it! 20 more reviews and the next chapter will be posted!**

**xxx**


	19. Fin

**WOW almost 30 reviews for my previous chapter! Thank you guys, you all keep me smiling! Xxx**

**Okay everyone, sorry but this is a very short chapter!**

Gabriella waited all the time in the world until she could feel her body shatter against the hard cement below, but nothing seemed to be happening. Her eyes were shut extremely tightly, and she still felt those strong arms around her waist. She was scared to open her eyes, but wondered what the hell was happening. But she had to face her fears. She opened one eye slightly, and then the other, and all she could see was the awful mess in Troy's room, and his strong chest. She got her senses back together and realised she hadn't actually fallen from the window. Troy got her in time and pulled her back in. She felt his arms wrap under her bent knees and pull them over his legs. His other arm was firmly placed around her shoulders and it was at a time like this that Troy wished he had 5 arms.

You see, Troy didn't ever want to let her go, he wanted to cover every spot of her body so she couldn't get away from him. He was holding her to keep her from breaking like a China doll.

"Am I dead?" Gabriella whispered.

"You're not dead. You're going to live forever" she heard him say. His grip tightened around her body and Gabriella realised they were lying on the floor.

"I wanted to jump. You had to let me jump" Gabriella said, still feeling slightly delirious.

"No Gabriella. Why in god's name would I let you jump?" he asked, "do you honestly think I would let you do that?" Troy asked her, desperately trying to keep his tears falling.

"Let me go" she said.

"No" Troy growled through clenched teeth. He tightened his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut, but the tears still seeped through his closed eyes. "I never want to let you get away from me again," he said shakily. He felt Gabriella struggle against his body, but he simply pulled her on top of him and held her tighter. Having Eloise against Troy's body was nothing to feeling Gabriella on top of him. He breathed in her scent; she still wore the same perfume that he had missed for months. Gabriella opened her eyes and looked straight into Troy's blue ones. She still saw the passion and life, but as for Troy, he saw nothing in Gabriella's eyes. Except what she had said earlier, a destroyed teenager.

"You have to hate me even more now" Gabriella said.

"Why?" Troy whispered.

"I destroyed your car and room. You have to hate me Troy" Gabriella said strongly, starting to get up.

"Why?" he repeated.

"That's the way it's supposed to work! I hate you and you hate me!" she yelled, managing to get off of him.

"No it's not. I don't hate you. I never could!" he said louder.

"WHAT?! NO!! This is what is happening Troy. I hate YOU and YOU hate ME! END OF STORY! You can't change the real ending. It's like trying to change Romeo and Juliet and have them live happily ever after. It can't happen!" she screamed and ran out of his room and out of his house.

The next day at school

During homeroom, there was no site of Gabriella. Troy didn't take his eyes off the door the entire morning, still no sign of her.

"Dude what's up?" Chad said as he walked into the room.

"Gabriella" Troy sighed back.

"What about her?" Chad asked.

"She tried to jump out of my window yesterday afternoon" He replied as though they were having a normal conversation.

"WHAT?!" Chad yelled, scared for Gabriella's safety, "what happened? Is she okay? Did she fa-"

"Chad she's fine. I think. I stopped her and pulled her back inside, but she trashed my car big time and my entire bedroom. It's seriously fucked up," Troy said.

"Holy shit. Well where is she?" Chad asked.

"Like I'm supposed to know?" Troy replied impatiently. "Do you really hate her Chad? Like, really?" he asked. Chad was about to nod, but something seemed to stop him. He thought deep in his mind if he actually _did_ hate Gabriella. "Gabi? Hate her?"

"She's unhateable" Chad replied. "I can't hate her. I don't think anyone does. I don't think anyone in the whole _school_ does"

"I think you're right. Come on lets do some free throws, maybe it'll get my mind on the road again" Troy said, snatching the basketball under Chad's arm.

"Good idea" Chad replied, jumping off the desk and following him.

-

-

"That should do the trick" Gabriella said as she climbed down the ladder. She walked to the other side of the gym and examined her work. "Perfect, I think it's time they found out" she said, throwing the spray can away. "Won't be needing that ever again" she said. "It's weird that I'm talking to myself. Oh well"

Gabriella heard people talking from outside the gym so she whizzed out to the car park.

"Alright let's g-" Troy was about to jump up and down but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw painted in _huge_ print a message on the back gym wall. Troy breathed deeply and shakily. He couldn't believe it.

_It was all me Troy Bolton_

_GB_

A small love heart next to the GB was what Gabriella always wrote in texts or notes to Troy. She had spray painted it across the entire wall, letting him know what she had done.

"So it was her" Chad said, but before he could say anything else, Troy was running out of the gym at the speed of light.

"HEY!" Troy yelled when he saw Gabriella step into her car, "GABRIELLA!" he yelled. When Gabriella turned around to see who called her name, she slammed the door closed when she saw it was Troy. She turned on the engine and was about to push down on the accelerator, but he had already stepped in front of her car, "talk to me" he said calmly, but loud enough for her to hear. Gabriella didn't speak, she just shook her head.

"Get out of my way or I will run you over" she said with determination in her eyes, "don't think I won't do it Troy" she said again, more angry. But Troy knew Gabriella, he knew she wouldn't do such a thing. She would never kill a person. Troy didn't panic, he didn't shake, he just stood there. Knowing. Knowing that Gabriella wouldn't hit him. "MOVE!" she yelled again, but Troy didn't. Gabriella turned off the engine and stormed out of the car to Troy, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she screamed right in his face. If a hearing impaired person was watching, it would look like they were kissing. Troy grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Just talk to me!" he said.

"Ok fine. I have one last thing to say to you. You won't be seeing me for a long, long, LONG time. If ever again. I couldn't hack being friends with you lot again even if your dumb asses would actually consider believing my side of the story. I would be too afraid of getting hurt once more. That's why I have to get away. Goodbye Troy Bolton" Gabriella said.

"Don't leave" Troy said, bursting into tears. Gabriella stared at him and just wanted to hug him and cry along with him. But she couldn't.

"I hope you're hurting as much as me" she said lifelessly. She got back into her car and started the engine, slowly driving away.

-

-

Gabriella got inside her home and immediately dialled the number of her mum's cell.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi mum. It's Gabriella"

"_Hello honey! How are you?"_

"I just want to cut to the chase. Can you start home schooling me again?"

THE END

**Even though it says THE END it's not really the end. **

**Do you guys know the word sequel?**

**;)**

**xxxx**


	20. Epilogue

5 years later

22 year old Gabriella sat on the couch with her knees up, flicking through channels on her television.

"Hey babe" Gabriella's boyfriend of one year said.

"Hey Scott" Gabriella half-heartedly said back. She rested her head against his shoulder after he put his arm around her. Every time Scott showed affection to Gabriella, she couldn't stop thinking of the past. Not one day had gone by when Gabriella didn't think of Troy Bolton. Every minute of the day he was in the back of her mind.

_He would've forgotten about me _is what Gabriella always thought whenever she thought of him.

"Something on your mind?" Scott asked her. Gabriella closed her eyes, took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I'm just tired, I'm going to bed" Gabriella said as she kissed him goodnight. He stroked her cheek and smiled at her.

"I'm glad we got an apartment together" he said to her as she left. Gabriella closed her eyes once more and turned around.

"Me too" she said, pulling the fakest smile. Gabriella liked having Scott around, she certainly did feel something for him but she definitely didn't love him. 6 months ago, Gabriella began to worry about something with Scott, and ever since, she had been slightly edgy. What happened was that Gabriella was meeting Scott's friends, Scott was drunk and pushed Gabriella out of the way rather harshly while she was cleaning some dishes. She knew it was something tiny, but tiny things can say a lot about a person. Troy never hurt her physically. He never would

-

-

Gabriella finished her Degree in Media at College and was a full time graphic designer, earning a good salary. Scott didn't have a job yet, so Gabriella was pretty much carrying him. That was another thing she worried about. Troy never, ever borrowed money off Gabriella. Not even when he was short 50c of a bus ticket. He would walk or get fined $50 instead.

Gabriella knew that Troy lived in Albuquerque; she saw his name in the newspaper for basketball or something. But now she lives 2 hours hour from everyone. It was better that way. Not once had Gabriella contacted her old friends, or anyone from East High for that matter. But then again, no one had contacted her, so she didn't feel as guilty for it.

That night, no matter how tired she was, Gabriella couldn't get to sleep. She felt Scott get into bed next to her 3 hours after she had told him she was going to bed. He was watching the football, which Gabriella hated. He made such a fuss, not bothering to be that quiet. When Gabriella slept over at Troy's house, or vise versa, Gabriella was always the one to fall asleep in front of the television or in bed, and Troy wouldn't make a sound. He would just gently carry her to bed and never seemed to wake her up. A tear slid down Gabriella's face, making a small damp dot on her pillow. Before her emotions got the better of her, she forced herself to sleep.

-

-

The next morning

Gabriella woke up at 7:00am, still hearing the steady snoring of Scott. She didn't bother to wake him up like she sometimes would, she wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone anyway. She slipped on her trackies and jumper over her still, tiny frame. Gabriella had gained about 8 kilograms over the past 5 years, but has never seemed to fully recover from her eating disorder. However, Gabriella appreciated that Scott worried about her diet. She slid one piece of toast in the toaster and sipped on her already made coffee. She looked down at the bench and saw a letter addressed to her half slid under the telephone. She picked it up and opened it, thinking it was another small bill, but the first thing she saw on the top of the letter was…

_East High's 5 year reunion!_


	21. New Story!

Sequel to Heartbroken is up!

xxx


End file.
